Protector
by unaccompaniedsoul
Summary: Elena Gilbert had to be protected. And up to Junior year, that was easy for Ava Lawson. Then Stephan Salvatore entered the picture, bringing with him not only his desire for Elena but also his dangerous and undeniably attractive brother Damon. Being a protector and a sworn enemy to vampires, Ava finds herself questioning all she knows about them when she falls in love with one.
1. Chapter 1

I was young when I figured out who I was, or more appropriately _what _I was. It was a seemingly normal summer day. My few friends and I were where you'd always find us, running and jumping in the forest. It's was an adventure every time we went out there. And I felt so free. It wasn't until something washed over me, that I knew something was different. This incredible power surged through me. It enlightened every vein and muscle in my body. It changed me. I could do things, unimaginable things. There was a heat in my hands, something at the time I didn't comprehend. It glowed blue, lighting up the trees that surrounded me. My friends ran of course, as anyone sane person would. This power, I could use it to destroy things. The beam of light that shot out of my hands was one of the most powerful forces in the world. And it scared me. So, what does a kid do when they're scared? They run in tears to their parents. Unfortunately, when I told them what happened they didn't open their arms for me. They sent me away. They sent me here.

I sat idly at the kitchen table. Lucas was sitting with his head lying lazily on his fist in the seat opposite of mine. His blonde hair was drooping messily over his slightly wrinkled face. He didn't seem to notice that I was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. _Anything._ I had found myself growing quite fond of Lucas. He'd been my guardian since that fateful day 8 years ago. And he was the only one that knew what I really was. I valued his opinion on this.

"We've successfully incorporated you into her life," He said not taking his head off of his hand, "And now you want to tell her what you are? What she is?"

"Elena's my best friend," I sighed, "I don't want to lie to her. She needs to know what she is and why she needs to be protected."

"Being a protector, like you are, it's your job to keep what she is a secret. If you tell her she's the doppelgänger she's going to freak out and words going to spread. They'll start coming for her. And then you'll actually have to use all those powers you've been hiding."

"I just don't want to lie to her anymore," I stood up making a quick lap around our tiny, messy kitchen, "We're_ seventeen _now. I've been her best friend for over 7 years; I can't keep this bottle up forever. I need someone to talk to about this, about me."

"Talk to me," Lucas shrugged, "I'll always listen!"

"You don't get it," I sighed turning away from him, "I want this year of school to be different. If she knew, I still could protect her. Nothing would change."

"No," Lucas said finally getting out of his lazy position, "This is not up for discussion. Now go get ready for school. I don't want to hear about this again." He walked out of the kitchen and stormed upstairs.

How was this fair? I was supposed to protect her without her knowing? It made me like a stalker, a really skilled stalker. It's not like I asked for this, to be a protector. It was just pure genetics. Elena, being an unknown doppelgänger, played a large part in some kind of big vampire plot that could end humanity and blah blah blah. And I, with my light up hands or _luma, _as Lucas like to call them, was a vampire killing machine. My hands shot out beams of straight UV light. Sun burns vampires. And my hands pretty much shot out pure sunlight at a powerful speed and heat, zinging any vampire that stood in my path. Therefore, I was the most appropriate person to protect her. So, when my parents shipped me away without even an explanation. I wound up here, in Mystic Falls, learning about how vampires and doppelgängers and protectors were all real. All while integrating myself into Elena Gilbert's life. I know, complicated. And now, I wanted her to know. I had been carrying this weight around for too longer. I lied to her and all my other friends about my past. And I just didn't know how much longer I could do it.

I turned on my heels and headed up the stairs to my room to get ready. Junior year was looming. I'm sure it was going to be another boring year. The most dangerous thing that happened to Elena was the car accident last year. And there was no way I could have prevented that. That was just pure fate. But usually, I live my life like a normal teenager. Well, besides the weekend training sessions with Lucas to keep my luma skills in check. This protector gig didn't really have many thrills with it. And for that I was grateful. Deep down, I just wanted to be _normal._

I stared at myself in the skinny mirror plastered over my toilet. I know it's a weird place. But this tiny bathroom didn't really leave much to my inner designer. We didn't really have enough money to afford some of the nicer houses here. But whatever, it comes with the territory. I pulled a brush through my short and very messy brown hair before searching for my make-up bag.

As I applied the last of my eyeliner underneath my unusually bright blue eyes my phone rang loudly in the bedroom. My eyeliner dropped, splashing into the toilet below. Could today get any worse? I didn't even bother pulling it out. It's not like I was ever going to put that near my eyes again. Quickly, I stalked out of the bedroom and snapped my phone open.

"Hey!" Elena's voice entered my ears, "Are you still picking me and Bonnie up?"

Oh shit, totally forget I agreed to that.

"Yeah totally!" I said with the happiest voice I could pull off, "I'm on my way!"

"Okay," She replied before saying something to Bonnie in the background, "See you soon!"

I threw my phone on the bed before ripping through my closet. A black skirt and a red button up shirt we're the first things that landed on the floor. Seemed like an old combo, but I didn't have time to look cute today! I slid them on, grabbed my backpack, and made my way out of the front door. My car started with a pop and growl before settling into its normal hum. I don't understand why they wanted me to drive. Elena had an SUV and Bonnie had some energy efficient smart car. And I had a car that was sure to break down and explode killing us all before school even started. Maybe that's what they wanted.

I beeped the horn as I rolled up on Elena's suburban house. It bothered me that I had barely been there all summer; it almost looked foreign to me. But she needed space after the accident, I get it. And for some reason, she decided that space was confided to her bedroom walls and Bonnie. Freakin' Bonnie, she was always in the way. I sighed as Elena climbed in shot gun and Bonnie back.

I started the car and drove off. Elena looked out the window quietly as Bonnie shifted loudly in back. I was always jealous of how pretty Elena was. I looked at her out of the corner of my eye; her brown hair was long and falling straight over her slim shoulders. Her brown eyes met my suddenly.

"Is something wrong?" She asked immediately flipping open the mirror above her.

"No," I said reaching up and closing the mirror, "You look good, different."

"Yup," She smiled lightly, "This year is going to be a good year. I wanted to look the part. I'm not going to let it drag me down forever. Sorry I haven't called much, I've just been-"

"Coping," I replied quickly interrupting her, "I understand. Trust me, it's okay. We all have things we'd rather not talk about." _Or rather would in my case. _

"Thanks Ava," She said with a weak smile, "How was your summer?"

"Bland," I replied tapping my fingers against the wheel, "Boring and long. I'm glad we're going back to school. You're right! It's going to be a good year."

"I see a kick ass year in all of our futures," Bonnie said from the back using both our seats to pull herself in the space between us, "Grams says I'm physic."

"_Really?"_ I said almost slamming on the breaks. Bonnie's eyes widened at my reaction. And Elena turned to throw me an odd look.

"It's all lies of course," Bonnie smirked before returning to her seat, "I don't believe it one bit. But Grams is so sure. I can't hurt her feelings. So I've been going along with it."

Well with all the things I knew, physics didn't sound too insane. I was going to have to keep an eye on that. A physic would come in handy, I'm sure. Maybe I shouldn't count Bonnie out yet. We pulled into the school parking lot and all climbed excitingly out. The school had the first day shine about it. Boys were throwing footballs in the grass while others were lazily chatting on blankets. But everyone had the energy about them. Everyone seemed so excited to learn. It was something that wore off fast. I was sure I was going to hate school by this time tomorrow.

Bonnie slid her arm into Elena's and together they approached the school. Of course, I tagged along in the back. Like the skilled stalker I was. Thankfully, we had managed to snag three lockers together. Bonnie turned to Elena as we walked making a mean comment about some girls Amish like clothing causing Elena to erupt in giggles. I spun my lock, ignoring her slight immaturity.

As I opened my locker, I noticed Matt's longing eyes hit Elena's. She lightly waved but he slammed his locker without even a second glance.

"Ouch," I said shutting my own locker.

"He hates me," Elena sighed turning her attention away from him.

"No he doesn't," Bonnie reassured her, "He's just upset you dumped him. He'll get over it."

"He's probably too busy listening to sad records in his room," I said hugging my books, "And eating pounds and pounds of Ben and Jerry's."

"Not everyone copes with break ups like you do," Elena said with a smile. I shrugged. Bonnie went silent, her eyes locking on someone in the guidance office. Elena and I followed her gaze. I felt something in chest constraint and I couldn't tell if it was because he looked pretty attractive or because of something else.

"Who is that?" Bonnie asked tugging on my sleeve.

"I don't know," I said quietly, "It's only back."

I watched Bonnie's eyes stick to the mystery man's back pockets, "That's a hot back."

"Agreed," Elena chimed in. He turned and Elena took a quick intake of breath. I could tell both her and Bonnie were automatically smitten with this gorgeous new piece of meat. His face was strong and almost blocky. His eyes were covered by designer sunglasses and his hair was stuck up in an almost fashionable way. He was wearing a lose fitting black leather jacket coving a tight grey shirt that showed off his tight physique and a pair of faded jeans. Elena and Bonnie couldn't stop their girly gawking. But I felt my stomach reach up into my throat. I could smell it on him, the smell of death. I automatically knew what he was. And I didn't know what do to.

He walked passed us, throwing a glance to Elena which she melted in. He knew who she was. He _knew._ I felt my hands growing hot. Quickly, I balled them into fist. Not here, that was for sure. But I was going to figure out who the new mystery vampire was. And what the hell he wanted with Elena.

"Ava?" Bonnie said tugging on my shirt, "Are you listening?"

"What?" I said snapping my head up towards her and away from the vampire, "No, I don't know. I feel sick." It wasn't a lie. I felt like I was going to throw up. This was not a good way to start a new year.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked with concern, "You've gone white." She placed her hand on forehead, "You're burning up!" Of course I was! I needed to put my luma power somewhere. I'm sure if I unballed my fist there would be no controlling it. I turned away from Elena and Bonnie and quickly collided into the bathroom next to me, which happened to be the boys.

"Whoa chick," A boy zipping up his pants quickly gasped, "Wrong bathroom." I pushed open the nearest stall and quickly feel to my knees. I felt so sick. This had never happened before. I had never had to contain my luma before. It was burning inside me.

"Ava," Elena said concerned as she followed me, "Are you alright?"

"Just need a minute," I breathed, "Could you stay in here with me though?" Like hell she was going anywhere near the vampire without me by her side.

"No problem," She sounded suddenly angry, "I've found something to keep me preoccupied." I heard her footsteps move towards the sinks, "Are you kidding me? Are you high on the first day of school? Real cool, Jer."

OF course Jeremy, her younger reckless brother, would be getting stoned. Elena started spewing off insults. I could imagine Jeremy rolling his eyes. As if her opinion meant nothing to him. Don't get me wrong, Jeremy was awesome. He made me miss my own brother. Who I guess the protector gene had skipped, since I am still not allowed to see him. Jeremy had the same fire about him, the same passion. At least, the old Jeremy had passion. This new, post-accident Jeremy was full of angst. I didn't blame him though.

"I gave you a free pass over summer," She spat at him as I opened the bathroom stall and slightly stumbled out, "But this stops now."

Jeremy bumped passed her, throwing me a glance before slamming the bathroom door open and disappearing. Elena sighed running a hand through her hair before looking towards me.

"Are you alright?" She asked. Since I was away from mystery vampire, I felt better. My luma had turned off and was no longer bouncing around inside of me.

"I'm fine," I sighed following her out of the bathroom, "I didn't eat anything for breakfast and you mix that with nerves. It's just not a good combination."

Bonnie was standing outside of the bathroom looking concerned and irritated. I'm sure the irritation came from Caroline, who was bouncing annoyingly around her, her blonde hair and yellow skirt bouncing with her.

"You okay?" She asked and I threw her a reassuring nod.

"Did you guys see the new hottie?" Caroline asked, completely ignoring the fact that I was sick. That was so like her. She was one of my self-absorbed best friends. Sadly, I wouldn't want her any other way. She gave our friend group some much needed life and the always needed gossip. "I call dibs by the way."

"All yours," I muttered. Caroline smiled before grabbing my arm, "Cross your fingers he's in our history class. Come on ladies!"

Elena and Bonnie followed us, throwing each other glances. I prayed he wasn't in our history class. I don't know if I could handle feeling that sick again. There was no way I was going to be able to avoid him forever. Unless I killed him. Maybe I should deeply consider that.

History was one of my favorite subjects, maybe because my whole life had been a huge history lesson. A lot of which I was sure would _not_ be taught in Mr. Tanner's first period Mystic Fall's History class. Lucas had taught me about where protectors originated from. That was a horribly long boring story that could pretty much is summed up like this; dogs have cats as enemies, vampires have protectors. We needed to be there as a sort of earthly balance. Though, most vampires were unaware we even existed.

I could feel his presence before I even entered the class room. It was odd, since I had never been this close to a living (well not so much living) vampire. Lucas and I trained on dummies since not many vampires were lining up as volunteers. He almost heightened all of my sense. It was an odd experience.

He looked up at Elena as we entered the room, his eyes contacting hers once more. I balled my hands into fist and took a deep breath before making my way to the furthest seat away from that creature. Mr. Tanner started talking but I didn't feel like listening. I pulled out my phone and put it between my legs before texting Lucas frantically.

_There's one here._

His response was immediate.

Lucas: _What?! At school now? Are you with Elena?_

_ Yes! At school where else? And yes, of course I am! I'm going to approach him after school._

Lucas: _It's daylight Ava. There's no way he can be one. AND NO, you will not approach him under any circumstances. Make sure Elena gets home safe and then come straight home. _

The sun light was flooding into the room. And surprisingly it was all over the vampire. That couldn't be possible. I was sure he was a vampire. I had never felt like that before. There was no mistaken it.

_I don't understand. I'm positive. _

Mr. Tanner stood leaning over my desk. I nearly screamed when I found his face smack dab in front of mine.

"Something you'd like to share with the class Miss. Lawson?" He asked with a smug tone dipping off of his lips.

I shook my head as he held out his hand for my phone. Reluctantly, I placed it in his hand. I guess I was going at this alone for the rest of the day.

"Maybe you can tell me how much casualties were at the battle of Willow Creek?" He asked while putting my phone down at his desk. The girl, the one Elena was a doppelgänger of, died during that battle. I believe her name was Katherine Pierce. But that was about as much as I knew about that. I shook my head again.

"27," The vampire finally spoke up.

"That's right," Mr. Tanner said, "Mr…?"

"Salvatore," he replied, "Stefan."

_Bond, James Bond. _I giggled, making a few students throw me odd looks. I shook off the irrational thought and tried to remember if I knew his name. But nothing came up. He wasn't important in my history classes with Lucas. He wasn't someone that was a direct threat to Elena. But, I was going to view him that way.

Tanner started talking again and I took that as my cue to space out. Stefan Salvatore. His name rang no bells. It meant nothing to me. I shifted awkwardly. He kept looking at Elena. His gaze fond, I could almost mistake it for love? I swallowed. That couldn't be right. His gaze was predatory. That had to be it.

His eyes snapped towards me and I quickly turned around. _Awkward._ I wonder if he sensed something different about me too. If it went one way it had to go the other right? I cringed. Caroline tapped a note against my back before sliding it on my desk. I tried to be sneakier with this. I didn't want Tanner to take this too.

_The hottie is totally staring at Elena and you! Unfair! I should die my hair brown. Maybe he has a thing for brunettes. _

I swallowed again. So, he did sense something off about me. Hopefully, it was from the glare I gave him. I really hope it was that.

The bell rang and we were dismissed. I tried to make my way to Elena's side but it was too hard. Great, if Salvatore got to her first I was going to freak. Caroline linked her arm to mine again. And we made out of the classroom. Caroline was talking to me, but I wasn't focusing. Where the hell was Elena? This was bad. I was going to upgrade myself from super stalker to super ridiculous in the bathroom while you shower stalker. Right now I really wished she knew what I was. That would make this whole situation less creepy.

And there he was, walking with Elena and Bonnie. Why was he making this so hard for me? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? I tugged Caroline, making her almost yelp at me. We quickly caught up to them. Caroline thought I was dragging her there for her own benefit. She smiled and mouthed 'Thank You' before grabbing Stefan's attention.

"I'm Caroline," She beamed interrupting their conversation, "I know everything and anything about this school and about this town. Ask me anything! I don't want you to feel left out!"

"That's kind of you," Stefan replied, "Thank you." He turned back towards Elena and Caroline frowned. I studied him; something had to be different about him. He was walking in the sun. There had to be something. I tripped suddenly, probably because I was too busy from staring at that stupid vampire prick.

"Jeeze!" Caroline said as she turned towards me, "Spaz much Ava?"

"I –uh," I stammered as Elena offered her hand to help me. I took it, stood up, and started to brush off my clothing, "Just lost my footing! Happens all the time!"

Stefan bent over and grabbed Caroline's folded note off the ground and held it out for me to take. I saw Caroline's eyes grow wide. At least it wasn't open!

"Here," He said with a smooth voice, "You must have dropped this."

I reluctantly reached out and took it from him. Our fingers barely touched, just a small graze. But Stefan ripped his hand and stepped back quickly. His eye meant mine with a look of panic. And then he looked down at his hand. Elena squinted her eyes at us.

"Did she shock you?" She asked, "Ava, that's rude. He's new!"

"Sorry," I said quickly before sliding the note into my backpack, "Are you alright?" I played off as if I didn't know. That was completely all me. I wanted to do that. I shouldn't have done it. But I wanted too. He deserved it. It was a warning. Back off Salvatore.

"I'm fine," He was rubbing his hand, "You just got me good there."

It didn't make sense. I was able to shock him with my luma. But he wasn't burned by sunlight. All I knew is that proved it. He was vampire. Lucas could suck it. Stefan slowly took his gaze off me and focused back on Elena. Today was going to be a long and tiring day. I was suddenly missing boring.

* * *

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked Elena as we finally walked out of the school. I could kiss the ground I was so happy I was out of there. The last time I was that stressed I was doing a terrible rendition of Peter Pan in the sixth grade.

"No," Elena said with faded smile, "I'm going to visit my Mom and Dad today."

Why today Elena? Don't make this so difficult for me!

"Can I come?" I asked she looked at me puzzled just as she was about to reject me I continued, "It's just, I want to be able to be there for you sometimes. We didn't get to do much together over the summer."

"I was just going to write in my diary," She confessed, "I'll probably be pretty boring."

"Cool, I'll write in mine too!"

"You have a diary?" She asked me raising her eyebrows.

"Yup!" _Nope. _

She shrugged and then nodded.

The cemetery wasn't far from school. Elena pushed open the large rusted gate and walked towards her parent's grave. She took a seat without saying anything to me and started writing in her diary. Great, I sighed as I sat down a couple graves down from her. If any vampire is going to attack us it's going to be here. This was ironic. Why couldn't Elena just want to go to the grill?

"You don't have to stay," She said breaking the silence but not looking up from her writing, "I'm fine Ava really."

"Are you kidding me?" I said with a smile, "Chilling in cemeteries is totally my new scene. It's kind of a new look I'm going for. Crazy cemetery chick! I think all the boys will come crawling."

A crow landed on a grave in-between us and screeched. It was so Hitchcock. Next thing you know, the undead pets were going to start crawling out of the ground. I shivered.

"That's not creepy at all," I said standing up and walking towards her, "Are you _sure_ you want to do your writing here?"

She stood up, just as fog began to creep around her ankles. Then I started to feel it again. The sickness in my stomach, the heat on my hands, Stefan was here. I turned around and looked for him. He wasn't in sight. Probably because the fog was pretty much hiding everything. He could be right behind us and I wouldn't even know.

"You're right," Elena said shooing the crow with her book, "Let's go!"

She started to run and I immediately lost her in the fog. This wasn't good. Elena was gone. And Stefan was here for her. He wanted her. And I was going to fail. I started to run aimlessly. There was no excuse, I had to find her. Suddenly, I ran into someone and quickly we both collided into the ground.

"Excuse me," The man said as he rubbed his head, "Could you watch where you're going?"

"If you hadn't notice," I said as I stood up glaring down at the stranger, "It's foggy and dark. I don't have night vision goggles." I frantically searched for Elena. While stepping over the stranger I planned to pick up to a run again. But something stopped me. His presence stopped me. My stomach was in my throat again. Another one? How many vampires was I going to run into today? Literally run into.

He brushed himself off as he stood up behind me. I turned on my heels to face him. He was even more gorgeous then the last. Maybe all vampires actually were stunningly attractive. I don't know. I shook my head, trying not to focus on him.

"Have you seen my friend?" I asked suddenly. He turned his head quizzically at me.

"No, if you hadn't noticed it's foggy and dark. I don't have night vision goggles." He smirked. He thought he was being cute mocking me. Stupid filthy vampire. His blue eyes suddenly came in contact with mine. I turned away from him quickly.

I didn't know if I should stay with the vampire or try to find Elena. Would he follow me to her? Or would he find her first if I left him alone? I sighed loudly.

"I think you're bleeding," He whispered. I froze and put my hand up to my head. Of course he was right. I pulled my bloody fingers away and looked up at him.

"I bet that excites you doesn't it?" I asked sharply. He took a step back and looked oddly at me. _Shit,_ I should really watch at what I say around him. He doesn't know that I know what he is. And at the moment that was an advantage.

"What kind of sick freak do you think I am?" He asked putting his hand over his heart. _Like he even had one. _He eyed me suspiciously. "I am hurt."

"You're in the middle of the woods next to a foggy cemetery," I replied trying to play it off, "Doesn't that seem kind of off to you?"

"So are you," He pointed out, "Maybe you're the sick twisted one."

My phone rang in my pocket and I quickly flipped it open.

Elena: _Are you alright? Do you want me to wait for you at the gate?_

_ No, _I typed away, _Text me when you're home safe okay? _

"I haven't seen you around before," I said ignoring his comment. He was staying right here with me until Elena was home and safe, "It's a small town."

"Just moved here," He said something obviously distracting him. Elena, my blood, who knew what it could be. I stared at my phone, waiting patiently for her to reply. Hurry up Elena!

"Why?" I asked, "This place kind of blows."

"Well, my dear uncle and brother have decided that is a perfect place for them to stay. So, in order to torture them endlessly, I am too indeed staying."

"Yeah, you don't have that creepy freak vibe going for you at all," I said as I started to walk hoping that he'd follow me. And surely enough, he did. I could hear him chuckle behind me. It pushed my stomach further up into my throat. Soon I was sure it was going to just pop out. I bet vampire-y here would have a field day over that.

"What bring you to the foggy cemetery?" He asked from behind me. In any other situation I'd be freaking out. He was following me. This was like the beginning to some crappy teen horror movie, except I wasn't topless. "Looking for random people to accuse of being freaks?"

"You caught me," I replied quickly. He stopped suddenly.

"I'm bored," He exclaimed crossing his arms, "You're not very entertaining."

I could sense him behind me. I knew he was going to lunge at me. All the sudden, it was like the world went in slow motion. I could feel him springing towards me, so naturally I ducked. He landed loudly against a tree with a groan. Then his eyes met mine quickly. I didn't want him to figure out what I was, but there was no way I was going to let him jump me. I did what anyone in my situation would have done. Right?

"You're quick," He said as he stood up brushing himself off again, "Interesting." I felt my eyes glued to him. He was so attractive. I bet women flocked to him like moths to a flame. He smirked, noticing my gawking. I quickly turned away.

"Years and years of karate will do that for you," I started throwing up fronts, "So, I was right on the nail with the creepy freak thing. Noted."

"Why aren't you running?" He asked before smiling. _Stop being so perfect!_ I wanted to scream at him. He was distracting me. Stefan was so much more soft, but this vampire he looked the part. His dark hair fell messily in front of his eyes. And his face had perfect angles. He was an artistic dream. I shook my hand again. _Stop it!_

"I doubt you could catch me," I knew it was wrong, to poke the bear like that. But how else was I supposed to keep him away from Elena? "Plus, you're not really that scary."

My phone buzzed suddenly.

Elena: _I'm home. R u? _

I shrugged before turning and walking away.

"I'm sure I'll run into you in some other creepy place soon enough," I said with a strong voice, "Maybe a dark alley next time? The sewers? Abandoned house?" _Please don't follow me. Please don't follow me. _ And this time he didn't. He didn't even reply and I was more than shocked. Though, I was sure I was going to see him again. He wasn't going to let this go. He had an ego. It was written all over his smug, gorgeous face.

* * *

"You were right," Lucas said the minute I opened the door to the kitchen. He slammed the paper down on the table with a headline that read: **AMINAL ATTACK IN MYSTIC FALLS, TWO FOUND DEAD. **

"There's more than one," I said throwing my car keys on the table before leaning down to read the paper more closely.

"Two vampires," He sighed before sitting down, "Both after Elena I assume."

"No doubt," I replied sitting down next to him, "Why else would they be here? The one at school today, Stefan Salvatore, would not stop looking at her. He knows who she is. I'm going to have to take care of this. I'll find out where he lives and just end him. That's the right way to go right?"

"No," He said lightly, "We're not killing anyone. He's made no threat to her."

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, "I'm not going to sit by and do nothing while stuff like this," I motioned to the paper before continuing, "happens. If I can stop it, I'm going to."

"Don't you get it?" He snapped, "You can't go around exposing yourself. They'll kill you. And we need to figure out why they want her. If we know what their plan is with her, maybe we can stop it. You won't be able to kill every vampire that comes for her."

"They want her because she looks like Katherine," I replied loudly, "We know they need her for some kind of Vampire ritual. Isn't that enough?"

"We need to know what the vampire ritual is," Lucas said standing up, "Once we figure that out. We can prevent it."

"So I'm just supposed to stand back and watch?" I asked him, "That sounds like a plan where Elena won't end up dead. Thanks Lucas."

"Befriend him," Lucas said lightly, "Befriend one of them and find out what they want with her. Then you can kill them for all I care. You're very good at integrating yourself into others' lives. Work your magic."

I sighed loudly. I could barely control myself around Stefan and now I was supposed to befriend him? There was no way I could do that. Though, I did find it easier to control myself around the creepy freak one. But I didn't even know his name. This was going to be harder than I expected. Every fiber of my being was telling me to kill them. It was in my nature. It was a part of me. And now I was supposed to ignore it? Even though they were killing people? There's no way I'm up for this.

KNOCK!

The loud knock on the door scared us both. Lucas quickly walked up to answer the door. He didn't return for a minute, making me assume that it was for him. But a second later the kitchen door slammed open.

"Stefan Salvatore is here to see you," He said as kindly as he could. My eyes widened. Didn't he want to see Elena? Why would he be here?

'Befriend him' Lucas mouthed to me as I passed him and pushed through the kitchen door. All I knew is that there was no way I was going to be able to befriend Stefan. And this was going to end badly for everyone.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the front door. The smell of his death blew in with the wind. And there Stefan stood in the door way.

_Elena's diary and backpack in his hands. _


	2. Chapter 2

Stefan stood idly in the wide open front door. Ava's house was small and plain, but for some reason it was the type of house he always wanted. Maybe because it symbolized something you worked hard for. It was a lot of people's dreams to own their own home, their own piece of the American Dream. But Stefan had always been able to get what he wanted, when he wanted. Though, he didn't approve of compelling people, sometimes it just needs to be done.

He could hear Ava's heartbeat before she reached the door. Something about it was off, it was too fast. He found himself listening to it during all of history. Literally, he was scared she might have a heart attack. But she was fine and clearly, it was just a part of who she was.

She stood dead still in the doorway. The look across her face was pure horror. _What was she scared of? _Stefan looked at her questioningly as her eyes moved from the diary in his right hand to the backpack in his left. He nervously and quickly found himself needing to explain.

"I found these," He blurted out, "In the cemetery."

"Those are _Elena's,"_ She said still looking shocked at them, "Why do _you _have them?"

_Didn't he just explain that to her?_

"I was walking home and I saw them in the cemetery. So I picked them up," He explained slowly to make sure she actually understood this time, "I saw they belong to Elena, so I asked the women at the corner gas station where she lived. But, of course she didn't know. So she pointed me in your direction, she said you always come into the shop with Elena."

All of that was a lie of course. Stefan knew where Elena lived. Of course he did. He had been spending the last few months trying to learn everything about her from the shadows; trying to figure out if indeed she was Katherine. But she was so different from her it was like they were two completely different people. And even though she wasn't his Katherine, he found himself growing attracted to her personality. And even as much as he wanted to, he couldn't stay out of her life anymore.

So why didn't he take the stuff to Elena's house? He found himself going between her and Ava. But there was something about Ava he needed to know. She was different and she was a huge part of Elena's life. What if she was a threat? Stefan wanted nothing more than Elena to be safe; for Elena to not follow in Katherine's footsteps. And something about Ava he didn't like. So, he decided to come here and earn her trust. Maybe, if he opened up to her she'd open up to him.

Ava looked long and hard at him, as if contemplating if he was telling the truth_. So much for gaining trust_. Stefan found himself questioning if it sounded like he was lying. But eventually, she relaxed leaning up against the doorframe.

"Alright," She said holding her hands out, "I'll take them."

_Her hands. _He stared at them for a second. What happened earlier had never happened to him before. He had touched witches before and they had never done that to him. He wondered if they even could. But when she touched him, it burned so bad he had to fight to not scream out. She didn't even look shocked by his reaction. So, she must have done it on purpose. He tried his hardest not to touch her as he handed over Elena's things. He was not going to have that happen again.

She hugged them to her chest with one hand before looking down at her phone. She frowned while replying and Stefan wondered if he should leave. Before he could say something, her very bright blue eyes snapped up to his. She looked nervous as she clearly forced a smile in his direction.

"A few of us are getting together at the grill in town," She said looking down at her phone once more, "Elena will be there, so you can drop off these things for her yourself. Want to come?" She was holding out the backpack and diary towards him.

He was shocked she asked him. She didn't seem to like him much. But he took the things in agreement and they started walking towards town together. She was quiet, as if she was searching for her words. Stefan looked down at her as they walked. She was pretty; there was no doubt about that. And if he wasn't so attracted to Elena, he might find himself wanting to get to know her. Her brown hair was cut right above her shoulders and styled. And her rounded face was striking; she had tight cheek bones that lay right underneath her blue eyes. Those blue eyes were like none he had ever seen before and he wondered if it had something to do with what she was.

_Did she know what he was? _She touched everyone else and nothing happened to them. So it must have to do with the fact that he was a vampire. But she wasn't scared. She didn't even bring it up. What was her game?

"You're staring," She said quietly, her eyes shooting up to his gaze. If his face could get hot with in embarrassment, it would have then. He quickly looked away from her.

"Can I ask you something?" He said as she looked back in front of her. She shrugged lightly.

"Shoot," She replied.

"Earlier today, when we touched-"

She quickly froze up. He could hear her heart speed up even more. And now he really thought she was going to pass out.

"Yeah," She said throwing him a smug smile, "That was quite a shock huh? I've heard that I attract more static then others. Something to do with my type of hair."

She was just throwing lies at him. He was a great liar. And it took one to know one. She shrugged when he didn't reply. Maybe she knew he knew that she was different. He hoped she did. That would make her open up to him faster. She'd want to explain herself then.

"I see," Stefan said, "That's interesting."

"My doctor sure thinks so," She smiled as they turned the corner. "So your house is past the cemetery? Do you live in the Salvatore boarding house? I guess that'd make sense."

"Yeah with my Uncle," He said with a smile, "It's been hard adjusting to a house so big." If she could lie, so could he. He had lived in the boarding house before. It was the one place he was actually used to. It was the one place in the whole world that he could call home. All of his things were there. All of his diaries and books and collectables were stored in his upstairs bedroom.

"Yeah, that place is huge!" She beamed. "It's got to have like what? 10 rooms?" He was surprised at her change in character. Ava was bouncing all over the place. One minute she was mad, then happy, and then scared; now she was interested. She was strange.

"Eight," Stefan replied to her question and her eyes widened. "Anyways," He wanted to change the subject off of him, "Why was Elena in the cemetery?"

Of course, he already knew the answer. He had followed her and Ava there after school. He watched as Elena looked longingly at her parents' graves before writing diligently in her diary. And he watched as Ava scanned the area, as if she knew he was there. But they both freaked out and ran before he could approach them.

"She was visiting her parents," She explained quickly looking a little disappointed that they were no longer talking about his house. "They died, as if you could have guessed with the whole _they live in the cemetery_ thing. It was a car accident last year; nothing could have been done to save them. So don't look so down."

Of course he was looking down. He was the one that pulled Elena from that car that plunged into the icy river. And he was the one that couldn't save her parents. He was the reason she was sad. That was another reason he couldn't seem to leave her alone. It was his duty to make her happy again.

"Hey," She said suddenly, breaking him from his train of thought, "Speaking of the cemetery, do you have any family living with you and your uncle?"

Why would she ask that? He turned his head slightly in her direction.

"Sorry, that was an odd way to start that question," She smiled nervously at him, "I was in the cemetery today with Elena. And while I was there, I ran into this guy. He kind of reminded me of you in a few ways. I thought maybe he'd come with you. I guess I was wrong."

"Reminded you of me?" He asked, legitimately confused by what she could mean by that, "How?"

"The way he looked," She explained, "Like maybe he was family. Clearly not, forget I asked."

"I do have a brother," He confessed, "But he's not around here. I don't know where he is and frankly I don't care."

"Ooo family drama," She replied as her thin lips turned upward, "So Stefan Salvatore isn't perfect? Got some secrets?"

She knew.

"Against popular belief," He said as they crossed the street, "I am indeed far for perfect."

"I think that might make Caroline sad," She said as he opened the door to the grill for her, "Thanks. She's looking for her knight in shining armor and I think she thinks you might be it."

"We won't tell her then," He said as Caroline waved them towards there table, "My secrets are safe with you."

She threw a look up at him. He knew she was wondering if they were thinking of the same secret. And of course, they were.

* * *

"Stefan!" Caroline smiled her best smile as we approached the table, "I'm so happy Ava invited you. You need to get in with our group. Because we are the Kings and Queens of Mystic Falls! And I think you'll fit in perfectly."

Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt all sat crammed into one table at the unusually quiet Mystic Grill. I was surprised Tyler and Matt decided to join us. Since Matt was still in shambles about Elena. And Tyler, Matt's douchebag best friend, was usually off chasing tail or whatever. He did look bored though. I'm sure he wasn't planning on staying long.

I scooted in next to Caroline while Stefan pulled up a chair and set in at the end of the booth. Vicki Donovan, Matt's sister, waited on us promptly. I ordered a milkshake and to my surprise, so did Stefan. He handed Elena her things explaining to her the whole story that he said to me. She looked relieved but after a second a look of pure terror washed over her face,

"You didn't read it did you?" She asked almost stumbling over her words, "I mean, I wouldn't blame you if you did."

"No," Stefan smiled, "I actually write in a journal too. I know how intimate some thoughts can be. I wouldn't invade your privacy like that."

"You have a journal?" Elena leaned in towards him. Caroline looked irritated and I couldn't blame her. This would all be so much easier if he just went for Caroline. I mean, she was practically wearing a sign on her that read: I want to jump your bones! He was ignoring her as if she wasn't sending him any signals at all. And that had to be about the most irritating thing for Caroline.

I threw my attention back to Stefan, who was now in a full blown conversation about feelings with Elena, explaining how his parents died, and how angsty he was. Blah Blah Blah. I was surprised our conversation wasn't forced during our walk here. We were actually just talking. And half the time I didn't feel sick. But the way he looked at me, it was like he knew. But there was no way he could know what I actually was right? I guess I'd have to figure it out.

"Are you guys all going to the party tonight?" Caroline asked, "Of course, Ava you're coming with me!"

Elena looked to Stefan and said; "It's just a back to school party," She smiled, "Bonfires, dancing."

"Are you going?" Stefan asked leaning his head on his hand.

"Of course she is!" Caroline chimed in. I think secretly Caroline had to have some kind of motive. She was way too happy that Stefan was interested in Elena's presence at the party.

"Then I'll be there," He smiled. Oh Stefan, trying to be a charmer. If only she knew that you were doing this because you need her for something. But, Elena looked genuinely happy. I couldn't deny that. But I couldn't believe he was good. I couldn't let my guard down, not yet.

Caroline insisted that I take a walk with her outside about half way through my milkshake. Before I could even protest, she grabbed my arm and pulled me outside. The air was crisp and felt good on my skin. It was so hot in that damn restaurant.

"I had to get away from Elena and Stefan eye raping one another," She sighed as she leaned up against the wall, "It was seriously making me lose my appetite."

"You just wish it was you," I pointed out, "And frankly, so do I."

"Thank you!" Caroline flashed me a smile, "I deserve to get a hottie just once. I mean, she got Matt. And clearly, I wanted Matt. The quarterback and the head cheerleader, that's just meant to be. And now, she gets the new guy too. It's unfair."

I didn't know how to reply to her. She just needed to vent. And that usually meant a lot of talking for Caroline and a lot of listening for me. I had gotten to know Caroline pretty well over the summer, since Elena would not return my calls or texts. And well, we kind of bounded. It was weird, because when Elena first introduced me to her I hated her. We are polar opposites. But now, I don't know. We seemed to click.

"Speaking of hotties," Caroline's squeaky voice brought me out of my train of thought. I followed her gaze to the parking lot. Leaning up against an awesome 1965 blue convertible was the guy from the cemetery. He looked even better in the sunlight. He threw a wink towards me and I felt my heart stop. _No, _I cautioned myself, _remember what he is. _

"Creepy cemetery guy!" I called as I walked towards him with Caroline at my heels, "I thought I told you to meet me somewhere more dangerous."

"I couldn't stay away," He said flashing me a perfect smile. Did he follow me here? No, he was here for Elena. I frowned.

"Introduce me," Caroline urged from behind me.

"Creepy cemetery guy," I said as I motioned my arms towards him, "Meet Caroline. Caroline meet CCG."

"You don't know his name?" She asked pouting towards me, "I guess I have to do all the work here! I'm Caroline Forbes," She held her perfectly manicured hand out towards CCG. He prompted took it and gave it a kiss. I swear Caroline looked like she was going to faint.

"Damon Salvatore," He said with a smile before looking towards me, "And brave quirky cemetery girl is?"

"Quirky?" I tilted my head, "I'm not really quirky."

"Ava Lawson," Caroline introduced me to him. He reached for my hand but I gently pulled it back. No way was he putting those lips anywhere on my body, ever.

"I wouldn't really say quirky is a good adjective for me," I said looking up towards him. He shrugged.

"I wouldn't really say that creepy cemetery guy fits me either. But you don't see me complaining."

"Oh no, you fit that perfectly," I put on a fake smile for him, "I mean you nearly attacked me!"

"You running into me was an attack in and of itself," He pointed out, "So, you started it."

"Is Stefan your brother?" Caroline asked looking stunned by his looks. Oh no, he was going to reel her in so fast. This was bad for Caroline. Not only did I have to take care of Elena but now her too? This was getting too complicated.

"Why yes," Damon said with a smirk, "Have you met my dear brother?"

"He's in there with us!" Caroline hopped up, "Come join us, we're getting ready to go to the party. You should so come!"

"Caroline," I urged, "The party is for people in high school and you're like what 30?" I asked looking up towards him. He frowned, as if annoyed with me. Swiftly, he pushed himself off of his car.

"Actually, I'm 25 as if that's any of your business." He said before walking towards the grill, "And I'd love to come Caroline, only if I can be your date that is."

Caroline squealed. Actually, s_quealed_. And Damon looked smug. I bet he was used to girls fawning over him. He was going to find me very disappointing in that department.

"Are you jealous cemetery girl?" He asked throwing a look over his shoulder.

"No," I said bluntly, "Not at all actually. I really don't like pedophiles, since we're only seventeen and all. Somehow you keep living up to your creepy name."

"Is she always like this?" Damon asked to Caroline who was staring up at his face, her eyes twinkling. She grabbed his strong arm suddenly and pulled him close to her. She was whispering to him, about me! Way to break every friend code in the book. She was going to hear about this later.

I crossed my arms and walked by them, not even bothering to hold the door open as I walked through. I hope it slammed in her face.

"Warning Stefan," I said lightly as I walked up behind, "Remember that brother you don't like so much? Well, he's here."

"What?" Stefan stood up so fast that I stumbled. He caught me, wrapping his large arm around my back to help me regain my balance. He looked down at me shocked for a moment before looking up towards Damon and Caroline. Why was he not letting me go? I frowned.

"Stefan!" Damon boomed as he entered taking my seat with Caroline bouncing in next to him. "It has been a long time brother!"

"What are you doing here Damon?" Stefan asked his hand still possessively around my waist. I looked down at Elena, who was playing with a fry on her plate. Was she mad that Stefan was holding me like this? I pushed against his chest and he let his arms drop. Slowly, I scooted in next to Elena, who was now looking up at the family drama that played in front of us.

"I can't visit my very own brother occasionally?" He asked his face dropping, "I wanted to see how your first day of school was going. It looks like you've made lots of friends." His eyes looking towards Elena's threateningly. I closed my hands into fist.

"That's so sweet!" Caroline said her hand still around her arm.

"I am one of the sweetest people you will ever meet," He said clearly lying. I mean, he did try to jump me in the cemetery earlier. There was nothing sweet about that. Caroline smiled towards him. She was going to get herself killed. I sighed.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Stefan asked, clearly not wanting to take care of his problems here. Damon whispered something to Caroline who slowly made her way out the booth. Damon then shrugged and motioned with his hand for Stefan to follow him out of the restaurant. There was going to be a fight out there. And I was so glad that I was not a part of it.

* * *

Stefan fumed as he followed his brother out of the restaurant. What the hell was Damon doing here? Couldn't he just let him live his life? He couldn't believe that Damon had been able to hold on to his stupid little grunge for so long. When he said he had eternity to be mad at him, he didn't really believe he meant it. Damon stopped at his car and leaned against.

"What is so important that you need to talk to me privately?" Damon asked his lips curving on one side, "We haven't had a private conversation in over five years."

"I want to know what you're doing here," Stefan snapped. He didn't want to play games with Damon, he wanted answers. That was all.

"Well," He said uncrossing his arms, "I thought I'd drop in, pick up a few things, and visit Zach. And then, I saw you're pretty little Elena. Who may I say, is a dead ringer for Katherine. And I was intrigued."

"You've had your fun," Stefan growled, "Now go."

"What? But my fun has only just begun!" He said clapping his hands together, "I mean I can mess around with the blonde one. Who is so already totally in love me. And I could take an interest in Elena; I mean I already have taken an interest in Elena."

With one swift motion, Stefan pinned Damon up against the side of his car. His fangs were out, but he didn't care. There was no one in the parking lot. And he wanted Damon to know he was serious.

"Don't go near her," Stefan breathed through his teeth. Damon pushed him off quickly. As if Stefan hadn't bothered him at all.

"You can't tell me what to do," Damon said lightly, "And don't even try to pretend that you could take me. Acting tough on animal blood is a sucker's bet Stefan. I am ten times stronger than you. And I don't appreciate you threatening me. So, I'll do whatever the hell I please. And for starters, I'm going to go to that party tonight. And I'm going to have some fun. Maybe kill the short one, what's her name? Ava? She's a little too cocky for my liking."

"Good luck," Stefan scoffed, "I'd stay away from that one if I were you."

"Are you challenging me?" Damon said, "You're kind of signing her death slip here Stef."

"You haven't notice it?" Stefan asked, "She's different. You're playing with fire."

"Good," Damon smiled before walking back towards the restaurant, "Finally, something interesting for me to play with!"

Stefan wanted to tear his brother apart. But this was neither the time nor place. He sighed and reluctantly followed his older brother back into the restaurant, dreading what was to come.

* * *

I frowned as I leaned against a tree. Caroline had not let Damon go since we got to the party. And that left me all by myself. Elena and Stefan stayed strangely close but didn't talk to me. It was weird that they weren't off doing something romantic, like going to the falls or whatever. But, I was kind of glad they weren't. Because then I'd have to follow them, and I really didn't feel like being stalker-y right now.

"Do you want a drink?" Elena asked as she approached me, Stefan following her at her heels. I shook my head. "Well, I'm to go get one. Keep each other company while I'm gone." She smiled before heading towards the coolers near the bonfire.

"This is going to sound kind of weird," Stefan said standing in front of me. Slowly, I pushed myself off the tree to look up towards him. "Can I give you my phone number?"

"What?" I asked, "Why? He wasn't taking an interest in me now was he? That would get him away from Elena. But I never thought I'd have to be more than fake friends with him. I could not be his fake lover!

"Well, we're in the middle of the woods and," He looked like he was searching for his words, "There's been a lot of animal attacks lately. If you go off on your own and something scares you, I'll come help you. That's really all it's for. I gave my number to Caroline and Bonnie for the same reason."

"Oh," I mumbled, "Okay sure. Fire away." I took out my phone and typed in his number. He seemed shocked that I didn't fight him on it. But having his phone number made him one step closer to being my fake friend.

Elena walked back gracefully and handed a drink to Stefan. He smiled and thanked her and they walked off once again. Of course, towards the trail that led to the falls. I kind of felt that I had no reason to fear Stefan and that I should really be keeping an eye on Damon. But Caroline was not my responsibility. I sighed and quietly followed them into the woods.

It was incredibly dark but I could still hear there faded voices up ahead. I guess this was a good enough place to stop. I leaned up against a tree and snapped out my phone.

"Should I change your name to creepy stalker girl?" His voice made me drop my phone. But he caught it and held it out towards me. His face was so close to mine, that I bet to an innocent passerby we looked like we were kissing. He smirked as he placed the phone in my hand. But he didn't step back.

"Personal space mean nothing to you?" I said, I bet he could feel my warm breath on his face. He smiled, flashing his perfect teeth to me before taking a step back. "And I'm not stalking anyone. I'm just taking a walk. Where's Caroline?"

"I gave her a very c_ompelling _argument to leave me alone for a few minutes," He shrugged before walking around me, "She's very taken by me."

"I can see that," I said watching him, half contemplating sending Stefan an S.O.S text message. But I didn't. I had to stand up to Damon. Or he was just going to keep screwing with me.

"You don't like me much," He pointed out as he stopped in front of me.

"I'm glad you picked up on that," I replied harshly, "You did try to attack me in the cemetery."

He smiled lightly and looked down at his hands. What as he up too? I felt my stomach churning lightly. I don't understand why he felt the need to follow me around. Why couldn't he just leave me alone?

"What can I say," He started as if reading my thoughts, "You interest me. And it's been a long time since I've been this intrigued with someone."

"That's why you decided to attack me in the cemetery?" I asked squinting my eyes at him, "Because I interest you? Look, _Damon,_ why don't you do use both a favor and leave me the hell alone? This is going nowhere. I don't want to be friends with someone who tried to attack me. You're lucky I didn't turn you into the police."

"You're putting up defenses," He smiled lightly, "As if I can't see right through you. And I really have no interest in being your friend. I have more of an interest in what you are, and how you avoided my attack earlier. So, don't flatter yourself. And the fact that you're not scared of me, after trying to attack you, is unsettling."

"I have no idea what you're spewing about," I replied not returning his creepy smile. To hell with being friends with is guy! Stefan now became my final choice. Suddenly, he pressed me up against the tree, holding my face tightly in his hands.

"You're going to tell me what's different about you," Damon said his eyes dilating. "And then you're not going to scream when I attack you, got it?"

He was trying to compel me. It was something I'd been warned about and something that _wouldn't _affect me. He _couldn't _compel me. But should I let him know that? If I pretend to be compelled, I'd have to let him attack me. And that wasn't going to happen. Stefan was close enough to hear me if I screamed right?

"What the hell!" I shouted pushing up against his chest, "Let me go!"

His fangs suddenly came out. I didn't want to have to use my luma on him. But I couldn't let him bite me! Lucas strained that I can't expose myself. But how could I not in this situation. Suddenly, in a blur Damon collided to the ground with Stefan on top of him. With a hiss, Damon pushed him off and Stefan landed on the ground in front of my feet.

"Who I kill now is on your hands," His hissed at us, "Both of you." And he disappeared.

"Are you okay?" I asked Stefan, who quickly stood up next to me. He looked shocked at me.

"Am I okay?" He asked staring blankly down at me, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I shrugged as Stefan brushed himself off.

"Stefan?" Elena called as she ran to us, "Oh Ava, we heard you scream! Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said looking towards Stefan, "Some drunken guy was getting all up in my business. Stefan got here just in time. He ran off."

"What an ass," Elena huffed, "You can really run Stefan. You should try out for track."

Where did Damon go? And who was he going to kill? I had to find him. I couldn't let him kill more innocent people.

"We should get out of here," Elena said wrapping her arms around herself, "You screaming kind of really scared me."

I could tell Stefan was yearning to talk to me about what I just saw. He turned hastily towards Elena and smiled. Suddenly, something ruffled in the bushes next to us. Stefan and I both stiffed.

"Elena!" Bonnie called clearly slightly intoxicated, "I have to show you something, come with me!" She pulled her away from Stefan, kind of hastily. What the heck was that about? Elena shrugged.

"Meet you back out there?" She smiled towards Stefan and he nodded. Bonnie had come in the nick of time. Now, Stefan could say whatever was clearly on his mind. He walked away and motioned for me to follow. I shrugged and did. He'd never attacked me and for some reason I didn't think he was going to do. I was letting my guard down. And I couldn't seem to stop myself.

We reached the falls and Stefan leaned up against the fence rail. It was romantic out here. The fence was covered in lights. The water was bubbling below us softly. And in the distance the water sparkled in the starlight. I could see why Elena wanted to talk to Stefan here.

"Judging by the reaction to my brother's attack on you," He started off as I leaned next to him, "I take it you know what we are."

"I do," I said softly.

"How?" He asked turning to face me, "How could you possible know?"

"I do a lot of research," I said clearly lying, "I can't tell you how I know Stefan. It's complicated. But since we're talking honestly here, I want to ask you something. What do you want with Elena?"

He swallowed and looked down towards the water. Ha! So he did want something with her. Maybe he was threatening, I stepped away from him. He looked up towards me.

"I just want to know her," He strained, "That's all I want."

"You expect me to buy that?" I said looking shocked towards him. "You just came here to get to know her?"

"You don't have to believe it. But it's the honest truth," He sighed, "I don't want to hurt Elena. I could never hurt her."

He made it so hard not to believe him.

"What?" I replied with a snap, "Like you didn't hurt those campers? I read the news, I know it's not 'animal' attacks. And it happened right when you got here. So you expect me to believe that you won't hurt Elena when you're okay with hurting innocent people."

"That wasn't me," Stefan stiffened, "That was Damon. I drink animal blood. I don't hurt people. And I won't hurt Elena. You have my word."

Was his word supposed to mean something to me? I sighed but nodded. There was no I could prove he was the one that killed those people. And Damon did seem more like the type to do so. But I couldn't let Stefan play me. As friendly as he seemed and as harmless, deep down inside him was something bad. I had to keep that in mind. But why was it so damn hard?

"Since we're talking honesty," He said looking out towards the water once again, "You're not human, are you?"

"I don't trust you," I said suddenly standing my ground. He wasn't going to get to me so easily, "I really have no reason to trust you. I think you have an alternative motive for being here. But, that is not the problem right now. The problem is your brother, who is planning on _killing _people. People I probably care about."

"You're right," Stefan nodded, "I'm going to take care of that." He pushed himself away from the rail and walked passed me, "Are you going to tell Elena?" He asked, "About what I am?"

"She wouldn't believe me if I tried," I huffed now leaning against the railing, "So no, I'm not. But if you do anything to hurt her, all bets are off."

"I won't," Stefan said as he walked off the bridge and then in a blink of an eye he disappeared. Something in my gut told me he wasn't going to be able to get to Damon in time. Damon was impulsive and clearly angry. I couldn't just stand here and wait for something to happen, so quickly I ran into the forest.

The ear piercing scream hit me first. I stumbled, almost falling. Before I could run towards the noise, I heard someone approach behind me.

"You tell me what you are," Damon hissed, "Or I rip her throat out."

I whipped around and turned to face him. Her blood was dripping down his lips and onto the forest ground below. He stared at me maliciously.

_In his hands was Caroline. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews you guys! I really appreciate them! Let me know honestly what you think about my work! It'll help my chapters be better in the future. And let me know the way you'd like to the story to go! I had something in mind in the beginning but it might be changing. Stefan/Oc or Damon/Oc? Let me know! **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

**-ER**

* * *

He had _Caroline._ He was messing with _Caroline._ Out of all the people who he could of decide to attack, why in God's name did it have to be her!? My hands were so hot; I could have sworn my skin was burning. I threw them a quick glance, thankfully they weren't shining blue. Though, soon enough I might flash him. There was no way I was going to let him, 'rip her throat out'.

Caroline didn't struggle, she just stared at me. Her eyes were swimming with fear. She was trembling underneath his arms. But he didn't even seem to notice. These people were my friends, how was I not supposed to react? Damon was challenging me because I challenged him. And obviously, he didn't take challenge lightly. He knew how to hurt me and he wasn't afraid to use it.

"Is this really how you want to do this?" I asked quietly. My hands were balled into such tight fist that my fingernails were breaking the skin on my palms.

"You're really leaving me no other choice," He smirked pulling Caroline closer to him. She squirmed but again didn't scream. He must have compelled her. Blood was dripping down her neck and onto his hands. I wanted to hurt him so bad.

"Why do you even care?" I asked walking slowly closer to him, "Why does it matter to you_ what_ I am?" I threw a look around us. Why was no one coming to find us? I guess the scream did come from a different part of the woods, but where the hell was Stefan? He needed to put a serious leash on his brother.

"I don't like being kept in the dark about things," He smiled lightly, "And you're the only girl in a long time that's been able to resist my _charms_."

"Is that what this is about?" I asked. I was close to him now, in reaching distance of my bleeding friend. "I wounded your pride? Your ego took a beating, so you punish me by hurting innocent people?"

"People keep talking about what I do," He said Caroline shifting awkwardly underneath his arm, "And the fact of the matter is I do what I want when I want sweetheart. And not you, or Stefan, or the cops, or anyone for that matter is going to tell what I can and cannot do."

_"Someone help us!" _Someone screamed to my left. I snapped my head to face the sound. That was Elena's voice I was sure of it. I took a step in that direction but Damon stepped forward. He squeezed Caroline and she let out an uncomfortable yelp.

"Nuh uh uh," He looked towards me shaking Caroline in my direction. "You stay here, with us."

"Did you hurt someone else?" I snapped. He shrugged lightly. And if it meant nothing to him!

_"Vicki!" A male voice called. _Jeremy maybe?_ "Vicki wake up!" _

So Vicki Donavon was the girl he attacked. And Elena was the one that found her? This was just getting more and more complicated. How was she going to react to this? I mean, there was no way she was automatically going to jump to the conclusion of _vampire. _But she wasn't going to take it lightly either.

"Of course I did," He replied to my question pulling me out of train of thought, "Like I said, I do _what_ I want _when _I want."

"You really are a monster," I said quietly. He seemed smug, like me calling him a monster was a compliment! Like he was happy he had finally gotten under my skin. He showed me a teeth-y smile. _Bastard._

"I am just showing you what a vampire really is," He didn't stop smiling, "Stefan is an odd exception to the rule. But he was like me at a time. He will be like me again."

"Maybe so," I replied not returning his smile at all, "But being a monster isn't something to be proud of."

"Do you want to see how much of a monster I really am?" He hissed. I needed to stop challenging him. But there was no way I could tell him what I was. I was at a standstill. He raised Caroline's bloody neck to his mouth. The veins around his eyes started to bulge and I felt myself moving back. His fangs popped out and a low growl escaped from deep inside his chest.

"Stop!" I yelled just as his fangs touched her neck, "Fine! I'll do what you want! Just let her go, please!" I didn't know what else to say. I couldn't let him hurt her. I just couldn't. And I'd deal with the repercussions when they came up. He smirked and tossed Caroline to the ground. She fell loudly with a cry. Her eyes shooting up to me with such pain that it made my heart constraint.

"Come with me," He demanded, holding his hand out for me to take. I couldn't just leave Caroline here. My eyes were still locked onto hers. Damon sighed loudly.

"You humans and your _damn_ emotions," He knelt down next to Caroline and held her head in his hands. She stared up at his blue eyes, her own eyes wide.

"You got attacked by an animal but you scared it away," He said calmly, "You did not see me and you did not see Ava out here. Go back to the party and find Stefan, tell him I have a surprise waiting for him at the house."

"Okay," She said quickly with a smile, "I think I'm going to go back to the party and find Stefan." She didn't even look at me as she passed me. There was almost a bounce in her step. I wish I could do that. I'd compel Damon to forget that I told him I'd come out about what I was. He held out his hand for me to take again, his eyes peering down towards me.

"I said I'd tell you what I was," I snapped, "Not help repair your wounded pride. Where are we going?" He dropped his hand with a smile.

"To my house of course," He said walking through the woods. I sighed and reluctantly followed. I had only the walk to his house to figure out a way to get out of this. And I wasn't sure that I could.

* * *

Damon leaned up against a book case in his great room. He was surprised that Ava came home with him so willingly. But usually, women weren't against going home with him. He_ was_ the infinite stud. She stood stiffly in front of the red couches. She was a pretty little thing. Something about her was so attractive. Maybe that's why he was going out of his way to get her alone. She ran a hand through her short brown hair, her bright blue eyes bouncing around the room. He could tell she was looking for a distraction. But Damon needed to know what she was. Because he didn't like being kept in the dark. And something about her seemed so dangerous.

Her eyes caught his and he thought she'd quickly look away. But she didn't. He was so interested by the way she acted. She knew what he was and she didn't care. She didn't scream, she didn't tell anybody, and most of all she sort of laughed at it. As if he wasn't a threat to her at all. She was the only _human_ (if she even was human) that acted like he wasn't scary at all. And c'mon, he was _damn_ scary. Even Stefan was scared of him. But she wasn't. She kept her calm when he held her bleeding best friend in his arms. Until he tried to bite her, which was first time he saw even an inch of fear on her face. And he assumed some of it was faked.

"So," Damon said lightly, "I didn't bring you here to not talk to me. I could go get Caroline again, if that'd help."

"I'm just waiting for you to ask a question," She said finally sitting down on the couch, "I'm not just going to start spewing information about my life to you. Unless, that's what you want to know. In that case, I was born in Michigan and moved here when I was seven. I like video games, classic rock music, and a good piece of key lime pie-"

"Stop," Damon snapped, interrupting her as she made herself comfortable on his couch. She swung her feet up on the couch and looked up towards him; like he was her fucking _therapist._ She was trying to annoying him. And to his surprise it was working. Usually he was the king of annoying. He frowned; he didn't want to think that he met his match. "I want to know what you are. You already know that's why I brought you here. You're stalling cemetery girl."

"I don't understand what you_ mean_ by that," She said slowly sitting up, "What am I? There could be a million ways for me take your question."

But he knew she knew what he meant. I mean, he was the king at avoiding that question. And she was doing it flawlessly. But he was seeing right through her. It took one to know one.

"I'm not human, you're not human," He started pushing her legs off his couch before sitting next to her. She looked up at him annoyed. Ha, one annoying point for him. "So, let's bound over our supernatural powers and talk deeply about what makes us, us." He was sounding like a therapist, ugh.

"Just because you're a deeply disturbed _supernatural monster_, does not mean I am." She looked over towards him. Something flashed across her face, she almost looked_ sick_. Did his presence make her sick? That was a first. "And for you information, I am human. There may be some things different about me. But I am human. So I don't really understand why you're dragging me here for answers. Is this about the fact that you can't compel me? I'm sorry I can't be your personal puppet."

"It's not about that," Damon looked at her with curiosity. "And don't pretend that I don't have a little influence over you. I've seen the way you look at me." He raised his eyebrow and she scoffed, loudly for that matter.

"With disgust?" She said shaking her head at him, "I'm glad you picked up on that."

"You still have not answered my question Ava," He pointed out and she shrugged. She really wanted him to rip out Blondie's throat didn't she? Oh well, that would bring him some joy.

She was really trying to hide who she was. And that must mean he stumbled upon something big. Who would have thought? He just came here for Katherine. It didn't even have anything to do with infuriating Stefan. Okay, it had a little to do with infuriating Stefan. But that was only because he promised his brother ten lifetimes worth of suffering. He was just keeping his word and being the honorable gentleman that he was.

But now he found something to keep him entertained. This little freak of a_ human_ was something he'd never seen before. And he'd seen everything from naked polka dancing to a group that worshiped garden snakes in Kenya. He had seen everything and almost been everywhere. But he had never seen anything like her. He'd been with a lot of girls. And by a lot he means a. lot. They were tall and short, fat and small, black and white, spoke different languages; but in all of his travels this was the first time he'd actually wanted to get to know one better. Maybe, he could tame her and make her his pet. Katherine did take delight in weird toys. He could give her Ava as a peace offering. He smirked, oh how his mind even surprised him sometimes.

"You asked me if I'm human," She pointed out pulling him out of his thought bubble, "And I am. I have a heartbeat, which I am sure you can hear. So, what more do you need? I'm not dead, like some, and I'm human."

"Your heartbeat is incredibly rapid," He mumbled, leaning in to listen to it, "It's fluttering. It barely pauses. If you were human you'd be dead. So your argument is invalid. I've been around long enough to see through lies Ava."

"And why are you so interested in_ what_ I am?" Ava said turning to face him. She was looking directly at his face. And for some reason it made him nervous. Damon swallowed loudly and returned her stare. "Is that really why you came to Mystic Falls? To constantly harass me?"

"I came here for Stefan and you were just a pleasant added bonus," He slid closer to her. He would not allow _her_ to make _him _nervous. If anyone was going to be uncomfortable, it was going to be her. "And you haven't begun to feel harassed Ms. Lawson ." He whispered her name, letting it drip off of his lips. She cringed. _Good._

He pierced his lips together and waited for her to make some kind of smartass retort. But before she could speak, the door slammed and Stefan stormed in. He looked angry and full of angst as usual. He dropped his backpack on the floor with a loud thump and Damon had to push down a laugh. Something about Stefan in school made him smile. A viscous killing machine sitting politely in a classroom learning about right triangles seemed preposterous to him. But Stefan pulled off the teenage look perfectly. Most teenagers are hormonal, always bouncing between being up and down. But Stefan didn't have hormones. He had hunger. They were roughly the same thing. Both caused extremely mood swings and fits of rebellion. Stefan could use his hunger to his advantage. It seemed like he already found his way in to the high school crowd.

"What the hell Damon?" Stefan stormed into the great room. He froze when he saw Ava sitting on the couch next to him. "Why is Ava her?"

"You said it yourself," Damon said lightly, "She's different. I'm just trying to figure out how."

"She's not someone you can just interrogate," He frowned towards him. Oh, how his brother hated him. Damon was fueled off of his hate. It felt good coursing through his veins. "She's a person."

"She's not human Stefan," Damon said scooting away from Ava, "Listen to her heartbeat. I am just taking the initiative to figure out what she is. She's a big part of your dear Elena's life isn't she? Aren't you just a tad bit curious?"

"She'll talk when she wants to talk," Stefan said walking into the room while throwing Ava an apologetic glance. She smiled lightly at him. Damon frowned. "You just don't go around telling everyone you're a vampire. Do you?"

"I do," Damon smiled lightly towards his little brother, "Because I don't care what people think. I do-"

"_What_ you want _when _you want," Ava was mocking him. Actually, mocking him! He threw a furious look towards her. She merely shrugged, "_We _get it."

"Maybe I should just rip your heart out and figure out why it's beating so fast," He snapped placing his hand on her bare shoulder. She shrugged again. Did she really think she could take him?

"You could try," Ava challenged him, "But I wouldn't."

Stefan was behind him now. Why was he protecting this freak? Stefan's humanity knew no bounds. He just needed to turn it off. Then they could finally be brothers again.

"Don't test me," Damon hissed not taking his hand off of her shoulder, "Both of you." He threw a look up to Stefan. Stefan was looming over him. And he knew he couldn't make a move on Ava without Stefan throwing himself in the middle. Oh well, Damon was itching for a fight. And it might as well be with Stefan. Damon pushed his fangs out and lunged at Ava.

She placed her hands on his face. Was she really going to push him away? That was cute. Then he felt it. His face _burned!_ He tumbled back, throwing his hands over his burning face. It was pure agony. Like the one time he was out in the sun without his ring. But that was almost 100 years ago. And he hadn't felt pain like this since then. It was like someone was lighting his nerves on fire. Damon could feel his skin bubbling under his hands and he could smell the char of his crisping skin. He was going to _kill_ this bitch.

"I will rip you apart!" He yelled towards her, "You non-human bitch."

"You wanted to know what I am," she replied with no fear in her voice, "Now, you know."

Damon threw a look up to Stefan, who didn't seem to be shocked at all. Stefan let this girl attack him! He clearly knew she was dangerous and he was just standing there. He was going make Stefan regret this. Damon felt his face healing itself and slowly he looked up towards Ava. He couldn't read her. He could tell that she wasn't happy that she hurt him. But at the same time she wasn't unhappy about it. She stood up slowly. At least she was smart enough to get away from him.

"All I know is now I have a reason to destroy everyone you love," He hissed at her.

"Are you really threatening me?" Her voice was shaking, "After you've seen what I can do? You'll leave me alone, you'll leave Caroline alone, and you'll leave _Elena_ alone. Do you understand?"

Like hell Damon was going to let this girl tell him what do! He was going to mess with all of them because well, he could. He did do whatever the hell he pleased. No one could ever tame him. And wasn't about to let this 5'2 little girl try.

"He understands," Stefan said lightly, "Damon is going to leave town. And go back to wherever he came from. Isn't that right Damon?"

And now Stefan had the nerve to tell him what to do? He was siding with this _thing? _Damon rolled his eyes at his brother, his so-called "family" and walked away from them. He wasn't dignifying their questions with answers.

"Damon," Stefan cautiously called after him. But he was already making his way towards the door. Like hell he was sticking around for one Stefan's big speeches. _'If you turn your humanity on you can feel all the joys of life. Blah, blah, blah.' _Stefan bullshit. He'd tried time and time again to change him. But no one could change Damon. He didn't let anyone run his life but himself and maybe an occasionally sexy vampire he'd like to bang. But other than that, no one had any influence over him; especially not Stefan and his new toy.

Damon slammed the door open and stormed out. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew is that wherever he was going, he was going to raise hell.

* * *

I watched Damon slam the door open and storm out. Now, I started trembling. My whole body was quaking and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I felt like a tree during a wind storm. I was just being torn apart, leafs, branches and all. Stefan walked over to the door, opened it, looked out, and sighed. I turned away from him quickly; I didn't want him to know I was soft like this. If he was going to respect me, I was going to have to be tough in front of him.

"Are you alright?" Stefan asked as he walked away from the front door. _Damn him_ and his extremely accurate perception of people. I sighed before turning to face him. He looked legitimately concerned. And to think I was letting myself get this _emotional_ in front of him after _one _day. And he wasn't just a guy but a vampire! I didn't recognize myself!

"I'm fine," I sighed loudly and shot a look up towards him, "And I should go."

I started making my way towards the door. I couldn't let Stefan into my life so easily. And it seemed to be heading that way. He was a vampire and I the complete polar opposite. This was not going to work. But he gently stopped me by placing his hand on my shoulder. I shuttered underneath his touch.

"I won't let Damon hurt you," He said slowly, "Or Caroline, or Elena, or anyone. He's just wounded. He gets like this sometimes. I'm sorry I've brought all this on you today. The thing is," He dropped his hand and walked over to the fireplace. My eyes followed him, "I had to meet her. I had to meet Elena. And I know that it's better for me to be out of her life. She'd live a happy normal life without me. But I have this want to be with her. I know I'm selfish."

I nodded slowly and peered at him. Should I ask him if it's about Katherine? I've already exposed so much about myself today. And Lucas was going to be so pissed. But I was doing it for my own safety, he'd understand. But letting Stefan know I knew about Katherine was probably the last thing I wanted to do.

"Alright," I replied to him slowly, "I understand."

"You know," He said lightly, the fire dancing shadows on his strong face. He was attractive, no doubt about that. But was so was Damon and he was a heartless killing machine. I guess looks really aren't everything now-a-days. Stefan continued, "I'm actually kind of glad you know about what I am. It's nice to know that I have someone to talk to about anything." He sighed, "Sorry, this is odd. We've just met."

"And if you're trying to get me to open up about what I am," I replied to his odd and sudden honesty, "It's not going to work."

"I know," Stefan said as he turned to look towards me, "And that's not my intention. But if you don't mind, if I ever need someone to talk to I'd like to say I could come to you."

I nodded. Was he my friend then? That was easy enough. But it didn't seem like he really wanted Elena for anything threatening. But I guess I didn't know. Maybe he was just a really good actor. But something about the way he looked at her, it seemed almost protective.

"And I'll calm down Damon," He said lightly, "So don't worry about that. I promise I'll fix this."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked him as I walked away, "I just hurt you brother and you're treating me like I did nothing wrong."

"He tried to attack you," He responded quickly, "I would have done the same thing, if I could. I'd just appreciate if you never did that to me." He flashed me a quick smile.

"Don't give me a reason too," I said as I walked towards the door, "But this all is getting a little bit too teenage drama-y for me. I should probably just go home now."

"Let me drive you," Stefan said as he moved towards the door. I shot him an odd glance. "It's more for me then for you. I worry about Damon when he's like this."

"Fine," I shrugged, "It'll get me home faster. So, I can try to pretend this never happened." I motioned for him to follow me as I walked out of the door. He didn't follow me to the driveway; instead he turned and made his way to the back of the house.

"Just wait there," Stefan called as he disappeared around the house. I thought he was driving me home. What the heck was going on? Maybe I shouldn't have trusted him. I sighed just as I heard an engine start from behind the house. Then, like in an old James Bond movie, a 1963 Red Porsche pulled up around the old boarding house.

"Are you kidding me?" I squealed as Stefan stepped out of the car, "Why do you Salvatore's have such kick-ass cars?"

"Lots and lots of time to collect," He said as he opened the passenger door for me. I excitedly stepped in and Stefan seemed pleased that he had finally found something I enjoyed. He slid in the driver's seat and drove off. I ran my hands over the leather interior of his car.

"How much did this cost you when you brought it?" I asked and he smiled.

"600," He responded.

"600 dollars?" I asked shocked, "Who'd you have to compel to get a deal like that?"

"No one," He smiled, "I actually paid for this one. And it makes proud of it. This is something I have actually worked hard for."

"Oh the woes of being a vampire," I said with attitude, "I _actually_ had to pay for this_ one_."

Stefan shrugged and ran his fingers over the wheel.

"It is one of the only perks of what I am," Stefan confessed as he looked out towards the road. I didn't even know how late it was. But it was almost pitch black on the road. I was glad Stefan decided to drive me. There was no way I would have been comfortable with walking home in this. Especially with the whole Damon thing looming.

"What are you going to do about Damon?" I asked turning towards Stefan. He took one of his hands off of the wheel and threw me a quick look.

"If he doesn't agree with leaving," Stefan said slowly, "Then Zach, my uncle, he has stash of vervain in the basement. Vervain is-"

"Poisonous to vampires," I interrupted him, "I know."

"You're quite informed," He pointed out, "I've never not needed to explain this stuff to people before. It's refreshing. Anyways, if he doesn't agree, I'm going to use it on him. He's going to finally figure out that he doesn't run everything. Even if I have to do it the hard way." He sighed, "I don't want it to go that far. Because he's my brother and all. And even though he's pretty heartless right now, deep down I really don't want to have to hurt him"

I nodded as Stefan turned the corner onto my street. My house being close to the Salvatore boarding house used to be something I liked. I used to pass it during my runs and stare at it, wondering about all the mysterious of the past it held. But now, I hated it. Having Stefan and Damon so close to my little house made me nervous. But, I mean they could travel at superhuman speed. So the distance really meant nothing. It still made me nervous.

"Alright," Stefan said as he pulled up into my small driveway, "Call me if Damon starts harassing you."

"Damon couldn't harass me if he tried," I put on my strong face, "But thank you. I'll call if I need you."

Quickly, I made my way out of the car and onto my porch. Stefan gave me a wave out of his window and then disappeared around the corner. I turned quickly and made my way into the house. Slowly I shut the door behind me and clicked the lock. With a sigh, I quickly crashed out on the couch in the living room. What a day. When I said I wanted Junior year to be different, I didn't mean like this! I had met my first vampire, befriended my first vampire, and exposed myself all in the first day. How was the rest of this year going to go?

"You're home late," Lucas said as he walked into the living, "And now would you mind telling what the hell is going on?"

"Oh," I said as I turned towards him, "It's going to be a long story. Please take a seat."

Lucas slowly sat down in the chair across from the couch and threw me an impatient look. Was he mad at me? I guess I didn't call all night. And I did get into a lot of shit. Lucas did deserve better than me disappearing without warning.

"So you're somehow going to explain to me about Vicki Donovan in the hospital, Caroline Forbes being attacked, and you scaring Elena by disappearing on her? You were supposed to stay with her."

"Don't worry," I said returning his look, "I was with the vampires the whole time. Elena is home safe."

"Please explain," Lucas said leaning up against his hand.

So I went through the whole day. I told him how Damon appeared out of nowhere and put Caroline under his charm. And finally what happened at the bonfire in big detail. Then, I told him about the time at the Salvatore house.

"Whoa," He said standing up, "You hit him with your luma?! What the hell Ava! I thought we agreed not to expose you. And then you go and do it the first day you meet a vampire!"

"Hey," I said standing up to join him, "What the hell else was I supposed to do? He was going to attack me! And you and I never really talked about self-control. So I had no idea what I was doing. I couldn't control myself. And I couldn't let him bite me. You know I couldn't let him bite me."

He sighed and returned to his seat, running his hand through his blonde hair. I returned to my seat and sighed with him. This was all so complicated. But there was nothing I could do about it. Lucas looked at me with even more worry now. And I felt bad. I shouldn't have worried him. Even though we weren't family by blood, he was the closest thing I had to a family. He had been there for me since I was eight. And he'd taught me almost everything I knew about _almost everything_. And he looked so worried.

"I know," He said his voice stern, "We have to think about that whole blood thing. We've never had to worry about any of this before. You can't by any means let either of them bite you."

See, here's the thing. My blood is _special._ It's different because obviously, I'm different. And supposedly, from stories from protectors of the past, our blood was irresistible to vampires. If one of them started drinking from me, they wouldn't be able to stop. That's why we were enemies, I could easily kill them and well, they could easily kill me.

I was so stupid! Cockily flaunting myself in front of Damon, now he had all the reason to want to drain me. I really did poke the bear. I wanted to hit myself. I should of just stayed back in the shadows and been my stalker-y self. Why couldn't I stay with what I was good at? Stupid, stupid, foolish girl!

"I'm sorry," I put my head in my hands, "I was so reckless and I brought this upon myself."

"Well," Lucas said standing up still obviously a little upset, "There's nothing we can do about it now. What's done is done. We'll figure all of this out some other time. Why don't you go get some rest? It's obvious been a long day."

He stood up and left the room, leaving me all alone yet again with all my thoughts. I swung my legs up on the couch and sighed. The ball started rolling today and it was already out of control. All in one day, I had met not one but two vampires. I had confronted both of them and really lost control. But, all was well in the Elena department and that was really all that mattered. I flipped my phone open and dialed her number.

"I was so worried about you!" Elena snapped as she picked up the phone, "After the whole Vicki Donovan thing. Stefan and I looked for you everywhere and when we couldn't find you I was so worried. And then you didn't answer your phone. And Caroline was attacked and she said she hadn't seen you."

"I'm sorry," I sighed, "Elena, I'm so sorry I worried you. I got caught up with some things and I'm sorry I didn't call you. How's Vicki?"

"She's in the hospital," Elena sighed, "She's lost a lot of blood. But she's okay. Jeremy is totally freaking out. I guess they kind of have a thing. They've clearly been hooking up. I guess I really didn't pay attention to anything over the summer."

"Jeremy and Vicki?" I asked, "You're kidding right?"

"No, he's at the hospital now I think. I know, I was shocked too," Elena responded, "It's kind of weird, you know after Matt. But, I want him to be happy. He hasn't been happy in so long."

"Are you happy?" I asked her quietly.

"I'm trying to be," She confessed, "It's just going to take some time. But eventually, I think I will be. Stefan and I really connected at the bonfire tonight. He's a lot like me, he's going through the same things I am. I think I could really like him."

"Just be careful," I cautioned her, "You don't need to be hurt again."

"I think he might actually pull me out of this place I've been in," Elena said softly, "I deserve to give it a shot. Right?"

My phone beeped in my ear and I peered down at the screen. Caroline Forbes' name flashed across the screen.

"Oh it's Caroline," I said to Elena, "I'll patch her in."

"Hey Care," I answered quickly, "Elena's here too. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I got a lot of ibuprofen and as you can guess my mom is freaking out! Which sucks 'cause I swear she's not going to let me out alone anymore. And I want to get alone with _Damon!_"

"Oh!" Elena sounded a little bit too excited, "I saw you with him at the bonfire, what happened?"

"We talked and danced and he didn't let me go the whole night!" She squeaked, "Elena when Stefan paid attention to you, I was so jealous I thought I might die! But I got the hotter brother, so I'm good."

"He is not hotter," Elena cut in, "He's old."

"Agreed!" Good old Elena. Always backing me up. There was no way I was letting Caroline date Damon. Not after he put that direct hit on her. "Caroline come on really? Why not just go for one of the hotties on the football team?"

"Because all the guys on the football team are lame," Caroline snapped, "And immature and _soooo_ not as sexy as Damon. You're just jealous that he went for me and not you. Ava, you really need to get yourself laid. You're cranky!"

"What!" I shouted, "I so do not- I am not- Caroline!"

Elena's laughter filled the phone and I sighed. So much for always backing me up! Caroline erupted into giggles. I was stressed and scared but it seemed to melt away when I was talking to them. I was happy they were safe. Both of which might not be for long.

"Wait a second," Elena said suddenly. "There's someone throwing rocks at my window."

I sat up quickly praying that it wasn't Damon. I just needed some time to rest.

"I bet it's Stefan," Caroline chirped like a little excited bird, "That's so romantic!"

"It is!" Elena said quietly, "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow!"

"Be safe!" Caroline called, "And I expect every detail tomorrow before school Elena!"

"Bye!" She said as she clicked out. Stefan was at her house? Should I go there? Suddenly, I realized that I knew that Stefan wasn't going to hurt her. He knew what I could do. And I seriously didn't think he wanted to push me. He just wanted to know her. Maybe I should give him a chance to get too.

"Why don't men throw rocks at my window?" Caroline said scaring me. I had forgotten that she was still on the line, "I could use a Damon late night rendezvous." I swear I could feel her winking at me. Damon was under her skin. This wasn't good.

"Do you know what attacked you?" I asked. I was curious to see if Damon was as good at compelling as he said he was.

"An animal," Caroline responded, "And as to what kind, I have no idea. It was dark. I'm just glad I was able to scare it away! I have mad skill. My mom should so totally not worry about me. I mean, I was raised by a cop! I know a thing or two about personal protection."

"Well," I yawned, "I'm just glad you're alright. I don't know what I'd do without you Caroline."

"Damn straight you don't!" She let her cocky voice come out, "Anyways, I'm tired. I'm going to get some much needed beauty sleep! Goodnight love!"

"Goodnight," I replied as I snapped my phone shut. Lazily, I pulled myself off the couch and made my way up to my bedroom. All the way up the stairs hoping that tomorrow would be nowhere near as bad as today. But something in my stomach made me think that my hope was wasted. It was going to be worse. And there was nothing I could do about it.

Happy freakin' Junior year Ava!


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading! :D Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions! I appreciate the feedback! Enjoy(:**

* * *

Damon wasn't going to sit idly by and let them push him around. No, way. He came here to let Katherine out of the tomb, but now he found something else to preoccupy his time. And that was to destroy all that Stefan and Ava loved. That stupid girl, who did she think she was? Who did she think she was dealing with? She thought she could just laugh at his threats? Damon scoffed; she didn't even know what she had coming. But first he was going to have to figure out what she was. And since she wasn't going to tell him, he'd have to go find someone that would.

Even though he promised Stefan and Ava that blood was going to run, they'd have to wait. After he stormed out of the boarding house, he jumped in his car and set his sights on North Carolina University. The professor of folklore there was a friend, of sorts, and he was planning on getting some answers from her. If anyone knew anything about what Ava was, it would be her.

He was upset that he had to leave Mystic Falls just after one day. He didn't want to leave Katherine in that tomb any longer then he had too. His heart ached for her. Every second they were apart felt like an eternity. But he couldn't have Ava running around and ruining everything. And she would, he knew she would. She was trying to humiliate him. And so far it was working. He was going to figure out how to kill her. And when he returned, she wouldn't stand a chance against him. She was going to curse the day she confronted Damon Salvatore. No trivial pathetic human was going to push him around.

And what the hell did she do to him? What the_ hell_ was that? He had never had anyone ever hurt him like that before. He'd had a few vampires beat him up pretty bad but those were_ vampires_, most of which usually much older and much stronger than him. But she was a human, kind of, and she actually posed a threat to him! That little girl posed a threat to him. But not for long.

Damon drove unblinkingly through the night, determined to get to the university as quickly as he could. He actually liked driving; there was something about it that was so soothing. He could travel faster than this on his own but he liked the way his fingers felt around the wheel. Sometimes, when he was upset he'd drive for days straight and then caused hell where ever he ended up.

The sun was rising lazily over the hills when Damon finally arrived at the University. There was something about college that excited Damon. Women were so loose in college. Girls would line up to just say his name. But he wasn't there for that unfortunately. He slammed his car door and made the way towards the liberal arts building. It was tall and made out of old red bricks, it reminded him of his time spent in Saint Augustine. That felt like forever ago. That was when he first ditched Stefan and went off on his own. There was something so exhilarating about being a young vampire. He missed it.

He pushed opened the door and made his way into the building. It was too early for classes, so the hallways were quiet. Damon strolled down the hallway and made his way towards the history department. After hours and hours of driving he finally knocked on her office door. A young intern answered, she looked up at him longingly.

"Can I help you?" She asked her bright green eyes scanning his body. She was attractive herself, with blonde hair and green eyes. This is why he loved college.

"I'm looking for Isobel," Damon said smoothly throwing her a dashing smile.

"She'll be in soon," The girl said before opening the door widely, "Why don't you come in?"

"Thank you," Damon strolled in and looked around the office. Isobel did have a really vast collection of supernatural artifacts. It was something that shocked him every time he came to visit her. She wasn't really a friend but she was well informed about almost everything paranormal. So, she was a good asset to have on his side. And she did adore him, which came in handy. She practically did almost anything her asked of her. Oh, the perks of being an irresistible stud.

"Isobel should be in soon," The college girl stated, "Is there anything I can help you with while you wait?"

"There a few things I can think of," Damon winked and she swooned, his influence on her already showing. College girls were so easy to entertain. She threw him a quick smile. Damon patted the seat next to him and she sat down to join him. He could smell her sweet perfume and could hear the rush of her heart. He was making her nervous and it turned him on. Lightly, he ran her finger down the nape of her neck. She leaned into his touch. So, easy.

"Hey Stephanie," Isobel said as she entered the room, "Is my eight 'o'clock here yet?"

Stephanie jumped off the couch and scooted away from Damon, her face flashing bright red. He couldn't help but flash a smile in Isobel's direction. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. _Good,_ that would make it easier for him to get her to talk.

"Damon," Isobel greeted him lightly as she took off her coat. Stephanie threw a quick look towards him with her mouth wide open.

"Damon?" She said turning towards Isobel, "As in Salvatore? As in vampire?!" Her voice squeaked at the end. Quickly, she threw her hands over her mouth. Why would Isobel tell this insignificant girl what he was? He sighed.

"Stephanie," Isobel urged as she sat down at her desk, "Could you give us a minute alone please?"

Stephanie nodded frantically as she quickly made her way out of the office. Isobel threw him a quick smile before placing her purse on her desk. She didn't look any different since the last time he saw her. Her dark black hair was pulled up into a classy ponytail. Her dark eyes hit him again and she leaned back in her chair.

"It's been almost year," She looked at him yearningly, "Why the sudden visit?"

"I have a few questions for you," Damon got up and moved into the chair closer to the desk, "About someone I ran into."

She shrugged lightly before looking down towards some paper on her desk.

"You know what I want from you Damon," She said lightly scribbling something down, "Promise you'll do that for me and I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

"Fine," Damon agreed quickly. He'd do what she wanted. It wouldn't do anything to affect him. So why should he care? A large smile stretched across her face. She intertwined her fingers and looked towards him.

"What do you want to know Damon?"

"I went back to Mystic Falls with the intention of freeing my dear Katherine," He started off leaning close to Isobel, "But before I could even start, I ran into this annoying little human. Who, after some time, I can come to the conclusion is unquestionably not human."

"Well what's different about her?" Isobel asked, her eyes swimming in his every word.

"She was able to hurt me," Damon leaned back, "Which is a first. She did something with her hands. And she burned my skin. Like, whatever came out of her hands was pure sunlight. Please tell me you know something about whatever she is."

Isobel stood up and quickly made her way over to her bookcase. After a few minutes of searching she pulled out an old brown leather bound book. With a large thud she dropped the massive book on her desk. She leaned next to him and turned open to a page.

"I believe she is a _susceptor_," Isobel whispered lightly pointing to a picture of a man with glowing hands, "Susceptor, or protector in Latin, is a half human creature created with the sole intention of protecting humans from vampires. They're very rare and very dangerous." Isobel looked away from the book and towards him; "If that's what she is Damon, I suggest you leave her alone before she really hurts you." Slowly she looked back down towards her dusty old book. "It says in here that it is unclear what they are a hybrid of. I guess no one has ever been able to do much research on them."

"Tell there's a way in your book for me to kill this susceptor," Damon hissed the last word. Isobel looked back up at him with shock. As if she was surprised that Damon would be willing to go after her. Of course he was, she hurt him. He wasn't going to let her get away with that. Slowly, she ran her finger over every word. And then she took a quick intake of breath.

"All you have to do is get close enough to bite her," Isobel said her eyes still scanning the book, "_If a vampire is to come in contact with the blood of susceptor, an uncontrollable urge to kill will come over them. And the vampire will not be able to resist until all blood of the susceptor has been drained."_

_ "_THAT'S it?" Damon demanded standing up, "All I have to do is bite her? I drove 11 hours to figure out that all I have to do is bite her!"

"Or you could use iron," Isobel pointed, "It's kind of like vervain to you. You touch her with it and her skin will burn."

"Alright," Damon said nodding, "I can work with that. But seriously all I have to do is BITE HER?"

"Do you know why she's there?" Isobel asked still ignoring his outburst, "She's there to protect somebody very important. Maybe, if this person is important enough to require a susceptor, you can find some use with them."

"It's got to be Elena," Damon said running his hand through his hair, "But whatever, she's not going to live long enough to protect Elena. Because I'm going to tear them both apart."

"Elena Gilbert?" Isobel asked lightly her voice slightly shaking, "You cannot hurt her Damon. She obviously has some bigger purpose, that's why she has a protector."

"How do you know her last name?" Damon asked throwing a look towards Isobel, who merely shrugged. But she looked scared. Was she scared for Elena? How did Elena have anything to do with Isobel?

"Promise me you won't hurt her," Isobel replied sternly and Damon slowly nodded. Whatever, Elena wasn't who he was really after anyways, "That's all I ask. As for the protector, be careful around her. You might not even get close enough to her to bite her. It says here that her hands manifest pure UV light Damon. She could burn you alive if she wanted to."

Damon scoffed.

"Maybe you should befriend her," Isobel shrugged again before sitting back down at her desk, "Can you imagine? She can kill any vampire she likes. If you befriend her, she could do a lot of your dirty work for you. It says here that she can even compel vampires, though it's clear she hasn't done that to you yet. Maybe keeping her around isn't such a bad idea."

"But she's so infuriating," Damon whined, "Every time I'm around her all I want to do is rip her apart."

"It was merely a suggestion Damon," Isobel snapped towards him, "Not everyone is better off dead you know."

Damon knew she was right. But could he really put aside his pride and pretend to like this annoying protector? Maybe he could figure out a way to get her to do his bidding without requiring her friendship. Maybe he could threaten Elena, but that seemed like that would get him killed. He'd never had to even think about whether or not to kill somebody before. He didn't like not being able to be impulsive.

And it was clear that the last thing Ava wanted was to be was his friend. She probably wanted to rip him apart as much as he wanted to rip her apart. At least they had one thing in common. Isobel put the book back on the shelf and threw him a look. Why was she staring at him like that? He sighed loudly. Oh right! _His promise._

"You want to do this here?" He asked looking around her office. She shrugged. "I mean, it would be ironic being surrounded by vampire stakes and stuff. But whatever, I'm far from one to judge."

"Well," Isobel slowly walked over to him, "You've made me this promise to me before and you never went through with it. So this time we're doing it right here, right now. So you can't avoid it anymore."

"I know something we can do right here," Damon replied seductively, "Right now."

Isobel raised her eyebrows at him before hitting his arm playfully. He quickly grabbed her wrist and sent her down to the ground. He positioned himself on top of her, straddling his legs around her waist. She laid still underneath him, her eyes glued to his. He couldn't help but run his fingers over her cheeks. He could feel her blood rush up underneath his touch. She took her finger and slowly ran it over the outline of his chin. Her warm touch felt good up against his skin. But his blood didn't rush up to his skin like hers. And soon, hers wouldn't either.

"There's no turning back from this," Damon leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"There's nothing I want more," Isobel whispered while slowly reaching her neck towards his lips. Damon brought his lips down up against his neck. Slowly, he ran his kisses down her body. She moaned under his touch and reached her arms around his neck. She pressed her neck harder up against his lips. Damon reached his hand around her back and with one quick pull changed their positions so she sat comfortably on top of him. She looked down at him, her hands still swung comfortable on his shoulders. Then slowly, she pushed her lips up against his. He was kind of ashamed to admit it, but he was going to miss this. He was going to miss the warmth of her touch.

He kissed her more passionately now. Quickly, she arched her back underneath his hand and pulled him closer to her. Then, just as she began to get really into it he pushed his fangs out and jammed them into her neck. She let out a little yelp before digging her nails into his back. The blood exploded in his mouth. It was pure euphoria. Like a shot of ecstasy inside him. There was never going to be anything like human blood. It danced on his tongue, waking up everyone one of his taste buds. He sunk his teeth deeper into his neck and slowly she began to loosen her grip on him. He could feel the pumping of her heart slow. Gently, he pulled his teeth out of her neck. She looked up at him. All the color was gone from her face and dark circles were appearing under her eyes.

Damon licked the blood off of his lips and looked down at the dying women in his hands. Slowly, he reached his fangs up to his arm to bite his wrist. He then pressed it gently up against Isobel's mouth. She used all of her strength to pull his arm closer to his face. She ran her tongue up against his skin and Damon let out a slight moan.

"When you wake up," Damon whispered down towards her, "You're going to need to feed or you will die."

She pushed his arm away from her and snapped her eyes up to him.

"You're not going to be here?" She asked quietly. Damon sighed, _of course not._ Waiting for a vampire to transition was so boring and he had much more important things to do with his time.

"No dear," Damon cooed answering her question. She recoiled, as if he had just hit her. "You'll be fine. Don't get caught and don't go out in the sunlight. It's really that simple."

She looked like she was going to protest, so Damon sighed while wrapping his hands around her soft neck. With a flick of his wrists, he snapped her neck with a crack and she limply fell onto his lap. Slowly, he ran his hands through her silky hair. He was going to miss her. But hey, they come and go. With a huff, Damon stood up. He wrapped his arms around Isobel and carried her to the couch. Gently, he brought his lips to her forehead and then gave her one last longing look before leaving her office.

The pretty college girl sat outside the office. Quickly, her eyes shot up to meet his. Then a look of pure horror reached over her face. Damon cocked his head towards her. He looked down at his hands and smirked. Of course he was covered in Isobel's blood. Stephanie stared up at him and with a flash he pushed her up against the wall.

"You never saw me here," He said looking deep into her eyes. He could feel his influence on her, "When Isobel wakes up she's going to be a vampire and you're going to let her feed on you until she feels satisfied. Do you understand?"

Stephanie nodded before blinking. She moved slowly into the office, ignoring him as he walked away. Isobel was only the second human he'd ever turned. The first was out of pure sympathy. She was dying of Cholera and she begged him to change her so she could watch her children grow. But he hadn't seen her for over fifty years. And Isobel was changed solely for his benefit. He needed answers and she needed him. It all worked out.

He slightly contemplated staying around to have some fun on campus. But not only did he have havoc to cause in Mystic Falls but he also did not want to be here when Isobel woke up. He had a feeling that she might be really clingy. While opening his door to his car, he gave campus one last look. Then he stepped in and drove off.

Time to go pay Ava a visit.

* * *

Stefan wasn't paying attention. He could do most of this stuff in his sleep. Mrs. Thompson, who was a plump older woman with large glasses, was talking about homeostasis and that didn't even apply to him. He no longer needed to regulate the temperature his body. That was another vampire perk. He could stand naked in the middle of the North Pole and feel nothing. Though, he might cause a scene.

He turned his head towards Ava, who was sitting a few seats behind him. He wondered if she had a different homeostasis then humans. Maybe her blood was cooler because it pumped faster. He didn't know; there was so much he didn't know about her. And it was clear that Elena knew nothing about her either. Stefan had stepped around the subject last night during their long conversation. But all she said was, 'Ava's always been different. But that's what makes her, her.' or something along those lines. So clearly, she was in the dark as he was. Ava threw him a nervous look and he quickly turned away from her. How did she always know when he was staring at her?

He had come to Mystic Falls with the sole purpose of getting to know Elena. He wanted to root himself here and grow with her. But Ava was a complication. He had not foreseen running into someone as interesting as her. She was putting a notch in his plans. But, that was kind of the thrill of it. Stefan was so used to living on a plan, it helped him control himself, and it excited him to have something so out of the ordinary to look in to.

But then Damon was a complication too. And that was one he wasn't so excited about. Damon hadn't just come back to mess with him. There was something more dark going on in that mind of his. And Stefan could see that Damon was clearly interested in Ava too. And that made Stefan feel like he needed to protect her. But obviously, she was able to take care of herself. And that got him back to the question, what the hell was she? How in his almost 150 years of life had he not run into someone like her? Something in him craved her approval, and then maybe she'd open herself up to him and solve this mystery once and for all.

The bell rang and thankfully they were out of that terrible class. Stefan walked up to Ava just as she got out of her desk. She threw him a smile, that didn't even look like it was forced, and slowly they made their way out of the classroom.

"How was your night with Elena?" She asked as they made there was towards the cafeteria.

"We talked," Stefan confessed, "Nothing more. But it was one of the most real conversations I've ever had. We connected on so many levels. It was more than just a conversation; it was almost like an experience."

"Are you saying all these nice things in hope that I'll relay everything you say back to Elena?" Ava asked raising one of her eyebrows, "Because all of that was really cheesy. It was an experience, _really?_ You got to up your game Stefan."

"What was wrong with that?" He asked as she spun the lock at her locker. She scoffed lightly before looking up towards him. He really wanted to ask her why her eyes were so bright. It almost looked like they could light up a dark room if they wanted to. They were so memorizing.

"It's just people don't really compliment women like that anymore," Ava said her cheeks turning red. She noticed his staring, yet again. _Great._ She slammed her locker and swung her backpack around her shoulders as they moved towards the tables outside. She continued, "Nowadays it's more along the lines of, 'Damn girl! You fine!' Some people even go with, 'Damn _Bitch_! You fine!' But I wouldn't call Elena a bitch. She's much classier then that."

"Duly noted," Stefan said as they walked out into the warm summer sun. Ava stopped suddenly and Stefan turned to face her. She looked around them quickly and then looked back up towards him. There was no one around them, so who was she looking for?

"Can I ask you a question," Ava said quietly. Stefan nodded and she continued, "How do you, you know, walk outside during the day?"

That usually wasn't something he told people easily. Because truthfully not many vampires knew about it, let alone humans. But, if he wanted to gain her trust, he was going to have to show her that she earned his.

"This," He held up his ring, "My family ring. It has a spell on it."

"That's it?" She sounded disappointed as they walked towards the table Elena and Bonnie were sitting at. "I was hoping you and your brother were some sort of weird mutation. Like me!" See? She was opening up, one step at a time. "Hey guys," Ava greeted the two as she sat down at the table. Stefan glided in next to Elena, who beamed up at him. It felt good to have someone look at him like that again.

"Hey," Bonnie turned her attention towards Ava, "We were just talking about the Founder's party tomorrow night. Who are you going with? And what are you wearing? If nothing, come shopping with Elena and me after school!"

"I'm not going with anyone," Ava replied lightly opening up her lunch bag, "But that's okay. Boys bring drama."

"I'm going stag too," Bonnie replied with a smile, "You can be my date. And Elena's going with Stefan! Caroline, I believe, is going with your brother." Bonnie turned her attention towards Stefan, who had stiffened at the mentioning of Damon. Ava looked repulsed at the fact that her friend was going with a murderer. Stefan felt like he was beginning to be able to read her better.

"Looks like I'll need to have another conversation with Damon about boundaries," Ava said under her breath before taking a bite of her sandwich. Stefan knew that she was only saying it for his benefit. Because she had said it so quietly and with such a low voice that neither Elena nor Bonnie heard her at all. They continued talking about their dresses and the dance, but Ava didn't seem interested at all.

Caroline pranced over before sitting cheerfully next to Ava, who threw her a sour glance before looking back down towards her sandwich. Was Ava really upset that Damon didn't take her threats to heart? Damon didn't take anyone's threats to heart. She should be far from offended, that's just who Damon was. Caroline threw everyone a smile before clapping her hands together.

"Are we going dress shopping tonight?" She asked looking at all the girls before looking to Stefan, "Sorry, I'm not used to guys being here. But I'm going to have this girly conversation regardless! Join in, ignore, whatever, I don't care."

Stefan shrugged before taking a bite of his apple. He decided that ignore was the way to go, so he let his mind wander. He looked down at his red apple, his reflection showing fuzzy in its shine. Human food wasn't repulsive like all the vampire novels say. It really didn't taste like anything. He could remember what apples tasted like, so he could vaguely taste the sweetness on his tongue. But if someone tried to introduce him to something he hadn't tasted in his human life, it pretty much just tasted like water. Like Coke for instance, he couldn't taste its flavor, but he really did enjoy the carbonation bubbling on his tongue. He clicked his Coke open before looking back towards the girls, who were now in a full blown conversation about fabric.

"Silk?" Caroline said looking crossly at Elena, "But Elena, it's so last year and flashy. Do you want to be flashy in front of all those adults? Don't worry, I'll help you pick out something appropriate and sexy!"

"So being flashy in front of adults is frowned upon," Ava chimed in. Stefan felt his interest peak when she spoke, "But being sexy is okay? That makes complete sense. If so, I think I'll wear a black short skirt and a lacey bra. Because if I wore a sequenced bra that'd be a bit too flashy…"

Stefan snorted and Caroline threw him an angry glance. Ava smiled a smug smile before digging quickly through her lunch bag.

"That is not what I mean Ava," Caroline retorted slowly opening a premade salad, "And I am so not letting you wear a bra and skirt to the founders dance! Just because you don't have a man doesn't mean you need to flaunt your stuff to get one!"

"I don't need a man," Ava said opening up a bag of cookies and stuffing one in her mouth, "I mean, I'm a catch right?" She said with her mouth full of cookies, crumbles falling onto the ground below.

"Yeah Ava, you're freaking Kim Kardashian!" Caroline threw a napkin at Ava, who smiled like a chipmunk before swallowing.

"Who?" Stefan and Ava asked at the same time.

"Really?" Caroline scoffed, "Keeping up with the Kardashian's? Only the _best show_ on television. You both really need to keep up with modern culture. It's sad."

"Well," Bonnie chimed in, "At least Ava's found someone she can talk to classic culture with! She can stop spewing to us about Bon Jovi and-"

"Bon Jovi is a musical genius," Ava interrupted before throwing a wrapper towards Bonnie, "I mean c'mon 1986's Slippery When Wet is one of the greatest albums off all time! _Oh we're half way there!" _Ava started singing loudly, and not badly, at the table. Caroline rolled her eyes, Bonnie covered her ears, and Elena put her hands to her face. Did they all really not like Bon Jovi? Stefan enjoyed her singing of one his favorite classics.

"Bon Jovi is awesome," Stefan agreed nodding his head at singing Ava, "I mean I want my first dance at my wedding to be to, _I'll Be There for You."_

Everyone stopped to look at Stefan setting their food down in the process. It was as if he just told them that the sky was purple. Caroline eyes widened before looking towards Ava, who had stopped singing, and then towards Bonnie.

"Oh no," Caroline said lightly with fake horror in her voice, "He's like the male version of Ava! I don't think I can handle two people constantly blasting that song demanded that one day they'll dance to it at their wedding!"

"Me either," Bonnie groaned, "You have no idea how many times Ava has made us listen to that song at sleepovers. It's burned into my brain. _I'll be there for you. These five words I swear to you. When you breathe I want to be the – um something." _Bonnie's singing was worse and that fact that she didn't know the lyrics to that song made Stefan legitimately depressed.

"Air for you," Stefan and Ava said at the same time again. Caroline gasped and mouthed 'see!'

"You're first dance song too?" Stefan asked looking towards Ava.

"Not too," Ava replied with a smirk, "I called it first. Therefore, I will be dancing to it at my wedding. You can have _Every Breath You Take _by The Police. I feel like it suits you more."

"Isn't that song about a stalker?" Bonnie asked cocking her head.

"A romantic stalker," Ava corrected, "Doesn't that kind of cry Stefan to all of you?"

They all gave Ava a strange glance. Elena shook her head at her before throwing Stefan a quick smile.

"This is just what Ava's like," Elena defended her friend to Stefan, who felt like he kind of already knew what Ava was like, "I don't think she really means you're a stalker. Do you?"

Of course she did. Ava knew Stefan wanted to be with Elena. She must know that he took time to watch her before meeting her. That was kind of embarrassing.

"Come on?" Ava said not answering Elena's question, "No one is getting the stalker vibe?"

"Not really," Bonnie said lightly, "Do you know something we don't?"

Stefan stiffed, he guessed Bonnie could read Ava as well as he could. Ava smirked before taking a sip out of her water. Bonnie raised her eyebrows before shrugging lightly. He still didn't know if she was going to tell them or not. Bonnie was a Bennett, so that meant she was most likely a witch. So she could probably already sense something off about him; and Ava for that matter. But, it seemed like she was kind of unaware of what she was.

"Are you going to try out for the football team after school?" Elena asked and Stefan automatically turned his attention towards her. That's right, he might have agreed to that during last night's conversation. Elena was so discouraged to continue cheering, but it was such a big part of her life, so he might have said he'd join to the football team so she'd have someone to cheer on.

"That seems a tad bit unfair to me," Ava butted in. Elena shot her a curious glance. Ava's eyes widened for a second before relaxing. Stefan shook his head towards her, was she trying to expose him? "He was a major star on some varsity team for his last school," Ava explained lightly, "He's got to be way better then everyone here. Tyler's not going to like it if someone steals his imaginary thunder."

"Varsity?" Elena asked curiously looking towards him, "You didn't mention that last night."

"Yeah," Stefan said with a smile, "It's not something I really like to boast about. But yeah, I'll try out for the team for you."

Elena smiled a big smile before the lunch bell rang loudly. Caroline sighed.

"I am not ready for gym class," She frowned while crumbling up her brown lunch bag, "I don't spend so much time to look this fabulous everyday just to destroy it with sweat."

"Well," Ava pointed out while standing up, "That's why you take something like Chorus or Orchestra to get out of it. If only you could sing like me."

"I'm not a nerd and or a geek," Caroline said following her to the trash can, "So, gym it is."

"At least this geek is going to look fabulous all day!" Ava smiled before waving, "Have a fun gym class guys!"

She disappeared into the building. Stefan ran his hands through Elena's fingers before making his way towards gym class. Elena looked up at him before speaking,

"It seems like Ava and you are getting along well," She smiled, "It's good. She doesn't have many male friends."

"Yeah," Stefan said lightly, "She's funny. But nothing compared to you."

Elena beamed. But Stefan wasn't sure he even believed his own words. Elena was amazing, everything he ever wanted in a girl. She was thoughtful and kind and everything opposite of being a vampire. She looked at him as if he could do no wrong. She made him want to be a better person. But something inside him wanted Ava. He shook his head at that stupid thought. There was no one more perfect for him then Elena.

"So," Stefan smiled lightly, "That comet thing is tonight. Do you want to go together?"

"Of course," Elena smiled as they reached the gym, "There's nothing I'd want more."

"Me either," Stefan smiled as she reached up to give him a kiss on the cheek. Her touch felt good and warm on his cold skin. She gave his hand one last squeeze before disappearing into the locker room. Stefan stood and watched where she had disappeared for a minute, feeling lucky to be alive for the first time in a really long time.

* * *

Caroline leaned up against Elena's SUV almost bouncing from excitement. I, on the hand, was not excited for an afternoon of founder's day dress shopping. Though, it did give me time to try to convince Caroline to not go with Damon. But there really wasn't any talking Caroline out anything that had to do with an attractive man; it was going to be a challenge. I quickly hoped in shotgun as Caroline and Bonnie made their way into the back. Elena popped in a Katy Perry CD before driving off.

"I am so excited!" Caroline smiled widely, "The founder's dance is usually boring! But I have a feeling that Damon and Stefan are going to bring life to the party. Well, maybe not Stefan. But Damon will!"

"Aren't you worried about what your Mom will think?" I took my first attempt at talking her out of it. I could see her frown in the reflection of the review mirror.

"My Mom can deal with it," Caroline snapped, "He's not that old anyways. And plus, I feel like I look sophisticated enough for an older man. It will suit me better."

Elena laughed lightly while driving onto the freeway. Caroline was typing away on her phone, Bonnie peered over to at her.

"You're texting Damon?" Bonnie said peering at the screen, "More like.. sexting Damon! Caroline, you're so bad!"

Caroline giggled lightly before pulling her phone away from Bonnie's gaze. There were already to the sexting stage? Man, this was already getting way to deep. Stupid Damon, I huffed. Stefan made me think differently about what I learned about vampires. While Damon pretty much was walking proof that everything I learned was true.

"What's she saying?" Elena asked Bonnie, who was still trying to read Caroline's phone.

"Something about what dress she should get," Bonnie said Caroline jamming her phone in her bra, "And Damon replying with something along, 'No dress, go naked!' And Caroline replied-"

Caroline smacked her mouth over Bonnie's mouth.

"This is between you and me Bennett!" Caroline smiled, "Don't worry girls. I'll fill you about all the dirty details later."

"Unfair," Elena frowned.

"Well," Caroline looked towards Elena, "You still haven't filled us in about the dirty details of last night's conversation with Stefan."

Elena turned red, "We talked! I told you! Nothing else happened."

"You do not stay up all night with a man just talking," Caroline pointed out, "Especially a man like _that!_ You didn't even make out, not even alittle?"

"We didn't even kiss," Elena shook her head, "He's just been through some of the same things I have been. We talked about everything. I feel real good about this, real good about us. He's so real; he's not hiding who he is." _Yeah right_, I thought. "And I don't know. I really like him you guys." She flashed a sheepish smile.

"Good!" Caroline smiled, "You marry Stefan, I'll marry Damon and we'll be sisters forever! Elena and Caroline Salvatore, it does have a sexy ring to it."

"I wasn't going that far," Elena replied with a smile.

"What about us?" Bonnie asked motioning to me and then back to her. Caroline shrugged.

"You two will probably be alone forever," Caroline said with a tone, "Unless there are more Salvatore men. I don't think the female population could handle more Salvatore men!"

I don't think I could handle more Salvatore men. I was already having enough problems with just the two. Bonnie protested the 'being forever alone' thing to Caroline, who smiled and apologized. Bonnie might not be forever alone, but who was going to want to date a girl who shoots sunlight from her hands? I mean, I guess I could lie about it like I always have. But I want to be completely and fully _me _with the person I'm with. And I had a feeling I never could be.

Elena pulled into a place called, Lily's Boutique. It looked like one of those stores you find in some rich part of New York. I guess all that money from my summer job was finally finding a place to go. Even if I really didn't want to go to this dance, Elena was going. And I had to watch her, especially with Damon gallivanting about like he owned the place. I sighed as we entered the store.

The friendly old sales women automatically started hounding us. Caroline started going through the rack, while telling to women what she wanted. Elena and Bonnie disappeared into the back of the store, leaving me alone to pick through dresses. They were all really flashy and really sexy, too things I didn't really want.

"Look at this one!" Caroline said holding up a short yellow dress with a halter top, "What do you think?"

"I like it," I replied, "It's got the sexy factor you were going for."

"Good!" Caroling smiled, "Hurry find something to try on. We'll go together."

I didn't really feel like looking anymore, so I grabbed the first red dress I saw and followed Caroline to an open dressing room. The dress I ended up picking was knee length, with a sweetheart neckline, and very short shoulder sleeves. I slid it on as Caroline spun in hers.

"Hey," She said lightly, "About early, I didn't mean it when I said you'd be alone forever. You looked really down, just thought I'd clear it up."

"It's okay," I said, "Zip me up okay?"

She slowly zipped up the back of the dress and gasped. She was staring at me in the reflection of the mirror. I had never had a dress look so good on me before. It fit tight to my waist and fit the chest comfortably.

"Ava!" She squealed while clapping her hands, "I'd date you in this, lesbe-honest!"

"Thanks," I said doing a little spin, "You look pretty hot yourself. Looks like we found our dresses! And fast! I'm glad."

"You hate shopping I know," She said as she started to take off her blue dress, "Are you sure I didn't offend you in the car?"

"Yes," I replied, "I just doubt I'm going to ever get married that's all. It's not because you said it. It's just the way I've always felt."

"Looking like that," She said as she pulled her shirt over her head, "You'll for sure get a man. Don't worry!"

"Thanks Care," I said as I pulled on my last article of clothing.

"You don't want to go with Damon do you?" Caroline asked as we walked out of the dressing room, "I mean, you don't like him do you? I don't want to be breaking girl code here."

"Creepy cemetery guy?" I asked shocked, "No way! He's really creepy Care."

"I can look past it," Caroline shrugged, "Because he's so damn hot."

"Speaking of Damon," Elena joined us with an orange patterned silk dress in her hands, "He's here. Did you invite him?" Elena pointed to Damon, who was talking with the older women. She was blushing at every word he said. Carolina jumped up before making her way towards Damon.

"She invited him to dress shopping?" I asked Elena who shrugged next to me. "What the hell?"

"You know how Caroline is," Elena said holding her dress up to herself, "What do you think?"

"You're going to blow Stefan away," I said with a smile as I looked back over towards Caroline, who now had her arms around Damon's neck. He was whispering something in her ear and she returned whatever he said with a cute giggle. She was playing him as well as he was playing her. He caught my glance and gave me a quick wave. _That dick._

Elena and I walked over to join them as Bonnie took about five more dresses into the dressing room. Caroline was holding her dress up to Damon, who gave a displeased shake of his head.

"No," Damon snapped, "You're going to wear blue."

"I think her dress looks pretty," Elena smiled as she approached, "Trust me Damon, she's going to look gorgeous in yellow."

"She'd look more gorgeous in blue," Damon replied with a smile, "Trust me, I know my women and what suits them."

"And for your information Damon," Caroline replied, "I don't let a man choose what I'm going to wear. You're going to like it."

"No," He said turning to face Caroline, "Go try on a blue one please."

"I think I'll try on a blue one," Caroline smiled tossing the yellow one aside before making her way towards the dressing rooms. I threw him a cautioning glance at Damon and he shrugged. He was messing with her after I blatantly told him not too. And I didn't want to be more assertive, but he was leaving me no choice.

"Elena, would you excuse us for a moment?" Damon said to Elena, his eyes dilating. She nodded lightly before slowly going to join Bonnie.

"Really?" I snapped, "Her too?"

He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the dress shop. What the hell was he doing? I pushed him away from me once we got in the parking lot. He sluggishly leaned up against his blue car, his eyes scanning me slowly.

"Damon! What the hell?" I growled staring daggers at him, "What part of leave everyone alone did you miss? Do you need me to say it in a different language? Go in there and tell Caroline it's over and then leave!"

"Stop threatening me," Damon yawned, "It's going to get you nowhere. Now, here's the thing shorty. I promise, scouts honor, that I will not mess with any of your human friends. I have plans in Mystic Falls, stay off my back and I'll stay off yours."

"You really expect me to trust you?" She asked crossing her arms, "After all the shit you pulled? No, I'm not making any sort of pack with you. Go back to whatever hole you crawled out of and leave me the _hell alone_!"

"Look sweetheart," Damon grabbed me and pushed me up against his car. He leaned over me predatorily. My hands started to light blue and Damon looked slowly down at them, "No need for that _susceptor._"

I started to shake. He knew what I was. How the hell did he figure that out so fast? He smirked at the confused look that wiped across my face. Who did he go to that could possible know what I am?

"You're wondering how I figured out," Damon said slowly his breath touching my face, "Protector hmm? I've never heard of something like you. So I'm going to say this very slowly for you, you stay out of my hair and I'll stay out of yours."

He was holding something in his right hand, but I couldn't tell what it was. It wasn't until he pressed it up against my left forearm that I knew what it was. _Iron._ I could feel it burning my skin. It was like someone had doused my arm in gasoline and threw a match on it. I let out a scream but Damon quickly slapped his hand over my mouth. Slowly, he pulled the iron off my burning skin.

"Now," He said very quietly, "We both know that I can hurt you and you can hurt me. I feel like we've hit a wall. So, let me tell you how this is going to go. You're going to stay out of my way and I'm going to stay out of yours. If you don't hit my with your light, I won't hit you with my iron." He leaned his face into my neck, "And I won't taste that delicious blood of yours. Do we have an understanding, susceptor?"

I nodded, feeling his breath up against my neck.

` "Are you going to buy your dress or not?!" Caroline called from inside the store, "Ava?"

"She's coming!" Damon called sweetly as he moved away from me. He gave me a wink as I passed him. Alright, point to you Damon. Well played. But he still had no idea who he was dealing with. I rubbed my arm as I walked in.

I pulled out my phone as I made my way into the store to text Stefan.

_Tell me how I can help you with this vervain plan. _

Stefan: _What did Damon do? Did he hurt you?_

_ Meet me at the comet party. We're doing this tonight. _

I snapped my phone shut and threw one look back towards Damon. He threw me a seductive smile. I waved towards him and threw him a wink. Oh, poor Damon. You're going to learn to _never _cross me again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading! I appreciate the feedback you guys have given me so far! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope you like it! [: **

* * *

Everyone was packed in the middle of the city for the Night of the Comet Festival. But I wasn't looking for anyone but Stefan, who still hadn't met me. We really need to have a serious conversation about his brother. I still couldn't believe that Damon had found out what I was so easily. And he knew he could use it against me. The whole iron thing was a big ball in his field. I shuttered remember how much it burned. _Damn Damon_, why couldn't he leave well enough alone? I frowned as I nervously searched for Stefan again. Bonnie was the only one that had actually showed up so far, but she was off talking to Matt somewhere. So, I guess was alone. But whatever, so far every man I've ran into this year has brought me some kind of drama. I sat down slowly next to the town square fountain and waited.

"Mind if I join you?" I recognized the voice and stiffened as he sat down next to me. Damon looked freaking irresistible as usual. I wish I could find him repulsive. I mean, I found everything about him beside his appearance repulsive, so it would just be easier if he was fat and disgusting.

"Yes," I said looking up towards Damon who threw me a smile, "I _really really_ mind. I thought we agreed that you were going to stay out of my way if I stayed out of yours."

"We did," Damon replied running a hand through his ebony hair, "But you're not going to do anything to hurt me here and I'm not going to hurt you. So, I thought maybe we could have a civil conversation."

"There's nothing civil about you Damon," I sighed looking up towards the sky.

"Maybe if you gave me a chance," Damon pointed out, "You'd see I'm not as bad as you think I am."

"Alright," I turned towards him, "I bite. Prove to me you're more civil then I believe."

"After your little outburst at the dress shop today, I went to make a little visit to Caroline," I could feel my eyes widen; he scoffed, "To_ talk_ to her Ava. And I told her that our little fling was over. And just so you know, I didn't even get to have any fun with her. So I'm a bit disappointed."

"What happened to _I do what I want when I want_?" I asked him cocking my head to the side. Damon shook his head.

"I thought maybe you'd praise me," Damon snapped, "And I do what I want when I want. Breaking up with that annoying girl was in my benefit."

"How?" I asked slowly. He probably had some alternative motive. I had to keep my guard up.

"Well," Damon slowly scooted towards me, "I did something you want, now you do something I want."

"No," I replied flatly, "If you think I'm doing anything for you, you're wrong."

"You're not even going to hear me out?" Damon asked faking hurt, "I thought we were friends, we had such a _touching_ time at the cemetery. If you don't, I'll just go compel Caroline to fall in love with me all over again annnnnd to let me do whatever I want to her."

"Fine," I snapped towards him, "What on earth do you want from me Damon?"

"Well now that I broke your little friend's heart," Damon eyes looking directly towards my face, "I'm going to need a date to the founders' party. I was hoping you'd accompany me."

I laughed before pushing him away from me. Was he kidding? We'd be the worst duo since Justin Beiber and Ludacris. He looked up towards me seriously. So, he wasn't kidding? He wanted to go to the founders' dance with me? Did he have some sort of death wish?

"Look Ava," Damon said quietly, "I don't want to be your enemy and you definitely don't want to be mine."

"Then stop killing people!" I said a little too loudly. Damon looked around and shrugged. "Then, we won't have a problem."

"Fine," Damon grumbled. He was obviously upset that he was complying with my demands. I was even surprised he actually agreed. After how he's been acting the last couple of days, something was up. He continued, "But first, you need to go to the founders dance with me."

"What's so important about the founders dance?" I asked him and he shrugged again. Why was he being so quiet? Something was unquestionably up with him. Usually, he was cockily boasting about his evil plans. But now he was just _shrugging._

"I just want to go," Damon said bluntly, "And to show up stag would hurt my reputation. There's nothing more to it than that. Plus, I think I could have fun with you."

I raised my eyebrows at him. We were going to have _fun together_? That was rich. I was probably going to wish I was dead the majority of the night. And what would Caroline think if I suddenly showed up with her guy? Sure, it would get her away from him permanently. But it would also get her away from me. Did I really want that?

Could this be to my benefit? Maybe if I befriended Damon, then I could figure out what they wanted with Elena. I know Stefan was a better bet, since him and I clicked so far. But if anyone wanted something bad with Elena, it was Damon. And if he got any funny ideas, I could lead him right into the vervain plan.

"Fine," As much as I hated to agree I had too, "I'll go to the founders dance with you under one condition."

"Name it," Damon said.

"I get to wear whatever fucking color I want," I snapped before standing up. Damon laughed lightly and nodded. I started to walk away from him, wanting nothing more to do with his plotting. But before I could walk away Damon's hand shot up to grab my arm. "What?" I asked looking back towards him. With his free hand he pointed up to the sky, in between the trees the comet shined brightly in the dark sky.

I had never seen anything so beautiful before. The comet was huge flying across the sky. Behind it was a tail with colors of white and blue. Everyone around us was memorized; their eyes glued to one of the universes pure miracles.

"Have you seen this before?" I asked Damon, who seemed uninterested. But for some reason, he hadn't taken his hand off of my arm.

"Of course I have," Damon smiled lightly as he stood up to join me. I pulled my arm out of his grasp, "But it wasn't under as pleasant circumstances." His eyes shot down from the comet suddenly and I followed his gaze. Stefan and Elena started moving towards us, Stefan's eyes looking at mine with concern. "That is my cue to leave," Damon whispered in my ear, "I'll pick you up tomorrow afternoon, and look beautiful."

I shuddered as Stefan and Elena approached. Elena held out a candle for me to take and slowly I reached up to take it. What was Stefan going to think about my sudden plan to befriend Damon?

"What did Damon want?" Elena asked as she lite my candle for me, "He seemed to run away pretty quick."

"Nothing," I replied looking up towards the comet. I didn't want to tell Elena about my sudden date just about yet. She'd probably be pissed too. I was kind of breaking the friend code. "He was just being his usual annoying self."

"I can't believe how beautiful it is," Elena said following my gaze to the comet, "There's something so mystical about it."

"Mystical in Mystic Falls," I smiled towards her and she frowned. She was no fun. Stefan laughed lightly before looking towards me again. His eyes were swimming with worry. My text message earlier much of really spooked him.

"Something really bad happened last time this comet passed," Bonnie said approaching us from behind, "Grams said it's a bad omen."

I sure hope not, since I probably just made some kind of deal with the devil. If it was really a bad omen, then going to the founders' dance with Damon was probably the worst decision I could have made. I frowned before running a hand through my hair.

"How could something so beautiful be a bad omen?" Elena asked looking towards Bonnie.

"I guess a lot of people died or something," Bonnie replied before shrugging off the conversation, "Anyways, we have a little bit of a Caroline emergency right now."

"What happened?" Elena asked with concern and Bonnie shrugged.

"She won't tell me," Bonnie crossed her arms, "She wants to talk to Ava and you. So I came to fetch."

Elena let go of Stefan's arm and frowned before looking towards me.

"You guys go," I replied. It's not like I didn't want to go be there for my friend. I just really needed a moment alone with Stefan. This seemed like the only opportunity to do have on. "I'll meet up with you."

"Alright," Bonnie said slowly before her and Elena disappeared into the crowd. I watched them go and waited for them to be completely out of ear shot before turning towards Stefan. He slowly blew out his candle before tossing it to the ground.

"What is going on?" He asked with genuine concern in his voice. Ah, how two brothers could be so different. It was refreshing to not have to have my guard up, as much, with Stefan. He pushed his eyebrows together as he looked down towards me.

"Damon threatened me," I explained lightly, "With something that can actually hurt me. He knows about what I am Stefan. And that's really a big threat to me."

"How'd he find out?" Stefan asked his curiosity peaked.

"He didn't say," I sighed. I wished he did. It would be good to know who knew about me and who didn't. Really, I didn't even know that people knew anything at all. I guess maybe there was something about us in some occult history book somewhere. But that was a long shot. Protectors were known for covering up their tracks.

"And what was he talking to you about now?" Stefan asked, "I'm assuming it wasn't nothing."

"He said he'd leave Caroline alone if I want to the founders' party with him," I confessed needing somebody, anybody, to talk to about my Damon woes. "That's why there's a Caroline emergency."

"I see," Stefan replied lightly before looking deep in thought, "I don't know what he wants with you. But he does have an interest. I can tell. So you need to be careful. Damon will do and say anything to get you on his side."

"Don't worry Stefan," I patted his shoulder lightly, "I don't plan on going to the dark side anytime soon. Yoda, Han, Luke, there my people, that's where I belong."

"Who do I get to be?" Stefan asked with amusement. I smirked.

"You can be Chewy!"

"Really," Stefan sighed, "Chewbacca?"

"Yup," I replied with a nod, "The loyal monster friend. You should be honored. Anyways, I should probably go take care of this Caroline thing. Once she finds out I'm the one going to the founders' dance with Damon, all hell is going to break loose. Wish me-"

"Wait," Stefan interrupted me, "You agreed to go with him? Why?"

"Because," I looked around to make sure Damon wasn't listening, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer Stefan. If something goes wrong, it'll be much easier for me to get him alone or to get him into your little vervain plot. As much as it pains me, befriending Damon will overall be helpful in the end."

Stefan nodded slowly as I walked away from him. Time to go deal with Caroline thing. And sadly, this might just be the most difficult thing I do all night.

* * *

Damon was fond of parties. Even though he seemed like the type that wouldn't be. He liked getting dressed up, drinking champagne, even dancing on rare occasions. But what he really loved was the fact that parties were an ideal place to cause havoc. Unfortunately, he had told that annoying little protector that he would be on his best behavior. What a drag she was. Damon pulled on his suit jacket over a black button up shirt and eyed himself in his mirror. If he was going to get Ava to be his friend, he was going to have to look good. And even though she acted like she had no interested in him, which she probably didn't, occasionally he'd see her eyes glued to him. He smiled smug as he fixed his collar. She thought he was attractive. But unfortunately, he thought she was attractive too. And that was the last thing he wanted to think about. Get in, make her your friend, and get out. That was the plan.

He'd really been thinking about it before he approached her at the comet party last night. He'd wondered if he should really go through with her demands or if he should just kill her and be done with her. But as always, he had to think of Katherine. And there was a problem with his plan to get Katherine out of the tomb. There were 26 other vampires in the tomb with her. And he didn't want 26 other hungry vampires parading around his town exposing him. So, that's where Ava came in. Isobel had practically said that she was a vampire killing machine. The plan was to befriend Ava, get to come when he opened the tomb, and finally get her to help him kill all the vampires. Then he was going to discard her like last week's trash.

But befriending her was going to be a problem. If only he had known all he knew now when he came to Mystic Falls. He'd already have her eating out of his hands then. But if there was one thing Damon could do, it was win over a woman. So, he'd have to put on that old Salvatore charm, which Stefan clearly got none of, and win her over. Then when all was said and done, he'd have to kill her. Because she'd be raging mad and the last think he wanted was a raging mad vampire killing machine hunting him down. Oh well, she'd be collateral damage; just a small loss to gain something so much bigger. He was so close to Katherine he could almost feel her touch. Just a few more weeks, Damon kept reminding himself, and she'd be his once again.

"What the hell is your game Damon?" Stefan asked with a harsh tone as he walked into his room. Stefan was dressed and ready to go as well, his hands jammed in his black slack's pockets. Of course Stefan, all that was good in the vampire world, would come in here judging him. He was right to judge, but Damon wasn't going to let him know that. All Stefan needed to know is that he wanted Ava to be his friend. That was all.

"Game?" Damon asked giving himself one last look in the mirror before heading towards a table in the middle of the room, "There is no game brother. I'm just here to see you. But I've already told you that."

Damon poured a drink and held it out for Stefan to take, but of course he refused. Stefan used to never refuse an opportunity to drink with him. When they were human it was one of the many ways they bounded. But now, Stefan looked at drinking with him with the same look he gave to feeding on a human, which was pure disgust. Damon shrugged at his brother's not shocking rejection and downed the drink himself.

"Oh no," Stefan said as he leaned in the door frame, "You've got some kind of game. There's a bigger reason why you're here in Mystic Falls. And there's a bigger reason why you're messing with me, Ava, and Elena."

"In all honesty dear brother," Damon said setting his glass down with a clack, "My sole intention with Ava is to befriend her."

"She said you threatened her," Stefan retorted, "That you knew what she is. That doesn't seem very friendly to me."

"I just wanted her to know I knew," Damon replied lightly to his overly protective brother, "Now, if you don't mind, I have a date that is patiently awaiting my arrival."

"What is she?" Stefan asked looking to Damon who smiled. He loved knowing things his brother didn't. Like his brother had no idea Katherine was still in the tomb. He didn't even try to find out. If that didn't prove that Damon loved Katherine more than Stefan he didn't know what would.

"You're the one that suggested waiting until she was comfortable enough to tell you," Damon said moving towards the door slowly, "I'm more of a take action type of guy. So, you let me know how that works out for you." Damon flashed Stefan a smile before quickly leaving his room.

He was surprised Stefan didn't follow him. Actually, he kind of wanted him to. He wanted to dangle the fact that he knew what Ava was in front of Stefan's face. But of course, Stefan didn't want to boost his ego. Stefan knew him all too well. That's why he could see right through his lies. And that's why Stefan wasn't going to stop until he figured out what Damon was up too in Mystic Falls. Damon wondered that if when Stefan found out about Katherine his feelings for little Elena would stay? Or would he run back to Katherine? Damon didn't see Stefan as a threat anymore. Because Damon was going to be the brave man that broke her out of the tomb, not Stefan, and she would see all along that Damon loved her more. And then finally their lives together could begin.

Damon hopped into his car and made his way towards Ava's house. She didn't seem too thrilled to be going with him. He was determined to make her change her mind around him. He'd be as Stefan'y as she wanted him to be. Though, he wasn't planning on drinking animal blood. Now that was just pure torture. He pulled into the driveway of Ava's incredible small little house. If one could even call it a house. It was more like a decorated shack.

He knocked loudly on her door and a man answered. He was tall with light blonde shaggy hair and maybe in his mid-thirties. And he wasn't a protector. Damon could tell by the rhythmic sound of his heartbeat. And Damon breathed out a sign of relieve. This hopefully meant that she was the only one and that no one would be coming after her when he killed her.

"You must be Damon," The man said eying him suspiciously; "I'm Lucas Miller." He held out his hand and Damon gave it a firm shake. Ava appeared around the corner and gave Lucas a reassuring nod.

"Nice to meet you!" Damon called as Lucas disappeared around the corner. Then he looked down at Ava. She was wearing a tight red dress that only went down to her knees and a pair of black heels, which brought her close to his height. Her hair was tied up with small curls falling from it. Damon didn't' like to admit it, but she looked beautiful. In the way that poisonous tree frog is beautiful of course.

"I'm not going to invite you in," Ava said as she stepped out of her decorated shack and shut the door, "Don't take it with offense. Actually, take it however you like."

Damon held his arm out for her to take but she immediately ignored him and made her way towards his car. Damon put his arm back down to his side and decided not to take it as a hit to his pride. That's just how Ava was.

"You could at least look like you're going to have a good time," Damon said as he slid into the car seat next to her, "Because with me everyone always has a good time." Ava leaned casual into her seat as he pressed down on the accelerator.

"I think my part of the deal was to come with you," Ava pointed out her hair blowing nicely in the wind, "I never said I was going to enjoy it."

Damon flashed her his perfect smile before turning down the street and heading for the Lockwood Mansion. Ava crossed her arms slowly. Man, she wasn't even picking up any of his game. He was really going to have to try with this one.

"Oh you're going to enjoy it," Damon said as he reached his hand out of the window, "You soon will see Ava, that I am the most fun person you will ever be around. That I will not only completely exhilarate your life but open your eyes to all- "

"You, Damon, are so full of it," Ava pointed out turning to give him a quick smile. That was first time she'd ever smiled for him. He tried to ignore her smile. In fact, he turned away to not face her at all. Yes, she was pretty. And no, he was going to do nothing with her. She was officially off limits. If only she was fat and repulsive, this would be so much easier.

The Lockwood Mansion was almost exactly as Damon remembered it. Though, he hadn't visited it much during his human life. The Lockwood's and the Salvatore's never really got along. They had different views on the supernatural and Damon still wondered why. Carol Lockwood and Mayor Lockwood stood greeting people at the front of their house. Damon walked around the side of car and opened the door for Ava, who scoffed at him before getting out.

"What?" Damon asked as he held his arm out for her to take, "I'm just trying to be a gentleman."

"You're not a gentleman," She said sliding her arm reluctantly into his, "I'm just doing this for Caroline's safety, nothing more. So you don't have to be a gentleman to me. Flattery is going to get you nowhere."

"We'll see about that," Damon flashed her a quick smile. She rolled her eyes as they walked up to the Mayor and his wife.

"Ava!" The wife smiled, "I'm glad you came. Who is this?"

"Damon Salvatore," Ava introduced him as the Mayor shook his hand. Damon put on his best smile.

"It's nice to meet you," Carol Lockwood smiled in his direction, "Do you have any relation to Zach?"

"He's my uncle," Damon was still putting on his perfect smile. He needed to get these people to trust him, because part of his plan included him being on the council. And he wasn't going to be able to do that without their acceptance.

"Well," Carol smiled lightly back at him. She was taken by him. If it took ravishing this older woman to get on the council he totally would. He would do anything it took to get Katherine back. "Thank you for coming today!"

"Enjoy the party," Mayor Lockwood started, "Ava, Damon." He nodded in their direction, Ava stiffened up next to him before practically dragging him into the party. _What was her deal?_

The inside of the Lockwood Mansion was as he remembered it. Just as at the boarding house, they kept the majority of the original furniture. But they did modern it up quite a bit. The foyer was littered with artifacts from his human time. Damon wasn't really interested at looking at them. He didn't like to think about his human life. He was ashamed of what he was like when he was human.

Just like the first founders' party, people danced to piano music in the main room. If he asked Ava to dance she'd probably laugh in his face. He frowned. Ava was looking down at a gun from the civil war, similar to the one Damon used. He looked down at her face, she had relaxed. What had her so strung up about the Mayor?

"What was that about the Mayor?" He asked and she frowned before looking away from the gun.

"What about him?" She said studying a necklace with blue diamonds in it.

"You changed when he started talking to us," Damon pointed out, "You actually tightened your grip on me. Not that I'm complaining."

Ava still hadn't taken her arm out of his. But at that moment she pulled it out. He was shocked that she held on for that long.

"Honestly," She said returning her gaze to the necklace. She was going to be honest with him? That was a first. She continued, "I sense something different about you and you're a vampire." She said the last part with a hushed tone. "And I sense something different about Mayor Lockwood and his son Tyler."

"So what are you saying?" Damon asked.

"I'm saying they're different," Ava pointed out, "As to how I don't know. Since you're good at finding these things out, I thought I'd let you know about my hunch. But if you figure it out you have to tell me."

"Consider it done," Damon smiled lightly before pointing towards the necklace she was still looking at it, "I remember this necklace. Someone very special to me used to wear it."

"Do you remember a lot of this stuff?" She asked lightly looking down at some other things.

"A lot of it is from the first founders' party," Damon pointed out, "Which I was at. Let me say, it was a lot more classy then this one."

"We reenact it every year," Ava pointed out, "And this year I have to wear one of those huge dresses. Is it bad to say I'm not really looking forward to it?"

"Well no," Damon smiled lightly, "To get a woman out of one those dresses was a serious challenge. But it'd only take me a second to get you out of that dress, which is entrancing may I say."

Ava hit him before pushing him away from her. She amused him. The fact that she kept pushing away his advances only made him want her more.

"Didn't I say flattery was going to get you nowhere?" Ava snapped, "And don't worry, you'll never have to deal with the challenge with getting me out of my dress. You'll never have the honor."

"We'll see," Damon replied coolly before taking her arm once more and moving into a separate room. Stefan and Elena were standing together looking over something in a glass display. Ava stiffened as Elena turned to face them.

"Ava, come here," Elena said with a surprisingly calm voice. Damon knew that Ava was worried what Elena and Caroline were going to think about her showing up with him. But Elena didn't seem to care. Ava let go of his arm and made her way over. Damon followed her slowly, looking at what else was around the room.

"Is this the originally sign in sheet?" Ava asked as Damon looked over her shoulder. Of course it was. There was his signature right above Stefan's. Katherine's signature was below Stefan's and it made Damon's heart stop. He'd remembered her signing it. The way her gloved hand moved swiftly across the page. And he remembered her signing it while Stefan's arm was wrapped around her. He was surprised when she had picked Stefan to escort her. Because he was so in love with her and he assumed she just felt the same. But when he got her out of the tomb, there was no doubt in his mind that she was going to finally see how much he loved her.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore?" Elena questioned looking up at Stefan. Stefan looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Had he never lied before? Damon scoffed before stepping in.

"The original Salvatore brothers," Damon said lightly as Elena turned to face him, "The ones we are named after."

"Katherine Pierce," Ava said softly as she looked down at the name. Damon felt his mouth drop open. And he hardly ever felt shocked. Stefan also threw him a shocked look. How did she know about Katherine? Damon wanted so bad to pull her aside and question her until his throat was raw. But he didn't. In a way, it made sense that she knew. And that proved that she was here to protect Elena. Now, Damon wanted to figure out why.

* * *

So that proved it. Damon and Stefan were alive when the original doppelgänger was alive. And Stefan and Katherine must have come together, since their names were right next to one another. So, he was here because Elena looked like Katherine. Not because he wanted to get to know her. I threw a look up to Stefan, who was looking down at me with shock. Slowly, I threw a look back at Damon who had the same look on his face. Were they really shocked that I knew about Katherine?

"Who is she?" Elena asked turning back to look at me. Of course, I wasn't going to tell her the truth. _Oh yeah, she's just a girl from the 1800s who looks just like you. That's why this guy you're so infatuated with is here._ _You just look like his dead girlfriend. _

"I don't know," I lied lightly, "I just like her name. It has a certain ring to it."

I knew that both Stefan and Damon knew I was lying threw my teeth. But what did they expect? I wasn't going to tell Elena the truth. Damon suddenly slipped his arm into mine again, was he kidding? I wasn't his prize to walk around. How many times was I going to have pull my arm away from him before he got the picture?

"Come dance with me," Damon whispered lightly in my ear.

I didn't really want to. Since I knew he was going to ask me a never ending amount of questions about Katherine. I really didn't even know that much about Katherine. All I knew is that she was the original doppelgänger. And now I knew that Damon and Stefan knew her. I shouldn't have let my guard down so much with Stefan. He was just so believable. But now I was going to have to put my guard up again. Because it was clear that he was with Katherine. So, why else would he be here for Elena? I sighed as Damon pulled me out of the room.

The piano music was playing lightly as we entered the main room. Damon grabbed a drink before throwing a look down at me.

"You've just become a lot more interesting," Damon mumbled as he brought the drink up to his lips.

"Because I know about Katherine?" I asked him, "Don't look so shocked. I knew about you didn't I? She's a part of vampire history."

Damon nodded lightly. Of course, he didn't believe me. He knew I was hiding more. But I wasn't going to open myself up to him like a book. Especially not since I found out he actually knew Katherine. Damon finished his drink and set it down before holding his hand out.

"Are we going to dance or not?" He said holding hand out. Slowly, I took it and we made our way to the dance floor. No, I really didn't want to dance with Damon. But I had nothing better to do. And maybe I could get some information about Elena out of him.

Damon moved us into the middle of the dance floor before gracefully placing his hand around my waist. He reached my hand up and curled his fingers around mine. Slowly, I put my hand on his shoulder. Then gently he started moving us around the floor. There was something so soft about him in this moment, like he couldn't hurt me. It was like him and I were just like normal people. Everyone was watching us like we were normal people. Damon didn't seem like the type that wanted to be viewed as normal. But it was something I prayed for for as long I can remember.

Damon spun my lightly, still not saying anything about the whole 'I know who Katherine is' situation. The piano music was about all I could hear. It was nice to have a moment to relax, even if it was a moment relaxing with Damon. And I did feel more relaxed when I had an eye on him anyways. Then I'd know he wasn't up to any mischief.

"You smell nice," Damon said into my hair surprising me.

"From any other man I'd take that as a compliment," I replied as he chuckled. I could feel his shoulders move from his laughter.

"This is where you pay me a compliment since I paid you one," Damon pointed out lightly, "That's dating 101 Ava; this is why you don't have a boyfriend."

Really? He wanted to talk about why I didn't have a boyfriend. Out of all the topics we could talk about that's the one he chose? I scoffed before looking up towards him.

"Damon," I said as sweetly as I could, "It's really nice that you haven't killed anyone today. How's that for a compliment?"

"I'll take what I can get," Damon replied before resting his head on top of mine. I quickly pulled my head away. No way was I letting him get all cuddly with me. He laughed again. This was amusing to him? I frowned.

"Are you here because Elena looks like Katherine?" I asked him bluntly. It was clear that he knew Katherine in his human life, so clearly he knew that Elena looked like her. I wasn't giving up any secrets here. And I really wanted to know.

"No," Damon said honestly, "I don't want anything to do with Elena. Though, that is why my brother is here."

"Then why are you here?" I asked looking up towards him. He furrowed his brow before looking in the distance. I followed his gaze. In the corner of the room, Caroline was glaring at us.

"If looks could kill," I commented, "I should go talk to her."

"Do you want me to compel her to forgive you?" Damon asked following my gaze.

"No," I snapped up towards him, "I'm going to go take care of that like normal people do. You know by actually talking to her about our problems."

"To who's their own," Damon said lightly as he grabbed another drink, "Thank you for the dance Ms. Lawson," With that comment he disappeared and slowly I made my way over to Caroline. She looked away from me as I walked over. I had to do some serious damage control.

"So you did want to come with him after all?" She asked with tone, "That's why you were discouraging me to date him? You're selfish Ava."

"No," I replied slowly not sure how I was going to explain all of this to her, "I didn't want to come with him."

"Then why are you here with him?" She asked her eyes snapping towards Damon, "Don't lie to me Ava."

"I'm not," I replied, "I'm telling you seriously, I don't want to be here with him at all."

"He didn't force you to come with him," Caroline snapped, "I'm done with this conversation Ava." Caroline pushed open the backdoors and made her way quickly onto the grass. I sighed and followed. I didn't know how I was going to get her to believe me. But I didn't want to lose her as friend over someone as stupid as Damon.

"Caroline!" I called and ran after her but she didn't turn around. The sun had begun to set over the trees and darkness was beginning to set in around me. Caroline disappeared into the trees. This was going to be harder than I thought. I sighed and leaned up against a tree to catch my breath. Stupid Damon, I cursed the day he stepped into my life.

"Hello," The voice said lightly from behind me. My stomach reached up to my throat. I slowly turned to face a woman with jet black hair and dark eyes. There was no doubt in my mind that this girl was a vampire. She smiled at me before looking up towards the sky. "I was hoping I'd met you."

"Do we know each other?" I asked slowly putting my hands into fist. She shook her head.

"I've heard about you," She smiled lightly, "You're a _susceptor. _I just wanted to see you with my own eyes. You look different then I thought you would."

I snapped my eyes up to her. Now this vampire knew about what I was too? Damon was spreading the word. He just keeps giving me reasons to want to kill him.

"I'm sorry?" I apologized lightly, "Anyways, I should get back to the party."

"I know you're protecting Elena Gilbert," She said lightly, "And Elena Gilbert is special to me. So, I want you to do all in your power to keep her safe."

"How do you know that?" I asked shocked. How could she know what I was and who I was protecting? If she knew that Damon must have known too. This was all getting more and more complicated.

A scream interrupted our conversation. My eyes snapped up towards where the scream came from. _Caroline._ I felt my heart drop into my stomach. Ignoring my odd vampire stranger, I made a mad dash towards where Caroline disappeared. In my haste and thanks to the 5 inch heels I was wearing, I tripped. My whole body painfully slammed into the ground below. I hated being the biggest klutz on the planet. I looked down at my bleeding knee, which had landed on smack dab on a small rock. With shaking hands I put some pressure on it before standing up to make my way to Caroline.

Before I could get very far, the black hair vampire appeared in front of me. Her eyes were no longer brown, but a deep dark red. And on her face were multiple dark purple veins. She hissed at me. Slowly, I looked down at my leg. Red sticky blood dipped down my leg and onto my hands. With one lunge she tackled me. And before I could even throw my hands up to protect myself,

_She dug her fangs into my neck. _


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you so much for the reviews MarieSalvatorelover, VampireSa5m1993 (Same year I was born, awesome!), Alice4Ever, TTFshaunmichael, Shyxskater and the couple guests! I really appreciate it! I'm going on vacation this week and that means no wifi. So there won't be able to update until some time next weekend. I'm sorry! I'm going to write while I'm there, so I'll make sure to update right when I get back and it'll be a nice long one! **

**This chapter was also real fun to write! And you'll see where it's going with this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it! Have a great week everyone! :D **

Damon was circling the party, not sure where he belonged. Usually, he'd fit right in anywhere. Because, _look at him, _any woman would let him in their group and he didn't even have to compel them. His good looks were compelling enough. But here everyone was in a couple and he wasn't going to steal another man's woman. Well, he could, he just didn't feel like it. All he wanted was for Ava to come back from wherever she went. He kept finding himself glancing towards the door. He was pathetic. He didn't even like her. Did he?

"Hey Damon," Elena said as she walked up to join him.

"Where's Stefan?" Damon asked since Elena had come up to him alone.

"Dancing with Bonnie," Elena pointed out with a little spite in her voice, "She practically begged him, I don't know why. Why'd you come here with Ava anyways?"

"I know I'm being a royal jerk," Damon pointed out as Elena watched Bonnie and Stefan dance, "But Caroline is a little too much to handle sometimes. And well, I still wanted to come. It took some persuasion to get Ava to let me bring her." _Why was he protecting her? Why did he care if Elena and Caroline hated Ava,_ "So don't be mad at her okay?"

"Alright," Elena smiled lightly looking like she wanted to say something else.

"What?" Damon asked her, she shrugged.

"I wish Stefan would open up to me more," Elena sighed loudly.

"He's had a tough past," Damon pointed out, "He moved out here to forget about something's that happened to him recently."

"Like what?" Elena asked slowly looking up towards him with wide eyes. Damon hesitated only for a second. Of course, he was going to try to sabotage his brother's relationship. He did promise him a life time of misery did he not?

"His Ex," Damon whispered quietly, "Died in a fire. He's still not really over it. That's why I came here. To make sure he was okay, he was pretty depressed."

"Oh," Elena said her eyes dropping, "He never mentioned that."

"He's not a misery loves company type of guy," Damon explained before taking a sip of his drink. Elena looked up towards Stefan with sad eyes.

"Just make sure you're not his rebound," Damon said deciding to destroy Stefan's relationship further, "I mean , I'm glad you're making him happy. Don't get me wrong. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"Thanks Damon," Elena smiled lightly. Just as Damon was about to explain in further depth, he smelled something. Something that smelled so good that he thought he was dreaming it. It had a fruity fragrance, it had the fragrance of blood, but something about it was different. Something about it smelled so much better. Damon snapped his head around, trying to find where the heavenly smell had come from. Elena looked up at him with wonder but he didn't even care. He was so caught up in that smell. Where was it coming from?

Damon could tell Stefan smelled it too, since he had promptly ditched Bonnie before pushing towards the bathroom. Damon's eyes scanned the crowd, no one was bleeding. But it definitely smelled like it was coming from this room. It was so potent.

Then it hit Damon. His conversation with Isobel started replaying in his head.

_If a vampire is to come in contact with the blood of susceptor, an uncontrollable urge to kill will come over them. And the vampire will not be able to resist until all blood of the susceptor has been drained." _She had explained about Ava's tantalizing blood.

That had to be what he smelled. There was no way it was anything else. He had never smelled anything like this before. He had never wanted anything else like this before. He pushed his ways through the back doors and searched for her. Out of human site, in the dark, Ava was pinned to the ground; an undetermined vampire on top of her. Damon darted towards her, the smell her blood overwhelming now. But he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to_ help_ her. And he couldn't seem to figure out why.

Ava's hands were pinned down so tight that she couldn't lift them, her blood drenching her shoulders, dress, and the ground below. Damon had to think of the most repulsive thing ever to not join this vampire in her feed fest. With one push, he tackled the vampire and sent her to the ground. She was hissing while digging her nails into his chest. Then, he recognized her. That dark hair, those dark eyes, they could only belong to one.

"Isobel?" Damon looked down at her with shock. She stopped trashing at him before snapping her eyes up to her face.

"Damon!" She cried, "Let me go. You have to try her, she's _soooo _good!" She was squirming underneath him. He could tell everything inside of her wanted to kill Ava. She looked so rabid, her eyes wide and blood shot, her fangs out. She used to look so different. Damon suddenly regretted what he created. "Let me go!" She urged more.

"I can't," Damon sighed trying to fight her squirming, "I can't let you hurt her."

"You yourself said she was annoying," She hissed, "Help me get rid of her."

"No," Damon snapped back at her, "Isobel you have to stop this."

"No!" She cried using all her strength to flip Damon over. Suddenly, she was on top of him. He tried to fight her but she was stronger than him. He'd forgotten new vampires were so strong and Isobel was no different. "What happened to the Damon that didn't follow anybody rules? The one that would screw anyone, fight anyone, kill anyone? You're weak."

He knew it was just the blood lust talking. She was letting it take over her emotions. That was because she was new and hadn't learned how to control it. Maybe he shouldn't have left her alone. She obviously wasn't coping with being a vampire very well.

Or maybe she had turned her humanity completely off. And then Damon had a real problem on his hands. A vampire with no humanity would tear every living thing apart. And Ava was no exception, especially with blood that smelled this good.

"You said it yourself," Damon said with a forced voice, "She's protecting Elena. Isn't that what you want?"

"Not anymore," Isobel said her hand stretching out to grab something. Damon's eyes looked towards it but before he could fight her, she jammed a large stick into his side. Damon cried out. Being staked was something he'd never get used to. He could feel it inside him burning his flesh. She didn't release his hands but he still frantically tried to free himself. "I'll let you go, if you let me finish what I started." She looked over to Ava, who was motionless on the ground.

"No," Damon said weak, "This isn't you."

"This is me now," Isobel said slowly pulling the stick out of his side, "This is what you made me."

With his free hand Damon put his hand on his side, feeling his sticky blood in between his fingers. Isobel lifted the stick up and held it over his chest. There was no way she had it in her to stake him. She'd worshipped him for years. She'd bent to his every whim. And she wasn't going to stake him.

"I'm sorry Damon," She whispered before throwing her arms up in the air. Damon struggled underneath her. "You can't get in the way of this."

She started moving her hands towards his chest. Damon was nowhere ready for death. Sure, at some points he had wished for it. After he thought Katherine died and he was first changed into a vampire he had wished for death. He practically begged for it. But now that he was so close to getting Katherine out of tomb it was the last thing he wanted. And they lied, his life didn't flash before his eyes. He didn't have enough time for that. He watched as Isobel's stake got closer to his un-beating heart.

Then with a flash of bright blue light and a cry Isobel fell to the ground next to him. She flung her hands up to her eyes and started rolling on the ground. Damon could clearly see her skin burning. And that could only mean one thing. Damon pushed himself up and turned to face Ava, who had her hands extended towards him.

"Ava," Damon breathed lightly. She smiled faintly towards him before her face showed horror.

"Watch out!" She cried. Damon turned to face Isobel who was now staggering behind him wooden stake in hand. Damon stood up quick to face Isobel. Half of her body was covered in burns, these burns were deeper then when Ava burned him, and it slightly scared him how powerful Ava was. Isobel then pushed passed him and lunged towards Ava, who was wobbling and looking close to passing out. In one swift movement Damon grabbed the wooden stake off the ground before jamming it into Isobel's heart.

There was something about killing a vampire that was so different then killing a human. It was kind of like the difference between killing a cow and a human, for humans that is. He was killing one of his own and not only that, one he had made. He didn't really know what he was doing until it was done. Isobel started to turn grey in front of him, her body turning cold and hard. Ava's eyes were wide as Isobel's body fell limp next to her. Isobel was one of the closest things he had to a friend. And he had just killed her over someone who wasn't important to him.

"Damon," Ava whispered looking in horror towards Isobel's dead body.

Damon didn't want to talk to her. But just as he tried to push his worry away about her, she started wobbling. A second later she collided to the ground, her heart beat wavering. Damon quickly scooped up her body before throwing one last look towards his departed friend. And for the first time in over 150 years he felt like he was going to miss someone.

* * *

Damon didn't bothering going back to the party, carrying in bloody Ava might cause a scene. She was limp in his hands and he quickly carried her through the black woods. Luckily, her heart was still beating. Though, it was faint. And he had contemplated taking her to the hospital but they'd probably think she had some serious heart condition and want to keep her forever for observation. And he couldn't have that. He found himself being actually scared that she was going to die. And he didn't know why. He'd only known her for a few days. She meant nothing to him. Though, he would miss her twisted sense of humor and the way she always found a way to destroy his ego. But she wasn't more important to him than Isobel. And he had just killed her. Ava shifted in his arms before falling limp again. At least he knew she was still alive.

He was trying to ignore how good her blood smelled. Luckily, he had had a lot of years to perfect his resistance skills. But having her this close to his face was a challenge. He found that randomly his fangs would just pop out and he'd have to fight to put them back in.

Damon reached the boarding house in record time. He slammed open the front door before gently laying Ava on one of the old plush red couches. He covered her in one of the black blankets before pouring himself a much needed drink. While he sipped the whiskey down he listened intently to Ava's heartbeat. It was growing stronger, thankfully, and he was hoping soon enough she'd wake up.

He downed his drink. He still couldn't believe he killed Isobel. Hopefully, no one found the body. He had been so completely caught up in that protector's safety that he forgot to hide it. He sighed before whipping out his phone to text Stefan.

_Backyard of the Lockwood Estate, there's a body of a vampire, could you dispose of it for me?_

Stefan: _What? There was another vampire in Mystic Falls?_

_ No shit Stefan, could you just get rid of it. I'm kind of preoccupied at the moment. _

Stefan: _Fine, but when I get home you're telling me what's going on._

_ Gladly._

Damon set his phone down before pouring himself a second drink. He sat down on one of the chairs opposite of the couch Ava was laying on and waited. It was good to have a moment alone, just with his thoughts. The past few hours had been crazy. Ava had saved his life. And he wondered why. He had given her no reason to care for him. Actually, he'd done almost everything to get her to not like him. Because that's what Damon would always do, he'd push anyone he's remotely interested in away. Because he only wanted to have eyes for Katherine and he knew when he first met Ava that she'd get in the way of that. Now her she was, making things complicated. He'd killed Isobel for her. Damon downed his drink.

He just didn't understand. He wanted to use her. That's all her wanted her for. She was a means to an end. That's all. But he found himself being drawn to her. He was weak. Damon hadn't felt this way for anyone but Katherine. And that was because he didn't allow himself to feel this way for anyone but her. Why was he allowing it now? No, he snapped, he was done allowing himself to feel this way. Once Ava was alive and well, he was leaving her be. He didn't even want to use her in his Katherine plan anymore. He just wanted to be away from her. Her attitude, her laugh, her frown, he wanted it all to disappear.

He didn't know how long he sat there staring at Ava's chest rising and falling from her deep breaths. He didn't know how many drinks he had; enough that he was starting to feel it. And he didn't know what the hell was taking Stefan so long. He wanted to get Ava off his hands for a while, he wanted to go to the next town over and kill somebody. Because heaven forbid he kill anyone here. He couldn't have Ava mad at him. He was pathetic.

After a few more minutes and a few more drinks, Stefan walked into the boarding house. He stiffened the second he entered and Damon knew it was because of the heavy smell of Ava's intoxicating blood. And Stefan wasn't as good at controlling himself as Damon was. Maybe Damon couldn't leave Ava alone after all. He sighed.

"Damon," Stefan said slowly as he entered the main room, "What happened?"

"The vampire I had you take care of," Damon started off as he stood up, "She attacked Ava. I did what I had too."

"Is she alright?" Stefan asked with a weird voice. Damon could tell he was trying not to breath. His poor brother, he was never able to maintain much self-control.

"She's breathing, her hearts beating, she's stopped bleeding," Damon pointed out, "She'll be fine."

"Why did you save her?" Stefan asked looking questioningly towards his brother. Damon shrugged lightly before grabbing the whole bottle of whiskey and heading towards the stairs.

"She saved me," Damon said lightly as he started walking up the stairs, "I saved her. I don't like being in debt to anyone."

And with that comment Damon disappeared into his room, wanting nothing more than to drink himself into a strong coma.

* * *

My neck burned. It stung. It hurt like hell. I could feel my heart beat through the wound. When the vampire dug her teeth into my neck, it burned more than it hurt. It was like I could almost feel her sucking the life out of me. I could feel myself grow weak. And there was nothing I could do to stop her. All my years of training had faded way the second she pined me on to the ground. There was no doubt in my mind that I had overestimated my power. And I was sure I was going to die. She wasn't going to stop until I was dead and that was for sure.

Then Damon came out of nowhere and saved me. He actually saved me. The fact that I meant anything to him kind of made me want to laugh. And it was clear that he knew the vampire, he called her by name, before staking her right in front of me. It seemed like they might have even be friends. So, why on earth's would he kill one of his friends for me? There was no way I had earned that. But he did it anyways. And it made me question if I was wrong about him. Or maybe he was just trying to play me. But killing a friend was a seriously twisted way to get someone to trust you.

And I saved Damon. When it was me getting attacked there was nothing I could about it. But when it was him, I felt it come over me. All my power came back for just a minute to save Damon from being staked and then disappeared again. I don't understand why I was able to use my luma to save him but wasn't able to do anything to help myself. It made me almost feel sick to my stomach. Did that mean I actually liked Damon? No, it meant that I was repaying him for pushing her off me in the first place. That was all. Damon was a disgusting vampire prick. And I really wanted nothing to do with him. Right?

"Ava," The voice was faint and unrecognizable. Slowly, I forced my eyes open. The room was full of dark woods and colors. And for a second I had no idea where I was. I sat up quickly, my head spinning. I was in the Salvatore boarding house. Damon must have brought me here after I collapsed. He must think I'm weak. And that's the last thing I wanted him to think about me. I turned to face Stefan, who sat in the chair furthest away from me. He must have been the one that called my name. He continued, "How are you feeling?"

"I have been better Stefan," I said putting my hand over my neck. I had stopped bleeding thankfully but it still hurt like hell, "Where's Damon?"

"Upstairs," Stefan said before standing up, "Let me get you something to put over that." He disappeared for a second and then returned with gauze and some rubbing alcohol. Slowly, he extended his arm and handed them too me. He wasn't getting very close to me. It must have been the whole blood thing. He crinkled his nose before returning to his chair.

"What happened?" He asked quietly as I started to patch myself up. It was hard, my head was still spinning. Probably half due to blood loss and half to the adrenaline rush. I could only remember what happened in batches. I remember meeting her, her attacking me, saving Damon, and Damon staking her. But it was flashes.

"I went after Caroline," I said lightly taping the gauze to my neck, "She was mad at me for coming with Damon. And then when I was out in the backyard the vampire just kind of jumped out of nowhere. She started telling me how she wanted to meet me and then I heard Caroline scream. Is she alright by the way?"

"I haven't seen her," Stefan replied lightly, "I left the party after you started bleeding." He confessed looking a little ashamed of himself, "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine. I'll call Elena in a bit. What happened next?"

"So I ran towards Caroline's scream and I tripped," I showed him my bruised and cut knee before starting to patch that up as well, "And I started bleeding and then she attacked me. Damon knocked her off and staked her. And that's pretty much it."

"Damon said you saved him," Stefan pointed out, "How?"

"The vampire, I think her name was Isabella or something, she was going to stake him so I shot her with my-" I picked up my hands and showed him my light. He nodded slowly as I put my hands back into fist. "And then I blacked out. Now I'm here."

"I'm glad you're alright," Stefan replied honestly, "And thank you."

"For what?" I asked slowly looking towards him.

"For saving my brother when he didn't deserve it," Stefan smiled towards me, "You can rest some more if you like. You should rest some more."

Even through all their differences, Stefan stilled cared about his brother. It was heartwarming in a way. He faintly smiled at me before pulling out his phone and walking into the other room. Slowly, I stood up. My head was still spinning but I felt it was necessary to pay Damon a visit. For some reason I felt like I owned him a thank you. And he owed me one too. I walked up the stairs slowly. The Salvatore boarding house was big, too big at the moment. Because every room I looked in wasn't Damon's. I even found Stefan's. And if I wasn't so weak, I'd probably snoop. But now wasn't the time. The next room over was Damon's and slowly I opened it.

Damon was standing over a rack of records, his button shirt open, and a bottle of whiskey dangling in his left hand.

"What kind of music should l listen too?" Damon asked sensing my presence. Slowly, I walked over to join him. I could smell the liquor on him; he clearly had been drinking a lot. He didn't slur when he spoke but he was wobbling a little bit. He was hiding from something. I could tell. He didn't care what kind of music we listened to. He just didn't want to talk about what happened. I doubted he wanted to talk at all.

"I'm sorry," I said slowly pawing through the records. He had everything here. I guess if you've lived since the 19th century you'd be able to stack up a pretty good music collection. He actually he a really decent music collection, I was shocked.

"What is it you have to be sorry for Ava?" Damon asked picking a Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers album. Slowly he put it down on the turnstile and the first song started softly playing. Damon started humming along before taking another swing of his whiskey.

"She was your friend," I pointed out watching him walk away, "Wasn't she?"

Damon didn't answer; instead he downed his drink and turned up Petty's_ Refugee_. I had a feeling he was trying to make me leave but I didn't want to. Instead I took a seat on his comfy bed and waited.

"What?" Damon asked, "You can go home, you don't owe me anything."

"I owe you my life," I said softly, "You did something selfless for me. You've proved to me your humanity is on."

"Maybe I have a hidden agenda," He said dancing and swaying to the music. Was this his odd way of coping? I don't think I'd ever seen someone dance to Tom Petty before. He did make it look good though. The way he swung his hips was so provocative. I looked away from him. He continued, "Maybe I only did it to gain you trust."

"You haven't gained my trust," I pointed out, "I just wanted to thank you. That's all. And if this is your way of coping, it's odd."

"I'm not coping m'dear," Damon replied before turning up the music yet again, "I'm living. Life goes on. You win some you lose some. Blah, blah, blah. Now if you don't mind, you're kind of ruining my buzz."

"You could say thank you too you know," I pointed out, "I did save your life too."

"You won't be the first nor the last I owe thanks to," He said drinking out of the bottle, "Please go, Ava. I'm not one for kind words or emotional speeches. We're not hugging. I'm not crying into your arms. I'm living and you're frankly ruining it."

"Fine," I snapped as I stood up, "You have some serious issues Damon."

"Thank you for that compliment," He started motioning me towards the door, "If you're going to be brute-y please go join Stefan. Go go." He motioned with his hands. I rolled my eyes at him. What an ass! I slammed the door on my way out and quickly made my way down the stairs.

"Okay," Stefan was still on the phone, "Alright, I'll talk you later. Bye Elena." He hung the phone just as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Stefan walked into the main room and I followed him, sitting back down on my couch.

"Is Caroline okay?" I asked him impatiently. I didn't really care about much more at the moment. I just wanted to know everyone was okay, so I could leave. I frankly didn't want to be around Damon right now. I mean, it had taken a lot for me to save his life and he didn't even care. I frowned before looking back up towards Stefan.

"She's fine," Stefan said lightly, "She found some bodies in the woods. I'm sure the vampire that attacked you was the one that drained them as well."

"Who were they?" I asked my interest peaked. I prayed they weren't people I knew. The last thing I needed was some death to ruin my already terrible night.

"Elena said some kids in Jeremy's grade," Stefan shrugged, "Now anyone she knew, so I doubt anyone you knew. It's sad. But I'm glad Elena's alright. How's Damon?"

"Damon's a bastard," I replied with spite, "And I'm leaving."

"He gets like that," Stefan replied softly, "When he's upset he likes to shut everyone out. He says things he doesn't mean. I'm sure he's thankful you saved his life. And I'm sure he'll tell you eventually. Just give him time."

"Why are you defending him?" I asked holding my neck, which was throbbing once again. Stefan shrugged. "And I don't want to give him time. It's whatever. I don't like drama. I'm going to go home and go to sleep."

"Alright," Stefan nodded, "I'll drive you, come on."

Lucas was in the kitchen with his arms crossed when I entered the house. I gave Stefan a reassuring nod before he left. I guess it was almost two in the morning. I must have been knocked out for a while. My head was still spinning and part of me still didn't want to believe that I had been attacked tonight. Every time I replayed it through my head I cringed. I never wanted to go through that ever again.

It felt like I hadn't seen Lucas in days. Usually I'd tell him everything that had been going on, but this year I was shut off towards him. And I don't really know why. Lucas was eying me up and down when I walked into the kitchen. My dress was trashed; it was torn and ripped in some places and most of all it was covered in my blood. Lucas pointed to a chair at the table. Slowly, I sat down. I knew I was going to get an earful for this. And I didn't blame him.

"Ava," Lucas sighed before sitting down to join me, "I know I don't say it enough, but you're practically my kid. I mean, I feel like your dad, in a way. And you can't leave me in the dark like this. I mean, you come home covered in blood and bruised up and I just want to freak out. You know? You can't not call, you can't not tell me where you're going, do you understand?"

Guilt plunged deep into my stomach. I had been so caught up with my life that I'd almost forgotten that Luke was a huge part of it. I mean, he was like my dad. He had been there since my real parents abandoned their freak daughter. So that made Luke the closest thing I had to family. I sighed and nodded. I almost felt like crying. After everything that happened today, I really needed a good cry session. Maybe I'd call Elena later. But she wouldn't understand. I hated having almost no one to talk about this.

"I'm sorry," I said with a sniffle to Luke, "Everything has been so crazy lately. I don't even know where to start."

"I'm here," Luke cooed, "For you, you know that? You can talk to me."

And then the flood gates behind my eyes burst and I started uncontrollably sobbing. I had almost died today. And that was just hitting me now. That vampire had literally almost killed me. And I couldn't pretend and shrugged it off like it was nothing anymore. Luke pulled his chair closer to mine before I clung to his shoulder. Through my sobs I told him what had happened, how Damon knew what I was, how Stefan and him knew about Katherine, how the vampire attacked me, how I saved Damon's life, how he saved mine. It had taken me almost an hour to get through everything, since the part about the attack was painful to recall.

"I see," Luke said likely as he used his thumbs to wipe my tears, "it's okay."

"But I wasn't strong enough," I sniffled, "How I am supposed to protect Elena if I can't protect myself?"

"We'll figure it out," Luke replied as I pushed myself off of his shoulders, "So the Salvatore's knew Katherine? That's the only thing you're going to have to watch out for. Other than that you're doing a good job, don't get yourself down. Elena is safe in her bed tonight because of you."

I nodded as Luke told me to go to bed. It was good to get that all off my chest. And I was surprised how he just sat there and listened. He didn't yell at me when I told him about going to the founders' dance with Damon and he didn't yell at me when I protected Caroline instead of Elena. I stretched before making my way towards my bedroom.

Slowly, I peeled off my bloody dress. I was sore everywhere. I was sore where my knee hit the rock. My wrists were sore from where the vampire held me down. My body was sore from where I hit the ground. And most of all my neck was sore. She'd really clamped down on me. I ran my fingers over it as I jumped into the warm water of the shower.

The warm water took the excess blood away, though it was kind of creepy that the water was running red by my feet. Damon hadn't attacked me, which shocked me, since I'd always been told that if a vampire got close enough to my blood they wouldn't be able to control themselves. But he seemed fine. I mean, even his shirt had some of my blood on it. Maybe I shouldn't take what he said to me so harshly. He did kill his friend for me. _He killed his friend for me._ I still wasn't wrapping my head around the whole concept. He'd seemed so evil to me and then he did something so selfless. I didn't understand him. I doubted I ever would.

And even though they both knew Katherine, I didn't really feel a threat. I think Stefan was in love with her and that's why he had an interest in Elena. If they wanted her for some doppelgänger plan they would have already taken her? Right?

I didn't want to think about all of this anymore. I climbed out of the shower before slowly putting on some pajamas. All I wanted to do was go to sleep. I couldn't believe I had to go to school tomorrow. That all felt like a different part of my life now. Junior year had flipped my life upside down in only a few days. I guess I got what I wanted. This was sure interesting.

I pulled my blankets over my head and turned off the light. Usually, my mind would fight sleep. It would keep me awake with questions about the universe and the meaning of life but tonight I was too tired to even try to think about those things. Right as I about to fall asleep, I heard something slight hit my window. I peered over my blankets towards my small window, but I didn't see anything. My mind was probably playing tricks with me. Then I heard it again, and again, and again. Slowly, I stood up and made my way towards my window. Standing down on the ground below was Damon.

* * *

Damon stood outside her house not sure what he was doing there. He didn't want to come and visit Ava. He had given himself the whole speech that he was better off without her. But every time he thought about walking away, about telling her to screw off, he couldn't. Because something inside him wanted to know her. It wanted to know everything about her. And he hated himself for being here, for standing outside her window and throwing rocks, but he was doing it anyways.

Ava opened her window on the second floor and peered out. Her hair was wet and he could smell the fragrant scent of her shampoo. She looked different without make up on or her hair done, but she was still beautiful. Damon wished that she wasn't.

"What?" She asked breaking him out his train out thought, "I'm tired."

"Invite me in," Damon said as kindly as he could. He really did only want to talk to her. Which shocked him. When was the last time he just wanted to talk to a woman?

"Hell no," She snapped harshly, "Are you kidding?"

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have today when you were bleeding all over me." Damon pointed out throwing her a quick smile, "Please, I just want to talk to you. I was rude to you earlier. I do owe you thanks."

"Is this some kind of trick?" Ava asked squinting her bright eyes down towards him. Damon shook his head before crossing his fingers. "This doesn't seem very Damon'y to me."

She was right, this wasn't like him at all. He didn't come to girl's house at the middle of the night to just talk. If his past self could see him now. But he had to get her to believe he was here for good and not for some vampire mischief.

"Scouts honor," He replied coolly, "Just invite me in."

"Fine," Ava sighed, "Come in."

Damon was shocked she agreed so easily. But he could tell part of Ava wanted to talk to him too. Maybe she was fighting the same demons he was. Maybe she was trying to push away these stupid feelings too. He could tell, it was written all over her face. She immediately regretted invited him in. Damon quickly made his way into her room before she could even shut the window and turn around. He stood coolly by her bed.

"Damnit Damon!" She said when she noticed him, her voice rising, "You scared me."

"You knew I was coming in," He pointed out before looking around Ava's small room. Everything about it was so here. Like if you could put her essence in a room. The wall was covered with classic rock posters and posters for movies from the 80s. Someone was clearly born in the wrong time period. Her blankets were ruffled and tossed on the floor. Damon looked up towards her, he must have woken her up. "You're room is very Ava'y." He commented as she rolled her eyes.

"It is _my _room," she replied slowly with a yawn, "Look I'm really tired so whatever you want to say, just say it. Please don't dick around with me."

She really wanted to just cut to the chase didn't she? Damon had trouble thanking people. Because well, he didn't really believe in it. He didn't need help. That was pretty much what it came down too. But he was thinking about it earlier. As much as he hated to admit it, if Ava hadn't hit Isobel with her light, he would be dead right now. He did need her help.

"Thank you," Damon said honestly, "For saving me. Thank you."

"You're welcome," She said before sitting down on her bed. Damon slowly sat down next to her. She looked at him with a confusing glance. And he himself was confused. He wanted to leave. But for some reason, he couldn't stop himself from sitting down next to her.

"And she was my friend," Damon admitting suddenly, wanting nothing more than to open to someone about Isobel, "That's why I got all drunk and dance-y, which I am not too happy you saw by the way."

"You're dancing secret is safe with me," She responded with a light tone of voice. He flashed Ava a forced smile before looking down at his hands. "Why'd you do it? Why'd you save me over your friend?" She asked him with a quiet voice.

Damon didn't want to tell her why. It was partially about Katherine but sadly not all about her. He didn't want Ava to die. It simply came down to that. He didn't want her gone. And it scared him to no end. If Katherine wasn't here, he'd run out of Mystic Falls so fast. She was staring up at him with bright blue eyes and he couldn't stop himself from telling her. He was going to kick himself later for this.

"There's something about you," Damon stood up suddenly running a hand through his hair, "You're _intoxicating._ You're the first person in a long time that I've actually wanted to get to know."

"I know how you feel," She sighed before looking up towards him, "I shouldn't have invited you in. I should have told you to screw off and told you to leave me alone because you really did piss me off earlier. But for some reason I couldn't. And now here you are."

"But I don't want to want you," Damon huffed, "I mean you're really annoying."

"You're not to great yourself," She pointed out, "At least I don't kill people for sport."

Damon sighed again and sat back down. He should leave. Just leave Damon. Ava noticed his mood change and started again,

"Even so," She mumbled slightly, "Even if you want to get to know me. She was still your friend. And I'm still a stranger."

"She was my friend," Damon admitted to her and to himself, "And I'm going to miss her. But you move on. I'll be fine. But I think we should try to avoid each other; because neither of us clearly wants this."

She nodded in agreement before standing up. She disappeared for a second and returned with something in her hands. Damon cocked his head towards her with a confused look on his face. Slowly she held her hands out and gave him a candle. A candle? Really?

"A candle," Damon observed looking down towards it, "Why are you giving me this?"

"Light it and put it in the window," She instructed. Was she high? What the hell was she talking about?

"No," Damon said holding the candle out towards her, "I'm not here to do your bidding. Light your own damn candle Ava."

"It's kind of a part of protector lore," She continued ignoring the candle he held out towards her, "If someone you care about dies, you light a candle for them. You help guide them to the other side."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard," Damon shook his head before setting the candle down on the bed, "And I'm leaving. Hopefully, I won't see you around Ava."

He disappeared before she could protest. He didn't want to light a candle for Isobel. He didn't want to help her 'cross' to the other side or whatever. He wanted to forget she ever existed. That was all. And the fact that Ava even believed he cared enough to do that almost made him want to laugh.

But part of him was thankful she cared enough at all to mention it. Isobel had tried to kill her today. Isobel had drained her blood and left her for dead. And on top of that, he had been nothing but horrible to her. And she was still trying to console him. Why was she trying to get into his head? He didn't want her there. But she kept doing things to creep her way back in.

He turned to look back at Ava's window once more. And there sitting in the sill was one flickering candle light. Ava had lit a candle for Isobel. She lit that stupid 'help guide one to the other side' candle for him, so he could let go of Isobel. And Damon knew, even as hard as he tried, he wasn't going to be able to leave Ava alone anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the comments and feedback you guys! I really appreciate it as always. I didn't have much time to check this chapter for errors! So if you see any please ignore them! I'll fix them later tonight! And thanks for waiting for this chapter! I wrote from a view different perspective and I really enjoyed it! Let me know if you have any suggestions for possible ways this story goes! Feel free to PM if you want! I'll for sure reply asap!**

**Thanks and enjoy! **

There was a slight knock on my bedroom door, so slight that it barely stirred me from my sleep. Slowly and groggily I made my way out of my warm blanket cocoon and towards my bedroom door. Before opening the door I threw a quick glance to my clock, which red numbers were informing me that it was just a little after three in the morning. Why would Luke be coming to my room this early? I sighed as I turned the knob.

To my surprise, Damon stood in my door way. He didn't say anything as he entered my room, he just slowly walked in and flopped himself down on my bed. What the hell was he doing? I frowned before running a hand through my hair.

"I think I've figured it out," He said softly while lying on his back and looking up towards me.

"Figured out a new way to annoy me?" I asked before rubbing my eyes, "I have to sleep you know. I'm not some undead creature of the night."

"I know but," Damon smiled a devilish grin, "No sleeping. Come here and I'll tell you what I've figured out."

Slowly I made my way to my bed and sat down next to him. I don't know why I decided it was a good idea. Sitting next to any man on a bed can be a bad idea, but next to Damon? That was a catastrophically terrible idea. The way he smelled was almost intoxicating, like a mix of sandalwood and berries. Slowly, he put his hand on top of mine.

"What are you doing?" I asked shocked as I tried to pull my hand away. Damon leaned in, using his body weight to push me down on the bed. Then with a quick move he straddled himself on top of me. I firmly placed my hands on his chest and started to push, but Damon just laughed.

"Here's what I've figured out," He whispered bringing his lips down to my ear, "This sexual tension between us is a problem. And we're not going to be able to stay away from one another until we release it."

"What sexual tension?" I snapped, "Get off! I thought we agreed to stay away from one another? How is this staying away from me?"

He ran his finger along the outline of my jaw. His cold hands tingling my every nerve. I shot him up a glance. What was he thinking? We weren't friends. We weren't close. And we definitely weren't this! His breath was on my ear, making me freeze. _This wasn't happening. _

"You know you want this," He whispered softly before pressing his lips up against my neck. His wet lips felt exhilarating up against my skin. But, I had to remember who those lips belonged to. I couldn't let myself feel any pleasure from any of this.

"Damon," I urged pushing up against him again, "I'm pretty sure this falls under the sexual harassment category."

He brought his head up from my neck and looked down at me with his almost piercing blue eyes. Then with one hand he brushed some of my messy hair from my face.

"Don't lie now," He whispered running his finger over my lips now, "You're not getting any of this tension at all?"

"Of course I am," I felt myself blush at my honest answer, "But I don't need to release it in order to stay away from you. I can do all of that without doing this. Because I really don't like you very much." I pointed out. But part of me wanted him to not stop. Part of me wanted this murderer to rip of all my clothes and take me right here. But, the sensible part of me wanted him off me. And that was the part I was going to listen to.

"One kiss," Damon mumbled, "One passionate kiss and I'll leave you alone. That doesn't harm your virtue very much now does it?"

I stared up at his lips after he said the word 'kiss'. The way his tongue formed the 's' sound. Everything about the way he talked was sensual. And he was right, what would one kiss hurt? I mean, I really didn't like his personality. And all the feelings inside me were merely ones of a physical nature. So, if I got a kiss out of the way then I wouldn't always wonder what his lips felt like against mine.

"Fine," I slowly raised my mouth to his, "One kiss."

Damon slammed his lips into mine. It wasn't one of those moments in a romantic chick flick where the man leans in slowly, lingering in front of the innocent girl, before lightly touching his lips to hers, sparks fly and they live happily ever after. No, Damon slammed his lips into mine with the sole intention of getting the most out of his one kiss. Using his lips he parted mine before almost jamming his tongue into my mouth. I had never had a kiss like this before. His tongue danced inside my mouth, skimming up against my teeth.

He was trying to play dirty; he was trying to make me want more. But fine, if he wanted a kiss I was going to give him a damn good one. Slowly, I wrapped my legs around his hips before biting his lower lip. He groaned, _actually groaned!_ I so had him. But he didn't take it, he put one of his hands up against my right thigh and pulled me closer up against his body.

Okay, so now I was getting into it. I tried to pull my lips away from his. He had got his one kiss. And that was it. I wasn't going to let myself get caught up in the moment. Not with him. His hand gripped strongly up against the back of my neck. He wasn't going to let me go without a fight. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this much passion with someone. Plus, I need to come up for breath. Our kiss was lasting so long that I felt my head spinning. Damon slowly bit my bottom lip before quickly switching our position. With one twist of his arm I ended up on top of him our lips still connected. I ran my hands through his soft silky hair before giving it a quick tug while Damon used his hands to explore my body.

My phone vibrated on my bedside table but when I tried to reach it I couldn't. I threw Damon a glaze and he shrugged and smiled before leaning into to whisper.

"Wake up."

I shot up in my bed before grabbing my still vibrating phone on my bedside table.

"Hell..hello?" I answered still groggy from my unusually vivid dream. I threw a look at my beside alarm clock that informed me that it was 5. Who was calling me at five? If it was Damon, I was hanging up. Especially after a dream like that.

"Ava?"

"Mhmm," I mumbled rubbing my eyes

"It's Elena," She informed me, "Sorry I woke you."

"It's alright," I replied suddenly more awake now. What if something happened to her? I felt my stomach drop, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," She sighed, "It's Matt. Well, Vicki actually. She hasn't been home all night. Matt asked me to call everyone to see if they saw her last night. Did you?"

"Vicki Donavan?" I asked surprised that that was what the phone call was about, "No, I haven't seen her in forever. Maybe..since.. I don't know." I was still freaking out about that dream. I could practically feel his lips on mine.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked sensing my change in tone.

"Sorry," I replied, "I just had a really vivid dream. Anyways, I'll let you know if anything comes up about Vicki okay?"

"Alright," Elena answered, "I'll see you at school."

"Bye," I hung up before falling down on my bed. It was odd that Elena was calling me about Vicki Donavon, just because we usually didn't worry about her. She was a drug addict; she was bound to go on a bender at some point. But of course, I wasn't going to say that to Elena. Because Elena Gilbert cared about everything and everyone.

I was exhausted. I wanted to fall back asleep so bad. After everything that's been going on the past few days, I need a really good night's sleep. But there was no way I was going to fall back asleep after that dream. What the hell was up with that dream? I ran my fingers over my lips before shaking my head. That was so stupid. The last thing I wanted was to dream about _him._

I got up and out of bed before finding something easy to put on. I guess I would look for Vicki Donovan, even though she really wasn't my problem. Because I wasn't going back to sleep and I didn't want to sit here and do nothing for the next two hours. I took a quick look at myself in the mirror and frowned. I looked like I had just been hit by a bus. The bite on my neck wasn't healing itself as well as I wanted it too. I threw on some make up before digging through my closet to find any kind of scarf. The only one I had of course, was one covered in kittens given to me by Lucas's Grandmother. I sighed before wrapping it around my still sore neck. Quietly I made my way down the stairs; even Lucas was sane enough to not be awake this early. I threw on a jacket before walking outside. The early morning air was crisp. I couldn't remember the last time I was up at this hour. It wasn't almost unheard of for any teenager to be awake this early let alone me, the queen of staying up late and sleeping in.

I turned and made my way towards the Donovan house, which wasn't far from my house. I wondered if he'd think it was weird if I just showed up asking to help with Vicki. He knew she wasn't my friend. But Matt kind of was. Maybe he'd think I was just being nice. We were friends. He'd just think I was nice.

Before I could turned the corner and go towards the Donavon house, I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Black smoke was descending into the sky right by Tyler Lockwood's estate. I frowned. The last place I wanted to be was back by that nightmare. But, I couldn't ignore the signs. Most likely Vicki Donovan was there. I'd be a hero, that'd be fun. Some recognition finally.

I turned and crossed the street before making my way towards the woods. As much as I tried, I couldn't keep my mind from returning to that stupid dream. I frowned as I pushed through the brush. I had never had a dream like that before. And it was going to be stuck in my head for the rest of the day I was sure. I just really hoped I wouldn't see Damon. Because I'm sure I'd turn so red that he'd have to make some kind of smug comment. And that was the last thing I wanted.

The smoke was coming from an old cemetery that I had never visited but passed briefly during a 'historic tour of mystic falls' I'd taken with Luke's mom. There were multiple separate fires burning and a terrible smell coming from the smoke. Slowly, I covered my nose as I walked closer. Under the flames were dark masses. I leaned close to one, straining my eyes to see what it was. And it only took me a second to notice. It was a body. Someone had lite multiple bodies on fire and left them here.

I couldn't help but let out a bloodcurdling scream.

I feel to my knees, completely traumatized by what was in front of me. I had never seen a dead body before and I never imagined I would. Which I guess was kind of stupid with my line of work. But I guess I didn't imagine myself seeing a chard burnt one. I could still make out the physical feature of the one in front of me. I could see the fingers, hair, teeth all covered in black crispy features. I clenched my stomach and turned around feeling the bile rising in my throat. After swallowing down the acid liquid that was in my throat I pulled out my phone and dialed Caroline.

"What?" Caroline snapped when she answered, "Why are you calling me so early? I hope it's not to apologize because-"

"Caroline," My voice was shaking, "Oh god,"

"Ava," Caroline sounded concerned her mood completely changed by the sound of my voice, "Are you crying?"

"Can I talk to your mom?" I asked my voice shaking, "Please, it's important."

"Alright," Caroline said with worry in her voice, "Hold on okay?"

I turned away from the bodies and stood up, wanting nothing more than to run away from there.

"Hey Ava," Sheriff Forbes answered the voice with a calm voice, "What's going on honey?"

I wasn't sure how to start. I just wanted to burst into tears and cry to her. But I wasn't calling her for comfort. She had always been like a mom too me, since I practically spent a whole summer at her house when I was 10. And as much as I wanted to sob to her I couldn't, I was calling because of the pile of bodies that lay behind me. I pushed back my tears and started with a shaking voice,

"Elena called me and told me Vicki Donovan was missing," I started my voice racing, "So I went out to see if Matt needed help and on my way I saw smoke coming from the old cemetery on the Lockwood's land and I came here to see what it was and-" I started to choke up now, my voice trapping itself in my throat.

"What was there Ava?" Sheriff Forbes asked, "It's okay you can tell me."

"Bodies," I spewed out, "Burned bodies."

"What?" She asked clearly as shocked as I was.

"There's like," I turned to face them slowly, "Three or four bodies here. Please just send someone out here. I can't stay here any longer. Please." I noticed that my voice was muffled by my sobs.

"I'm on my way," She replied quickly, "I'll be right there okay? Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?"

I gave her a quick yes as I walked away from the bodies. I'd never smelt anything so terrible in my life. The smell clung to my throat and burned my eyes. And all I wanted to do was go back to my room and crawl back into my bed and worry about those weird Damon dreams all over again.

"I'm almost there," She said breaking me out of my train of thought, "One of my officers is going to be there soon. He'll take you home okay?"

"Alright," I said lightly before leaning up against a nearby tree. I felt weak. I had felt nothing but weak the past few days. And right now was no exception. Here I was, supposedly some big vampire killing machine, cowering at the sight of the dead. Of course, Lucas never taught me about how to react to dead bodies. I guess that would have been nice. I'm sure this won't be the last I am seeing of them.

"Ava?" I heard a voice behind me. A flood of relieve washed over me. I was surprised the cop got here so fast. But in a town like Mystic Falls were nothing bad ever happened it didn't shock me. I turned to face the voice but stopped, slowly Stefan emerged from the brush. "What happened?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern. I was surprised, I was actually more glad to see him then the cop. That was twisted.

"I don't know," I said as he walked over to my side, his eyes scoping the bodies. He didn't seem to have the same reaction as I did. But then again, I'm sure he's seen his fair share of dead bodies. Especially with a brother like Damon.

"This is terrible," Stefan said with a hushed tone, "Are you alright?"

I nodded but he saw right through me. Clearly, I was far from alright. But I had to put on a strong face. I didn't want Stefan or Damon or any vampire for that matter thinking I was weak. Slowly, Stefan put his hands on my shoulders before pulling me into his strong chest.

I didn't know what to do. I just froze. It was the last thing I was expecting. Sure, Stefan seemed like the comforting type. But for some reason, he holding me seemed so foreign. He was here for Elena, wasn't he? Why should he even feel the need to be there for me?

"You don't have to pretend," He said lightly his hand stoking my hair lightly, "If you were immune to seeing something like this you wouldn't be human. You shouldn't be okay. You're not okay."

"No," I mumbled into his chest, "I'm not."

I didn't want him to see me as weak. But what was I supposed to do? He saw right through me. He seemed like the type of guy that always would. For Stefan, I was an open book. And it scared me to no end. I shouldn't trust him. But here I was, doing exactly so.

"Let me take you away from here," Stefan said as he loosened his grip on me, "I can compel the guidance counselor to give you a day off? We could go someplace fun for a change. And before you say anything about me compelling anyone-"

"Alright," I huffed, "I don't want to go to school anyhow. This is a one time thing Salvatore." I pointed out complete pushing myself away from him now, "If I ever find you compelling anyone again."

"I know," Stefan said before holding out his hand to show a blasting light motion. I nodded confidently just as Stefan turned his head towards the woods. Then in a blink of an eye he disappeared.

"Ava?" The cop called as he walked out of the woods, "I'm here to ask you some questions and then I'm going to take you home alright?"

I nodded to cop before he looked towards the bodies, a look of pure horror swiping across his face.

* * *

Stefan didn't know why he said he'd take Ava out. It was a stupid idea, especially with this whole relationship starting to bloom with Elena. But when he had her in his arms something felt so right and he wanted nothing more than to comfort her, then to make her feel better. Stefan frowned as he dropped his backpack off at home before grabbing his jacket. Oh well, there was no turning back now. Ava had texted him after she'd had almost an hour long conversation with the cops saying she was ready when he was. And he was happy for a split second that she wanted to go out with him. But then he remembered Elena and his solemn attitude returned.

"Ditching school little brother?" Damon asked as he leaned in his bedroom door frame, "As you're legal guardian I should be upset, shouldn't I?"

"You're not my legal guardian," Stefan pointed out as he grabbed his car keys.

"According to the state of North Carolina I am," Damon smiled, "So where are you and beautiful Elena off to today? A romantic sunset walk on the beach? A horseback ride through the mountains? A cabin getaway on the lake?"

"I'm not going anywhere with Elena," Stefan replied lightly, ignoring his brother's oh so annoying remarks. Damon raised his eyebrow, clearly intrigued. As much as he hated to love his brother, sometimes Damon just needed to leave him alone. "I'm going somewhere with Ava." He didn't know why he wanted to explain himself to Damon. Maybe because he wanted him to know Ava was off bounds for the day. So Damon couldn't screw with her.

"Ava?" Damon asked, a look of some emotion sweeping across his now hardened face. Was that jealousy? Envy maybe? Damon frowned and looked away, "Why would you want to go anywhere with that annoying girl?"

"Because I Damon, like the company of friends every once and awhile, unlike some who rather wallow in their own self-pity." Stefan replied calmly. Damon pressed his eye brows together before putting on a smug look.

"If anyone is wallowing it is you my dear brother," Damon said before pouring himself a drink, "And I could care less about friends. I can also compel myself a companion if I need one. And well, as for Ava, I'm already in that pretty little head of hers. She'll be eating out of the palms of my hands before you know it. But go, have a good time wallowing together. Maybe I'll pay Elena a visit today while you're out."

Stefan knew Damon was just trying to mess with him. Damon was always trying to get in his head. But he knew Damon wasn't going to hurt Elena. As much as Damon liked to screw with him, he didn't want to hurt him. He was all talk. Stefan walked towards the door, ignoring his brother's smug smile before stopping next to him.

"You didn't kill those people in the woods did you?" Stefan asked. He didn't want to ask Damon about it. Because frankly, he didn't want to know if his brother was capable of something that sinful. Damon cocked his head to the right before taking a long sip of his drink.

"I didn't," Damon replied, "Because if I did, you and I would both know, I'd be walking about boasting about it. This, I guess could pose a problem."

"How do you mean?" Stefan asked. He didn't press his brother further. He knew Damon. And he knew he wouldn't lie about something like burning bodies. If Damon did it, he'd own up to it. That was one thing he was honest about.

"If it wasn't me," Damon pointed to his chest, "And it wasn't you." He pointed to Stefan. "Then who was it?" He put both palms up in a questioning moment. "Oh, the mystery begins."

Stefan furrowed his brow towards his over dramatic brother.

"Guess we'll have to figure out," Stefan said softly before walking out the door.

"Guess so!" Damon called after him. He knew his brother knew something, as to what? That was a mystery on its own. But something told Stefan that Damon was somehow a part of all this. And he wondered what on earth it could be.

* * *

Ava was sitting on a swing on her porch when Stefan arrived. She was staring off into the distance. Probably thinking about all the turmoil she'd been through in the last couple of days. Stefan had been around long enough to be able to read people and everything in the way Ava's face fell screamed misery. He'd brought all this on her. Because Damon followed him here and Damon was the one causing her all this trouble.

"Hey," Stefan smiled as he walked up her steps and towards the swing, "Ready to go?"

"Depends on where we're going," She replied with a soft voice.

"Where would you like to go?" Stefan asked suddenly wanting nothing more then to make her happy. He'd had things in mind, but now they all seemed to go out of the window.

"The ocean," Ava nodded towards him, "I've never been."

"To the ocean?" Stefan asked taking a step back, "But the coast is only a few hours away."

"I'm kind of tied to this place," Ava confessed. What did she mean? Stefan waited for her to continue but she didn't. She still wasn't really willing to open up to him. And of course, he understood why. He didn't deserve her trust. He wasn't sure he ever would.

"Alright," Stefan said as he started walking towards his car, "To the beach."

"To the beach!" Ava replied with a smile. Maybe it was forced, he couldn't tell. But one thing he did know, Ava had one hell of a smile.

* * *

It was weird. Well, it didn't feel weird. And that what was weird about it. Stefan drove quietly through the curving streets, his arm hanging out his window. And at the moment, he just looked like a normal boy. And I'm sure, I, with my legs crossed and my sunglasses on, just looked like a normal girl. And that's what was weird about it. How could I feel so normal with someone who so wasn't?

The city air faded away and soon the smell of salt and sand filled my every breath. And everything I went through this morning seemed to fade away. Of course, I was never going to be able to forget. But it was nice for a moment to be able to pretend.

"I can't believe you've never been to the beach," Stefan said interrupting my train of thought. Yeah, it was odd. But in-between training and Elena I had no time for anything else. From ages 10-15, my life was on a strict schedule. And I guess because of that I learned that time is precious and I shouldn't waste it with doing trivial things like a trip to the beach with Stefan. But, I went through hell this morning. I sure deserved my own little slice of heaven today.

"I've been busy," I smiled not really wanting to go in depth with what I was busy with, "But I'm excited to finally see it."

"I think Ireland has the best beaches," Stefan pointed out, "Something about mixing the forest with the ocean." Stefan's faded off for a second obviously thinking about his time spent elsewhere. I guess that was one of the perks of being a vampire, you'd have enough time to visit every place on the planet if you wanted too.

And I had a limited amount of time and so far I've wasted it. It was ironic in a way, I was complete giving up my life to protect another. Was this really what I was destined to do? Or somewhere along the line did it get blurry? Everything inside of me wanted to be normal. And people are always complaining about normalcy. Being different isn't all it's cracked up to be. If I was normal, I'd be in first period history right now. I would have never seen what I saw today. I would have never been attacked. Everything would be perfect. I huffed before leaning my head on my hand.

"Do you ever just wish you were normal?" I asked Stefan, "I mean, I know being a vampire has it's perks, eternal life and all. But is it worth it? You can never grow up with someone, never have kids? And I can never be truly myself with anyone; it puts to many people in danger. So I guess we're both pretty damaged. Aren't we?"

"I wish I was human every day," Stefan mumbled lightly his eyes fixed on the road. I was surprised he was opening up to me. And I was surprised I opened up to him. But he was the first person I'd ever met that was different. I'd never met another protector. I don't think I ever will, "Forever is frightening. To know that everyone I ever love will die, it's the most painful thing I could ever imagine. That's why I put up walls, you know? It's easier to never get attached to anyone and live a painless life. Then get attached to someone only to watch them slowly fade away."

"What about the saying, 'It's better to love and lost then never loved at all.'?" I asked turning to face him.

"I'd rather never love at all," Stefan sighed, "It's easier. Trust me."

"You've been damaged," I pointed out, "Some girl got you good."

Stefan nodded before looking down towards the radio, Bon Jovi's Living on a Prayer drifted through the speakers and with a flick of his wrist, Stefan blasted it.

"It's appropriate that Bon Jovi is playing on the radio right now, isn't it?" Stefan asked with a smile. "It really lightens the mood."

"You know how we can really lighten the mood?" I raised my voice. Stefan raised his eyebrows quizzically at me. "Belting it! _Tommy used to work on the docks_!" I used my hands for effect as I sang along, "Come on Stefan don't make me do this alone."

"_She says we got to hold on to what we got. It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not. We've got each other and that's enough for love. We'll give it a shot!"_ Stefan sang with me, his voice resonated in the car. And to my surprise, he wasn't bad. He has had a long time to practice.

"_OH! We're half way there. Ohhh, living on a prayer! Take my hand_," Stefan held his hand out for me on that line and to my surprise and his I took it, "_We'll make it I swear. Ohh living on a prayer!"_

We were in a moment. You know, that _moment_. Where everything you're doing is just pure you. No pressure, no judgment, just a moment to be one hundred percent Ava or one hundred percent Stefan. And it felt good. To just let loose because frankly, that was something I never did. I was always watching Elena, worrying about her, training. And now, it was all gone. It was just me, Stefan, Bon Jovi, and the open road. And for the first time in a long time, I was impeccably, unbelievably happy.

* * *

Damon rarely got jealous. But now he was. He could feel it coursing through his veins like some kind of damn infection. And he hated it. And as always, Stefan was behind the wheel of his jealous train. He thought Stefan wanted Elena, didn't he? That is why he came to this god forsaken place anyhow. And now what? He was interested in someone else? It didn't make sense to Damon. And frankly, it pissed him off. He didn't want to want Ava. He really didn't want to. It was a big complication. And he thought he solved that last night, when he told her to leave him alone. But now her being with Stefan didn't help. She was supposed to leave them both alone. He thought that was part of the deal. In order to stay out of his life, she was going to have to stay out of Stefan's as well.

Damon was hoping when he told Stefan he'd give Elena a visit he'd stay back to protect her. But he didn't. And Damon really had no interest in spending any time with Elena. Before, he was making it his mission to break them apart. Now all he wanted was to bring them together. Because if Stefan was madly in love with Elena, he'd stay away from Ava. Not that Damon wanted Ava single and free to mingle. That was a complication too. Why couldn't she just be with someone else, someone human, and someone irrelevant. That'd really help him out.

Damon started digging through the bookshelves in the house, trying to find anything to take his mind off of that annoying little short haired protector that he loathed so much. Okay, he didn't loath her. But he sure as hell wanted to. He lusted after her. And a thin line stands between loathing and lusting. He was just going to have to find a way to cross it. And Damon was sure, Katherine was that line. So, he buried himself in her rescue. First, he needed to find where Emily Bennett's spell book was. Because she was the one to lock them up in the first place. And with her spell book, he was determined to find a way to reverse it.

He knew his Dad had it. Somewhere. It had to be somewhere in this old dusty house. Damon started through books on the floor. Zach was nowhere around. And he really didn't care what he thought about it. Zach was smart enough not to get in his way. But he couldn't find that damn book anywhere. What. A. Pain.

There was a slight knock on the door and Damon turned to face it. He really wasn't in the mood for company. The last thing he wanted was to have to act normal for some local. Zach slowly walked by him before opening the front door. It'd been one the first times Damon had seen Zach since he can back. But really he felt nothing about it. Zach was nothing to him.

"Stefan?" Zach called up the stairs before throwing a look to Damon.

"He's not here," Damon huffed picturing Stefan and Ava romantically off someone. His stomach turned.

"Where is he?" The voice belong to a girl. Damon strode around the corner to see Elena standing in his front door. Well, this was a surprise.

"He's out somewhere," Damon smiled, "Why don't you come in?"

Elena nodded slowly before entering the house. He hated to look at her. She was a constant reminder of something he couldn't have, something he was so close yet so far from. Zach threw him a cautioning glance before retreating to his room once more. Elena took off her jacket and set on the chair before entering the living room.

"I just wanted to see if he was alright," Elena confessed as Damon followed her, "With all these attacks that have been happening, it scared me when he wasn't at school. They can't identify the bodies yet. So, I freaked out. I know, it's childish."

"What bodies?" Damon asked not sure what she was talking about.

"You didn't hear?" Elena asked before throwing him a odd glance, "The ones burned by the cemetery. Caroline said Ava found them, she's not at school either. I tried calling her but- she must be going through so much."

"Ava found them?" Damon asked. So that's why Stefan took her out. To do what Stefan did best. To comfort her with all his humanity. Damon cursed himself for not being there first. He could comfort her if he wanted to. But maybe it was a blessing that he didn't find her. He wanted to stay away. Right?

"Yeah, she called Caroline's mom this morning," Elena said lightly, "She's the sheriff. Caroline said she'd never heard Ava freak out so much. I wish I knew where she was."

Damon opened up his mouth to say but shut it with a loud snap. Elena would be mad at Stefan if she knew what they were up too. And he was on a new mission to bring them together.

"I'm sure she could use a good friend now," Damon as Elena sat down slowly on the couch, "To see something like that must be so traumatic."

Elena nodded before sighing.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked faking some interest in her high school drama.

"My ex-boyfriends sister went missing last night," Elena explained running a hand through her long brown hair, "They don't know if she's part of the ones murdered. All my friends are going through hardships and I can't help any of them. I feel useless. I was hoping I'd be able to talk to Stefan about all this stuff."

"I'm not sure when he'll be back," Damon said joining her on the couch, "You can talk to me if you want."

"Thank you," Elena mumbled, "I think I'm going to try to reach Ava again and then I don't know."

"Alright," Damon replied as Elena pulled out her phone before pressing it to her ear. He was half hoping she'd reach Ava. Because unfortunately, he wanted to comfort her as much as Elena did. And maybe, she'd come back so he could. Damon frowned, he was so weak. What was he going to do?

* * *

The sand felt good between my toes. The light fall air felt good against my skin. Everything felt so relaxing. I hadn't realized how much I really needed this. Stefan walked next to me, occasionally picking up a rock and tossing it into the ocean. It was still odd being here with him. But I didn't care. There was no place I'd rather be.

"I used to come out here," Stefan starting talking taking another rock and through it towards the blue water, "It was a lot longing carriage ride back then. But sometimes, when I need a moment alone I'd come here. When I'm here everything just kind of fades away. Like this beach is its own little island away from all the chaos and drama. You know?"

Of course, he was right. This felt like its own little place to me too. But every time I forgot about the bodies, the images would return again. And I'd feel sick to my stomach. But Stefan's stories were helping me keep my mind off it. Thankfully.

"Like when Damon left to go to the war," Stefan admitting continuing off his last thought, "I know, it's strange. But back then we were so close. It killed me to know he might not return. So I came here, to forget about it."

"Damon doesn't seem as terrible as I originally thought," I said with a nod, "And he's your brother. Even if he'd bad, he's still you're blood. And you love him. It's understandable."

"Is it?" Stefan asked, "Please explain it to me. Because after all he's done to me, I still care for him. It's unreasonable."

I shrugged before looking out towards the ocean. I had no reason to defend Damon. So I shouldn't be. It was dumb. I was dumb for even having interest in him at all. Stefan noticed my change in an expression and handed me a rock to throw. I gave it a good toss and it landed with a splash not too far when we were standing. This is why I'm not in sports.

"Can I ask you something?" Stefan said with a soft voice. I looked up at him and gave him a nod, almost scared to hear what he had to ask. "When we were at the founders' dance and we were looking at the register from the original founders' party. You seemed to recognize Katherine's name. Do you know who she is? I mean, you know so much. I just assumed. You don't have to answer."

"I know a lot about vampire history," I smiled towards him, "She's come up before. She was burned in that church fire wasn't she?"

Stefan nodded before looking down towards his feet.

"Did you love her?" I asked. I needed to know anyways. And now was as good of a time as any to figure out.

"Yes," Stefan replied, "And so did Damon."

Damon? Crap, I'd ruled him out of the whole 'being after Elena because she looks like Katherine' thing. I guess I'd have to put him back in. I frowned. See? I'm so dumb. Damon just good at putting on the 'I don't care' face.

"Oh," I said softly, "Alright."

"I know what you're thinking," Stefan said stopping and turning to face me, "I want you to know that originally I did come to Mystic Falls because Elena looked like Katherine." I froze and stared up with him at shock.

"Damon told you what I am didn't he?" I asked, "OF course he did. It's not his secret to keep now is it? Damnit, everything is just so messed up!"

"Hey whoa," Stefan put his hands on my shoulders, "He didn't tell me anything. And as for Elena, I just took a guess you knew. But let me finish okay?" His hands dropped from my shoulders, "I came to make sure she wasn't Katherine. And when I found out she wasn't I couldn't bring myself to leave. I was so drawn to everything she is. I had to know her. I promise you Ava, I mean her no harm."

My phone buzzed loudly in my pocket. I pulled it out and turned away with Stefan, unsure of how to react to Stefan.

"Hello?" I answered while staring out towards the water.

"Ava?" Elena's voice filled my ear. Speak of the devil, "Oh my god. Ava, are you alright?"

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine. Caroline told you?"

"Of course," Elena answered, "I'm so worried about you. Where are you? Do you need to talk?"

"I'm alright," I replied before throwing a look towards Stefan, "I'm just taking so much need alone time. I promise when I get back we can meet up. It's just not something I really want to talk about right now."

"Alright," Elena responded, "I understand. Just know I'm here if you need me okay?"

"I know," I let out a large amount of breath. It was good to hear her voice. For awhile I'd forgot about protecting her. It was good to know I didn't need to be around all the time. "Are you not in class?" I asked.

"No," Elena confessed, "I skipped school. Too much is going on. I'm at the Salvatore house, waiting for Stefan with Damon. I want to make sure he's alright."

"You're with Damon?" I asked turning to face Stefan, who was motioning for me to follow him back to the car. I forgot he could hear my conversation if he wanted too. I grabbed my shoes before hurrying up the sandy hill with Stefan.

"Yeah," Elena replied, "He said I could stay here and talk to him until Stefan returns. It's better than going back to school right now. I'd rather be here just in case anything comes up about Vicki."

"They still don't know if it was her?" I asked. Elena replied quickly with a no. I frowned, "It was so hard to tell who they were." A flash of the bodies entered my vision but I quickly pushed the thought away. "So it might be awhile."

"I can't believe you had to see that," Elena cooed, "I'm so sorry Ava."

"I'm alright Elena," I replied still worried about the fake that she was with Damon, "But maybe you should go to school. Isn't it kind of weird, being alone with Damon?"

"He's actually really nice to talk to," Elena responded, "Don't worry. He's all yours or Caroline's or whoevers."

"Okay," I mumbled not sure how to make her leave, "I'll call you later alright? And call me if you need me."

"Alright," Elena replied, "I'm glad to hear you're alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," I hung up just as we reached Stefan's car.

"I'm sorry we have to leave," Stefan replied as he opened my car door before getting in his side, "Damon's just so unpredictable."

"Trust me," I said as he drove off, "I know."

* * *

Stefan dropped me off at my house before driving quickly towards his. We decided it was better to not come together. That might upset Elena just a little bit. And nothing was happening between Stefan and I, I didn't want her to get the wrong idea. I frowned; I wasn't ready to go home yet. And I definitely wasn't ready to talk to Lucas about this. I was supposed to protect Elena and this town from vampire attacks. And so far I've been falling miserably. I thought about taking a walk. But that ended so terribly this morning that I decided against it. Unsure of what to do, I sat down on the swing on the porch and closed my eyes.

I didn't want to fall asleep, but I just wanted a moment of quiet. I just wanted to forget what I saw, forget that Vicki Donovan was probably dead, and forget most of all that Damon and Stefan both loved the spitting image of Elena, Katherine.

"Ava," The voice made me spring my eyes open. At the bottom of my porch stairs stood a very sympathetic looking Damon. I didn't even know he was capable of that emotion.

"Damon," I replied lightly. "I thought we agreed to stay away from one another. And right now is a time that I really need a moment alone."

"Trust me," Damon said slowly walking up the stairs, "I don't want to be here."

"Then why are you?" I asked.

"Couldn't stay away," Damon replied before shrugging, "What can I say, I'm a glutton for things that are bad for me."

"And I'm bad for you?"

"More then you know," Damon frowned before holding his hand out for me to take. I looked up at him for a moment like he was crazy but slowly I reached up for it. Because as much as I thought I wanted to be alone, it was the last thing I wanted. That's why I went to the beach with Stefan and that's why I was here holding Damon's hand. Maybe Damon and I were the same. Clearly, I was a glutton for things that were bad for me too. Slowly, Damon tugged me towards my house and up towards my bedroom. And with a flick of his wrist, he shut my bedroom door.


End file.
